Expect The Unexpected
by bexxyy
Summary: Paul likes Bella Swan, he’s never spoken to her but he feels a connection. He phases and imprints on Bella. Matt is the only problem but is he really in the way when all he does is push Bella closer to Paul? Bella/Paul Imprint Story
1. Life with no excitement

**Disclaimer - I don't own Twilight or any of the wolves, much to my distaste! **

**All are property of Stephenie Meyer.**

**--**

**_This is it the start of my new Paul and Bella story! Now my third (including the one-shot), I think I'm becoming abit to obsessed with Paul haha._**

**_Thank you to Vampire-Chick91 who is betaing this story and is also the owner of the title!_**

--

**Chapter 1 - Life with no excitement.**

"Paul get up!" The sound of my Mum's voice woke me out of my daze. I groaned as I turned over in bed. I hate mornings, especially school day mornings. I sat up and stretched, looking over at the clock next to my bed. 7:30. I fell back and sighed, shoot me now. "Paul get up now" my mum shouted to me again. I heard the front door slam, she'd left for work. I closed my eyes and thought about skipping school.

BEEP. BEEP.

My phone signaled that I had a text. I grabbed my phone from the bed side cabinet. One New Message From Jared.

_I need a lift my car broke down_

_Hurry up_

Typical, no please. I rolled my eyes and stumbled out of my bed. I quickly took a shower and changed into some clothes. My mum was having to buy me new clothes every weekend now, I was growing taller and more bulkier by the day. So was Jared. Mum said it's just a growing spurt.

I grabbed my phone and ran down stairs. Mum had made me a fully cooked breakfast, she knows me to well. I grinned as I tucked in and shoved the food into my mouth as quickly as I could.

BEEP. BEEP.

Text from Jared again.

_Hurry up!_

I rolled my eyes and placed my plate in the sink before running out the house locking the door and jumping into my truck. Raining again, what a surprise, I sighed. It took a couple of tries to get the truck to start, just like it did every morning. It was because this damn truck is so old.

I was at Jared's in no time. He jumped into the passenger seat and his hand went instantly to the radio.

"Hey dude" He said as he changed the radio station without my permission. I ignore it and focus on the more important things, like the fact he never lets me have a sleep in.

"Hey can you at least give me some more time in the morning to get ready, Jesus!"

"How much time do you need. Only chicks need time. Look at me I look hot and all I did this morning was grab some clothes and ran my hand through my hair. Took my less than two minutes"

"No offence man but I look better than you" We both chuckled.

Jared and I had known each other since we were babies and I just never seemed to get rid of him. We had grown up inseparable. In our small group we also had two other friends Aaron and Dave. We didn't hang out in a big group and that's the way I liked it.

It took only five minutes to get to La Push high school, it was close enough to walk but hey, what are cars for?

I jumped out of the truck and locked the door. The parking lot was full of beat up trucks and cars just like mine. That's one of the pro's of living in a small town, no flashy cars that make everyone else feel unworthy. Nobody here had anything flashy and it never bothered anyone either.

I glanced around and saw the small groups of friends greeting each other and having their morning catch up conversations. Girls were no doubt gossiping and boys were play fighting or checking out girls, not like there is much to look at. This school consists of only two hundred students, half of which are girls, not much to choose from is there?

Well there is an exception and there she is. Stood by her car chatting away to Angela Weber.

There she is, Bella. Bella Swan. The most beautiful girl in the school, if there is any girl in this school that is worth any guys attention it is her.

She had every boy after her in this small school but sadly she was taken. I say sadly because it's not by me. Bella is dating Matt Dor. The guy that every girl wants, that doesn't mean that I think they belong together, because they don't. Bella deserved so much better than him.

"Dude stop drooling over Bella again" Jared laughed next to me. I punched his shoulder as I dragged my eyes away from the goddess that is Bella. "Seriously Paul, I've had to put up with your mindless staring at her since the 3rd grade, when are you going to actually talk to her?"

"I have spoken to her" I interjected quite defensively.

"Asking to borrow a pen doesn't count. I mean when are you actually going to have a conversation maybe even throw in a little flirting" He winked.

I felt my gaze go back to Bella. She laughed at something Angela said and twirled a piece of her hair around her finger. I smiled but it was quickly wiped away as Matt wrapped his arm around her waist and brought her lips to his.

"That's why Jared" I glared in Matt's direction. Why did he have to get my girl?

"Come on dude, we're going to be late" Jared looked at me sympathetically.

The day went in the normal fashion, I went to sleep in all my lessons and managed to grab myself three detentions. By the time it was dinner I was wiped out from all my hard work. I plonked down on a table and was later joined by Jared, Aaron and Dave.

"Hey guys" I mumbled as they sat down.

"hahahahaha" Aaron started to laugh. We all looked at him to see him playing with the spaghetti shapes on his plate. I leaned in closer and noticed that he had spelt out Sex.

"That's really mature of you Aaron" Dave huffed at him sarcastically.

"So have you heard!" Aaron asked and looked around the table excitedly, ignoring Dave completely. I rolled my eyes at him, Aaron is worse than most of the girls for gossiping.

"You have to finish the damn sentence man" Jared laughed.

Aaron glared at him. "Have you heard that Matt and Bella have had yet another argument" My head shot up at this. No body saw except Jared who seemed to be struggling to hold back a chuckling. I glared at him and focused my attention on what Aaron was saying. "Yep just before lunch in the corridor, don't know what it was about though" He shrugged and carried playing with the spaghetti pieces.

I looked over at the table that was normally occupied by Bella, Angela, Matt and his friends. It was empty, I felt myself frown.

Bella only had one true friend; I say only one because Bella doesn't seem to talk to any other girl in this school, just Angela. Angela is my biology partner and has been for four years now. She is such a nice caring girl and I can see why Bella likes her so much. Angela and I get along; we talk for the sake of Biology, never out of that lesson though. Matt and I don't get on and Angela knows this. She doesn't want to get involved and I don't blame her. She, along with Jared, knows about my feelings for Bella. She hasn't said anything though but I can tell. She is a very smart girl and I wouldn't put anything past her. After all she is the reason that I am getting an A in that class.

The rest of the day was a bore Jared and I had arranged to go down to the beach later with some of the guys. That's all there is to do around here, the beach. Without going out of town, it is the only thing in this small town that keeps the boredom at bay. There are the woods but just only last week Emily Young was mauled by a bear and no body has entered the woods since. I had never met Emily but I heard a lot about her, she is related to the Clearwater's (who are a very respected family around here), she moved to La Push about a mouth ago and started to hang out with Leah Clearwater's boyfriend Sam Uley. To cut a long story short Sam finished with Leah so he could be with Emily. Now they live together.

Everyone in town knows this story, it is after all a small town and news travels fast.

I sighed and pulled my truck into the front of the driveway. Another day gone by. Why is it that nothing ever happens? Why is it that I have such a boring life?

I can't wait to get out of La Push and actually live. Its official my life has no excitement.

**_--_**

**_--_**

**_Hope all you readers like the start of this story! I know its a little short but its just the start people :)_**

**_I have lots of ideas for this that I just cant wait to write._**

**_As some of you may have guessed Paul and Jared are not werewolves yet, only Sam is. Just wanted to clear up any confusion._**

**_Review and let me know if you loved it or hated it. :)_**

**_Bex_**

**_xxx_**


	2. Sam

**_Thanks so much for all your reviews! I was shocked at how many people are reading this!_**

**_If any of you readers are interested in been in this story and the imprintee (is that a word?) of one of the wolves, read the AN at the bottom!!!_**

**_By the way Aaron is singing Run this town by Jay-z, ft. Rihanna and Kanye West in this chapter._**

**_Thanks to Vampire-chick91 for betaing this chapter :)_**

**_Enjoy......._**

--

**Chapter 2 – Sam**

"Is who gonna run this town tonight, is who gonna run this town tonight, we gonna run this town tonight" Aaron sang at the top of his voice as we walked down the beach. Well Jared, Dave and I walked, Aaron danced.

"Shut the hell up" Dave huffed, clearly annoyed by Aaron. They were both like a comedy act. Aaron, the idiot, and Dave, the guy that gets straight to the point.

"It's a sick tune dude" Aaron complained in a whiny tone.

"Yeah it is but when someone has been singing it two hours straight, it gets a little old" Dave mumbled back at him. Aaron just carried on singing.

I sighed as we all sat on the sand.

"Sam's over there" Dave pointed to an opening to the surrounding woods. We all turned to see Sam walking through the opening as he put his t-shirt on. "Wonder what he was doing in the woods, c'mon him of all people should know how dangerous it is in there"

We all watched as he carried on walking. When he reached the other side of the beach he turned and looked over at us. His gaze seemed to lock with mine and I felt a shiver go down my spine. It was like I couldn't look away, his black eyes were looking for something in me but I couldn't think what. His eyes moved from mine and fell on Jared. He seemed to examine Jared the same way he did me. Then he was gone.

I looked at Jared; he shrugged his shoulders and turned back to Aaron and Dave, who were unaware of what had just happened.

I looked over to the spot in which Sam had come out of the woods. What was he doing in there? Sam was a strange man anyway, so it wasn't that much of a shock that he was walking through bear infested woods by himself. He was 23 years old and hasn't done anything with his life, but yet all the elders of La Push respect him and praise him. To be honest it might just be because of how big he is. When I say big, I really do mean big. He's about 6'3 and has muscles in places I thought were never possible to have them. Any man in this town would be scared of him, and shamefully I am one of them.

I tuned back in to what my friends were saying. They were chatting about school and how much homework Mr. Cress at had given us. I didn't join in their conversation, my mind was on Sam. I felt like there was something right in front of my face that I am missing, something important.

"I better go, mum will kill me if I'm late for dinner again" Dave sighed and looked over at the sea.

"Yeah me too" Aaron told us and he stood up and smacked Dave on the head. "We'll see you at school tomorrow" he mumbled as they walked away, leaving just Jared and myself.

I picked up a rock and skipped it across the water.

"Don't you think that there's something about Sam that is a little weird?" I asked Jared as I picked up another rock. I waited for him to answer. It's probably just me that has noticed or just me looking for something that isn't there, a little thing called excitement.

"Yeah, he does seem silently tense all the time and did you see his eyes, god he needs sleep" Jared spoke. I nodded, happy that I'm not the only one that has noticed.

"I'm going as well man" Jared stood up. I nodded and mumbled a bye as he walked away and out of sight. I sat there on the beach by myself just thinking and letting the time pass me by.

"I come here to think as well" I heard a deep voice say next to me. It was a voice that was unfamiliar but by the deepness and loudness of the voice, I had a pretty good idea who it was. Without turning, I mumbled "Hi Sam"

"Hi Paul" My eyes found him. He was sat next to me looking out to sea. Up close he looked even more intimidating. "How are you Paul?" He asked me as if we were long lost friends that have finally gained contact after many years.  
"Fine" I said suspiciously back to him. He nodded. This is probably the most uncomfortable moment of my life. Why the hell was Sam talking to me? I had never, in all my life, said so much as one word to him. "How are you Sam?" I asked to be polite.

"I'm good thank you for asking." We feel into a silence, an awkward one at that. I had to break it.

"How is Emily?" I asked. All of Sam's body tensed and I could see him shaking. His eyes were closed and his fists balled up.

"Emily is okay" His voice was worn out as if trying to keep himself in control was hard for him. After that I kept my eye on him and we remained in silence. I didn't want to open my mouth again and get him tensed up again. Something was telling me that it was a good idea.

I looked at the time on my phone. 8:00pm. "Listen, I've got to be going Sam" I said and stood up quickly, glad for the release of this terrible moment.

"I guess I'll see you around" He looked up at me and smiled. It was a friendly smile, a smile that friends give to each other. It wasn't a smile that Sam should have given me, doesn't he realize we don't know each other. All I did was nod and walk away.

I kicked pebbles as I walked along the sandy land and up on to the roads. I stopped when I saw a figure sat on the side of the street. I moved closer to see that the figure was Bella. She was looking at the floor as tears ran down her face. One word came into my mind, Matt. That is the only time Bella is upset, when Matt and her have an argument. She hasn't noticed me standing at the end of the road so I just stood and watched her. She is so beautiful with her long, curly, brown hair blowing around in the slight wind that was coming from the sea. Doesn't Matt realize how lucky he is to have Bella? Obviously he doesn't, otherwise they wouldn't be arguing every day. I should be happy that they argue, it means that they are getting closer and closer to splitting up, but how can I be happy when Bella is crying and upset?

Internally I was debating what to do. Do I walk straight past her and ignore her? Or do I ask her if she is okay? I should take my chance whilst there is no one else around. I should talk to her like Jared had told me just this morning. I walked closer, my insides tightening into knots. I could feel my legs turning to jelly as I was just steps away from her.

"Bella are you ok?" I asked as I sunk down to her level on the ground. She never even looked up at me. Her gaze was locked on the floor. She never answered either. At first I thought she hadn't heard me. I was about to speak again, when her voice flowed into my ears.

"I'm fine, just leave me alone. I just want to be by myself." She whispered, I could tell by her tone of voice that she didn't mean it in a nasty way, but the words she spoke dug into me like a knife. She wanted me to leave her alone. I can understand why she said that though, she is upset and doesn't want people to bother her.

"Okay, I'll leave" I stood up and started to walk away. Before I could take more than two steps I felt emotions shoot through me, each one was for Bella. I wanted to hold her and tell her that she is never alone; I just wanted her to know how much I care about her.

Without turning around to look at her, I spoke "You deserve so much better than him, Bella" I walked away and made my way home before she could respond.

Bella needs to understand that she and Matt are not meant to be. I'm not saying that she belongs with me, no; she just deserves someone better than Matt. If I'm that person she needs, than that's just a bonus.

--

--

**_Not very long but this chapter was needed for the story._**

**_Guess what people???? I WON CULLEN17'S SPORTING CONTEST! I was shocked, thanks to anyone that voted for me._**

**_IMPORTANT_**

**_Anyways speaking of contests, I'm starting my own, all the details on my profile. Basically all you have to do is write a Paul imprint one-shot and the winner will be the imprintee of any wolf in this story (excluding Paul and Sam), also I will advertise any of your stories on mine. Let me know if you are going to enter. All the rules and stuff are on my profile so check them out before you start._**

**_Hope some people enter, I'm looking forward to reading them, and he can be any type of Paul you want!_**

**_Remember my story Meeting the one, it's still in the SOB challenge if you like it vote for it using the link on my profile._**

**_Bex_**

**_xxx_**


	3. Illness

**_Chapter 3 – Illness_**

"Are you okay, Paul?" My mum asked me as I practically collapsed on one of the kitchen chairs.

"Yes. I'm fine, just a little tired that's all" I told her and forced myself to smile. In all honesty, I'm not okay, I feel like shit. My head is pounding, my body feels like it's on fire and any sudden movement makes me feel as if I'm going to throw up. I'm not going to tell mum that though, she would panic. She had just lost my dad to cancer six months ago, any illness that I have received since then, whether it was just a cold, sent her in to hysterics.

She looked at me concerned. "Honestly mum. I'm fine. I'm going to school." I stood up and kissed her on the forehead. "See you later, mum"

"Don't you want some breakfast?"

"No, I'm late" I told her. I wasn't, I had another hour until school started but the idea of having to eat food made my stomach churn.

"Okay, see you later, have a nice day. If you're ill come straight home and call me." She told me. I could still tell she was worried as I walked out of the house. I climbed into my car and sent Jared a quick text asking if he needed a lift.

I waited ten minutes but he still hadn't text me back. I shrugged and started the car, deciding that I best leave before mum comes out to head to work.

The drive to school was dreadful. My body just ached and my concentration was going astray. I was happy when I reached the school parking lot. I rested my head on the steering wheel and took deep breathes. I knew I was early so I just sat in the same position not caring how I looked. I heard the bell ring in the distance. I pulled myself out the truck and grumbled.

The morning was probably the worst in my life. I felt worse than I did earlier. The pain was everywhere, I felt as if my body just wanted to tear apart.

"Where's Jared?" I pulled my head up off my arms and looked around the table. We were currently sitting in the cafeteria.

"I don't know, I text him this morning, but he never text me back" I hadn't even noticed that he hadn't turned up.

"He's probably ill as well" Dave commented. I just nodded.

"Listen man, I really think you should go home. You look like shit!" Aaron told me. I just lowered my head on to the table and tried to block out the voices in the cafeteria. Why is it that when your ill everything seems to sound so much louder. The buzzing of everyone speaking was making my head spin. The mindless giggling of a group of girls on the table next to us was the final straw. I swiftly sat up and glared over at the girls.

"What's up, Paul?" Dave asked me concerned. I ignored him as I stood up, wanting nothing more than to get out of there.

"He's probably finally listening to me and is going home" I heard Aaron say as I started to walk away. I turned and forced my glare on him. He seemed shocked.

"Nobody tells me what to do" I snared and growled in his direction before pulling myself out of the cafeteria, I was vaguely aware of people watching me. The doors swung shut behind me and the peaceful, empty corridor was heaven. I dragged myself down the halls, stumbling every so often. I stopped in front of my locker. I went to open it but my body was too weak. I slid down on to the cool floor, my head resting gently on the locker behind me. The coolness from the surfaces was relaxing and calmed my tense muscles down. I closed my eyes and took deep breathes.

Guilt over took me as I thought of how I had just spoken to Aaron. He didn't deserve that, neither did Dave. They were both just looking out for me and I throw it straight back into their faces. As soon as my body is functioning properly, I will go and apologize.

"What's up with you Paul?" I heard a vile, manly voice say in front of me. I knew who it was instantly. Matt. I am not in the mood for a fight. How did I not hear him coming? I'll just ignore him. "Not going to answer me" This is how it started every time, whether it was me taunting him or him taunting me. Both ways it was settled with a fight, but today no way was I throwing the first punch. Hopefully he will just go away. "Answer me" He was getting pissed now. I couldn't help but let the smirk pull at my lips when I realized how I didn't have to say a word for him to get irritated.

It went quiet and I breathed out deeply thinking he had left. I listened. The hall was too quiet. The air around me moved and I quickly ducked my head as a something smashed into the locker, where my head once was. "What the hell?" I heard Matt's voice echo in the corridor. He was right in front of me. I opened my eyes and moved my head back up. He had a look of shock written across his features. "How-how did you move so fast?" He stuttered and started to back away. I felt my body shake as I stood up, suddenly feeling stronger. In fact, I felt invincible. His question struck me as odd. What does he mean move so fast? All I did was move away from his fist……….when I had my eyes closed. I shocked myself, but I composed it quickly and smirked at him. He was still moving backwards along the corridor. I felt a breeze blow on the side of my face and turned to see Bella had just walked through the cafeteria door and swung it shut. She hadn't seen us yet.

I felt a hard object hit the side of my face, but it didn't hurt. Matt was clutching his hand. The object that had hit me was his fist. I grasped, normally when we fight a blow like that would knock me to the ground, but no, I didn't even flinch this time. Something was wrong.

"Matt? Paul?" I heard behind me. Bella had seen us. She ran over and instantly went to Matt's side. I internally growled. "Matt, what's wrong? Are you okay?" She asked softly and tried to take his hand in hers to exam it.

"Does it look like I'm okay Bella? What a stupid fucking question!" He yelled at her and moved his hand away from hers. Bella looked hurt at his words. Bella should never be hurt.

"Don't talk to her like that" I growled at him. I used the same glare I used on Aaron, only this one was ten times as bad. I felt my fist shake as I balled them and my anger seemed to break across my chest.

Matt laughed. "I'll talk to her how I want to, she is my girl" He smirked at this. The shaking continued all over my body and I felt as if my body was going to burst at any minute.

"Paul you need to calm down" Bella's gentle voice rung out to me. I looked over at her and my gaze softened. The trembling was still there. My eyes connected with hers and I felt my breath hitch. Never once had I looked directly into her warm brown eyes. They were so beautiful and deep. Her eyes alone could make me run to the end of the earth for her. I felt my body calm and the shaking stopped. My muscles un-tensed and the sudden illness that I felt earlier returned. I felt weak again.

"Bella come on. Take me to the nurse. This nut job has busted my hand." The demand in his voice that was aimed at Bella, made my anger rise, but the look on Bella's face told me to drop it. I nodded and she followed Matt down the corridor and out of sight. I slid down the locker again. I couldn't get my head around what just happened.

I sensed Matt was going to hit me by the air moving.

I felt stronger and stronger when I got angrier.

Matt hit me and broke his hand, I didn't even react. It felt as if I was hit in the face with a feather.

Now, I'm ill again, but this time worse. It feels like something is locked away and needs to be let free. My chest was pounding and my eyes were drooping. Not here not now. I need to get out of here.

I didn't leave though, no that would make mum worried. I wouldn't do that to her. I stuck it out and when the final bell rang, I couldn't have been happier. I jumped into my car and sped down the road, hoping to get home and to my bed. It was like my car couldn't drive fast enough.

As I drove through the street, I saw Jared and Sam coming out of the woods. I froze, why the hell's Jared with Sam? I carried on driving and didn't look back at them. What is happening? I could help but think that this was all connected. Something was pulling me to turn around and go back to Sam but I refused. The pull became more painful, but I wouldn't give in.

Eventually I pulled into the driveway. In no time at all I was laying on my bed. I threw the covers on the floor, I was too hot and I felt as if my temperature was just increasing. I slammed my eyes shut and prayed that this would be over soon.

--

"Paul? Paul, are you okay?" I heard my mother's voice echo through my ears. I could hear her jagged breathing and feel her fingers against my check. I opened my eyes and saw her leaning over me. "Paul, talk to me!" She exclaimed desperately.

"Mum, I'm fine. Just tried" I told her trying to use a normal voice but the pain that was shooting through me was too much. I saw her face fall when she heard me.

"Paul, you're not well! I 'm taking you to hospital." She pulled on my arm for me to get up.

"Mum, I'm fine. I don't need a hospital." I complained. Yes, there is something wrong but not anything some doctor could sort out. I knew it was something else; let's just call it a gut feeling.

"But your burning up" She told me as she pressed her hand to my forehead. I knew I needed to get out of there.

"Mum I'm going to the beach for a bit" I told her as I struggled to push myself of the bed.

"No, no I don't think you should go out by yourself"

"Mum, I'm fine. I'm going to get some fresh air. I'll be fine, mum stop worrying so much" I smiled at her. She lightened up and returned it.

"I know, I just can't lose you too" She had tears in her eyes now. I moved forward and pulled her into a hug. She was tiny compared to me now. I remember not so long ago when she was taller than me.

"Mum, I'm not going anywhere. I love you mum" I told her. She mumbled a "Love you too"

"Right I'm going out for a bit. I'll be back soon." I told her and kissed her forehead.

"Be careful" She told me before I left her house. I just rolled my eyes. I made it to the beach and lay down on the sand. No one was about so all I could hear was silence. I breathed in the scent of the ocean and closed my eyes. My mind went haywire. Thoughts were knocking around everywhere in my head. I tried to focus on nothing but it was impossible. Bella was the center around my thought and feelings. I tried to tell myself it was just a crush, I have been telling myself that for years now. So why wasn't it going away and why was my feelings becoming deeper? The events of today in the corridor came back to me, Matt yelling at Bella, telling her what to do. That's not the first time that he has spoken to her like that in front of me but every other time it didn't affect me as it did today. The anger was too much, I couldn't handle it. Why did she let him talk to her like that? I knew the answer to that question.

Because she loves him.

That was hard to think about. She loves that thing. Why? She deserves someone that treats her with respect, not yell and shout at her for no reason.

My anger was on the edge again. My hands were in fists by my side and that familiar trembling came back to me. I sat up straight and my eyes shot open. I tried to stay calm, but how was I meant to do that when my bones feel like they are moving.

That feeling of invincibility was there yet again. I felt as if I could do anything. I tried to stop the feeling. I don't like it.

"Don't fight it Paul. Just let it take over." I heard the voice of Sam. I hadn't noticed him next to me, but there he was. Should I listen to him? My head was telling me no but something inside was telling me that whatever he says is right. So I let the feeling of anger and rage take over me. I closed my eyes tried and there her face was, but she was sad. She should never be sad.

My bones shattered inside of me and I felt nothing but pain. I felt as if my body was moving, everything. I didn't feel like me anymore. I didn't feel human. Then it stopped. Everything just stopped.

"The first time is always the most painful but you'll get used to it" Sam's voice again spoke. I opened my eyes and looked around. Something was different. I turned and saw a massive wolf stood in the spot that Sam once was. I took a step back in fear. The step was not done by one pair of legs but my two. I glanced down at myself. I gasped at my body. I wasn't human. I was in the form of a wolf.

"Yes, Paul you are a wolf" Sam told me, but his lips didn't move.

--

**_Thanks to my beta, Vampire-Chick91!_**

**_Hope you all like this chapter; yes you guessed it Paul is finally a werewolf!_**

**_Review and tell me what you think. I hope I didn't move to fast by Paul phasing so soon in the story._**

**_Also, thank's for the response to my contest! I wasn't expecting that many people to enter and I'm shocked at how many are thinking about it. Thanks!_**

**_Bex_**

**_xxx_**


	4. Learning and Controlling

**_Big, big thank you to my beta, Vampire-Chick91!_**

**_--_**

**Chapter 4 – Learning and Controlling**

A werewolf? I thought to myself. No way!

Its true Paul, I looked up at Sam confused. How did he know what I was thinking? Sam let out a chuckle. When we are in wolf form we can read each other's mind it's a way of us contacting each other. Only wolves in the same pack can do this though.

Pack?

That's a group of wolves who stick together. At the minute there is me, you and Jared.

Jared?

He phased last night. We need to phase back before someone sees us. He looked around urgently.

I looked around also. We were on the beach. I looked back at Sam suddenly terrified. What about if I can't phase back?

Jared asked me the same question; it's easy, just think of being human.

I did as he said and thought about myself in human form. It worked I opened my eyes and I was lying on the floor.... naked. I tried to cover myself up and Sam laughed next to me passing me a spare pair of jeans he must have brought with him. I blushed at the fact I was naked in a public place.

"You'll get used to it. It's something that can't be helped. First thing about being a werewolf is that you should remember always take your clothes off before you phase otherwise you end up with none left, trust me" He chuckled. He pointed to the floor next to me were my clothes that I was wearing previously were laid, torn up and unrecognizable. Sam sat on the floor and I followed his actions, also sitting on the sand. I did a quick check around me to see if anyone had in fact seen Sam and I burst into werewolves. That would be a hard thing to explain to someone. Luckily nobody was around.

"Are you feeling better now?" Sam asked me with a smirk. I thought for a minute and was shocked that I hadn't noticed how all the aches and pains had left my body. Instead that feeling of power was back and it felt amazing.

"I'm fine now" I chuckled at how unobservant I was.

"I bet you have questions, but let me explain something's to you first then you can ask me anything you like" He looked at me, waiting for a response. I nodded. He looked back out across the beach and started to speak again. "I believe you have been told about the old legends about La Push?" He asked.

My answer was simple. "Of course, who around here hasn't!" he chuckled at my answer because it was true. The legends of past generations are pasted down and retold over and over again. Most people don't believe them, however, for that very reason. How can we be sure that the stories are true and haven't just been changed to make it more exciting by someone else? My father was the one that told me some of the many stories. He was a believer of them all. He stopped telling me then as I got older because to me they were just myths, they didn't exist.

"Some of the legends are true. Like the ones about us descending from wolves." Sam pointed to us. "We are both proof of that" I gasped as he let out another laugh. "I was shocked too" He told me.

I thought back to the stories that my dad told me when I was younger; they always involved the wolves fighting for land, La Push. I remember one that involved wolves of La Push making a treaty with the cold ones. My dad never did tell me what the 'cold ones' were. He told me that he didn't want to scare me.

"The cold ones?" I asked simply.

"Yeah" Sam nodded. "They exist too" He assumed that I knew what they were.

"What are they, who are they? I just know them as the cold ones"

"Vampires" He laughed coldly, without humor. "They are the reason that we both are now wolves. Billy Black has a theory, he thinks that because there are vampires near, the wolves in us are coming out to protect our people. That's what we are here for."

I froze. "There are vampires near"

"Yeah, they live in Forks. I didn't know until just a few weeks ago."

Forks? That was a small town near us. It was small, really small. I had heard of most people there, as they knew most people here.

"Who?" I asked him wondering if I knew them.

"The leeches that live in Forks are the Cullen's"

"Dr Cullen?" I stuttered out. I remember Doctor Cullen. I had met him on more than one occasion. He was my dad's Doctor when he was ill a few years back. He always seemed like such a nice, loving man. It did look like he could have done with a bit of sun and a little more sleep, however. "A vampire is working in a hospital!" I yelled. How could that be? What had that doctor done to my dad? Is he the reason he is dead? Did they really drain his blood? I shuddered at the thought.

"Calm down. The Cullen's claim that they don't hunt humans. They hunt animals instead and before you ask no they don't hurt us. We live to kill vampires, so to them we smell and taste disgusting" He smirked at his words. "Any questions?" He turned and asked me.

I had loads of questions, but nothing was coming to me at this minute. Everything was so overwhelming. "No" I told him.

"Okay, we are going to go back to mine. I want to introduce you to someone" His face lit up as he spoke and stood up.

Sam led the way to his home, which wasn't that far from the beach. He opened the door and shouted. "Emily, I'm home!" His house was filled with the faint smell of cookies and muffins. My mouth watered.

I saw Emily's head pop around a corner. "Hi" She smiled at Sam, then me. She was a very pretty woman but the scaring on her face was a distraction.

"This is Emily, Emily this is Paul" I smiled at her and held out my hand, trying not to look at her face. "In the old stories about the wolves there is a legend about imprinting. Have you heard that one?" Sam continued before I had chance to speak to Emily.

I thought back to when I was told the stories. Imprinting is what a wolf does when they first set eyes on their soul mate. It is kind of like a connection that forces the two to be together.

I nodded at Sam for him to continue. "That legend it true as well. Emily is my imprint. It's really rare but I just wanted you to know just in case" Everything that La Push was saying about Sam and Emily was wrong, I thought. They all spoke about how they feel sorry for Leah and that Sam was a cruel, playboy for leaving her for her cousin. How could they help it? Sam and Emily are soul mates. Imprinting has got to be a strong connection. He probably couldn't ignore the feelings. Everyone thought that Leah and Sam were going to be together forever, it must have been hard for Sam to leave her, even if she wasn't his imprint, he still loved her.

"Over the next week I will be teaching both you and Jared how to control your anger. You might think that you can control it but you can't, I found that out the hard way" I saw Emily's hand squeeze Sam's and she smiled at him. He looked as if he was in pain and the world was falling down around him. He cleared his expression when he started to speak again. "For now it is not safe for you to be at school with humans, you will be back next week." He paused and gave me yet again another curious look. "Paul I need to ask you something" I nodded for him to continue but he didn't.

"I'm going to go make some dinner Sam" Emily left the room. Tension was suddenly thick in the air.

"I knew you and Jared were close to phasing so it was my job to follow you and make sure it didn't happen around humans and in a public place. Today I was at your school. At lunch you were in the corridor with that boy and girl." He paused and gave me a strange look again. "How did you stop yourself from phasing?"

I nearly phased? That is where that sudden power came from. "I don't know, I didn't know I was going to phase" I answered honestly.

"Who was the girl?" He asked me ignoring my previous comment.

"Bella" I told him with a smile.

The room went silent.

"Keep an eye on her" He told me sternly. I nodded confused at his sudden interest in Bella. His eyes seemed knowing as if there was something that he was hiding from me.

"Okay, I'll take you home, I'm sure your mum is worried about you." The drive home was silent but not uncomfortable; I spent time asking random questions that kept coming to me. One of which was that Sam is the pack leader also known as the Alpha. This made sense as he was the first to phase. He has more experience.

"So will any others be joining us?" I asked curiously wondering how Sam could have possibly known that myself and Jared we about to phase.

"I am unsure. There are guys that are showing signs, such as the body heat. It's too early to tell though"

The rest of the drive was quiet with just the radio playing in the back ground.

"Tomorrow we will meet and start on control. You will see Jared tomorrow. At the minute he is sleeping because he had a rough night, unlike you I wasn't there when he phased and was unable to phase back for a few hours."

I nodded and got out of the truck. "See you tomorrow Alpha" I laughed and even he cracked a smile.

--

The week was hard work, my mum believed that I was still ill and allowed me the week off. She never stopped worrying and I wished I could tell her the truth. I left to meet Sam every day after she left for work and I made it back home before she returned.

It was becoming easier and easier to control phasing, all Jared and I needed was practice. "Right, tomorrow you are going back to school, I don't want you getting into fights or anything. Keep to yourself" I frowned and so did Jared, that meant staying away from Aaron and Dave. We had already ignored their calls and texts for a week. The guilt was overwhelming. Our friends must hate us.

"Before you phase back I want to show you something" Jared and I both nodded. "I know that you both think that you don't need to control your anger, but I want to show you what happens when you lose it" I was curious and confused at the same time. "This might be a little hard for me to think about but I'll try"

I closed my eyes and focused on what Sam was thinking. We were standing in Sam's living room, looking through Sam's eyes at Emily. She was talking about Leah, how she felt guilty about what she and Sam had done to her. Sam's anger was increasing as he tried to persuade her that he was doing the right thing. He moved closer to her and knelt in front of her trying to stop his anger.

"Emily trust me it will be fine"

She looked down at him. "But what about Leah"

"Stop talking about it, stop, don't you think I feel bad enough" Sam's voice was raised as he looked back at a very terrified looking Emily. Sam seemed to loss it and he phased. I could hear the real Sam next to me taking deep breathes before he carried on showing us what happened.

He was too close to Emily when he phased and the anger took over him. His paw came up to her face and quickly smashed against her before he turned and ran. Sam didn't show us what he did to Emily, he didn't need to though. The scar is still there after all.

"See you need to control your anger; it's not safe for the people around us." His thoughts were scattered and broken. I could only imagine what he was feeling about what he had done. She is his imprint. I found myself wondering how the imprint felt. It must be strong. Sam said it was impossible to be away from your imprint, you feel lost without them, so how had it felt to hurt his imprint?

"Are you going to phase back sometime today?" I heard Jared's impatient voice ring out. It wasn't his thoughts though. Jared and Sam had already phased back. That I was thankful for, I wouldn't have wanted Sam to have heard my thoughts just moments ago.

We walked back to the beach in silence. None of us spoke until we reached the place that we must part.

"I'll be taking you both to school and picking you up" Sam told us with a stern voice.

I groaned. "Come on Sam, we're not baby's" Jared nodded in agreement.

Sam just laughed. "Technically you are both baby werewolves. See you tomorrow morning" He waved and walked away still chuckling to himself.

I rolled my eyes at him. Never in a million years did I see the day that I thought Sam was a good guy! He wasn't that bad once you get to know him.

"Tomorrows going to be fun" Jared sighed. I nodded along. "I can't believe this is happening. I mean werewolves, it's so fucking mind-blowing how mythical creatures exist."

"I know man. But be honest, how awesome is it to be a werewolf?" I laughed.

"I must admit, it's pretty awesome!"

**_--_**

**_Hope you all like it!_**

**_More Bella in the next chapter :)_**

**_I just want to thank all the people that have showed an interest in my contest and I love all the entries so far!_**

**_Bex_**

**_xxx_**


	5. Handling School

**_Chapter 5 – Handling School_**

I couldn't sleep last night. The last week caught up to me and it was like I finally realized that I was what I am. A week ago my biggest worry was how to get Bella Swan to notice me, but now I have so many more responsibilities. Responsibilities that I never asked for neither do I want. I realized that when I left school last week, happy that the final bell had rung and thankful to get out of there because I was ill, that was my last day human. I am no longer the same as all the others at La Push high school. While the normal teenagers my age are concerned and counting down the days that they can leave this town and go to college, myself and Jared have no choice about that, we have had our minds made up for us. We will never get out of this town; our duties as a pack are here. We need to protect La Push from vampires while everyone else is wrapped up in bed unknown to the real world around them.

Over the past week I have felt free, just running around the woods. Freedom. Now back to school, it's almost as if I've just come back from a holiday. I sighed as I turned over yet again, trying to get comfy, an impossible task.

--

I dragged myself down the stairs after a long shower to wash away the tiredness that I felt from the restless night. It didn't work I could still feel my eyelids begging to be closed and my muscles aching from the loss of rest. I stretched my arms trying to get used to the fact I was wearing a t-shirt. Over the week there was never any need, they just ended up ruined when we accidently phased or it was too much hassle when we needed to strip to phase. Not only that but most of my t-shirts were too small as I had muscled up a lot over the week. It felt weird and restricted with the shirt.

I had heard Mum leave about 5 minutes ago. I didn't feel like facing her just yet. She was still worried about me, like any normal mother is but every time she asks me about whether I am ill or if I need anything doing, guilt fills my chest and I just want to break down and tell her the truth. I had never lied to her.....until now. If I was to tell her, I knew she wouldn't take it well. What sane person would? This way was easier. She wouldn't have to worry about me going out and fighting with vampires. She doesn't need to be bothered about me and my problems, she has her own and I wish she would just worry about herself.

I glanced up at the kitchen clock once I entered. 8:00. Just enough time for a quick breakfast before I take off. As I tucked into a bowl of cereal, I thought of Aaron and Dave. I closed my eyes; they are going to confront us about the past week. How are we meant to tell them that we were unable to be friends? Aaron would no doubt kick up a fuss and Dave, well he'll just nodded and send cold glares Jared's and my way.

I placed my dish in the sink and looked out of the kitchen window. No sign of Sam. Why he has to take us is beyond me. He worries over nothing, but after what happened to Emily he probably just wants to make sure all is okay and Jared and I don't make the same mistake. Sam is a calm person, he is always completely relaxed when I have been in his presence, it's hard to believe that he did that to her. To me it shows just how easy it is to lose the small bit of control that we hold.

I had decided last night to stick to myself at school. No more fighting with Matt about petty things. No more crushing over Bella. No more talking to anyone, besides Jared. In other words, socializing with anyone is off limits, for their own safety.

A loud car horn woke me out of my thoughts. I took another look out of the window to see Sam's familiar car, Sam and Jared both sat inside. I quickly locked the house door and jumped in the back of the car.

"Hey guys" I mumbled as Sam sped off down the street in the direction of the school. I got two small 'hello's' back.

"What do you do anyway Sam?" Jared asked. That's something I had never thought about; to me Sam was just there.

Sam shrugged. "I help out people that need any work done around here. You know like building work and gardening, that sort of thing, it's something to get money in. Emily works at the local cafe sometimes." Jared and I nodded. I turned my attention to the window as Jared asked Sam other questions. I couldn't be bothered to pay attention so I just watched the trees pass by. I felt the need to run as I watched them. I just wanted to feel that freedom again. I closed my eyes and tried to stop the feeling before I skipped school to do just that.

"Paul? Paul?" I heard a voice shout at me. I lifted up my head to see Sam in the front seat turned towards me. "We're here. Looks like you need to catch up with your sleep" He looked worried.

I just yawned and sniffled out. "Yeah, bad night. I'll catch up in lessons." I smirked. He just shook his head and chuckled.

"Right if either of you need me I'm just a phone call away. Remember please be careful and please don't go exposing us. Oh and don't get in to any fights-"Sam babbled on.

Jared eventually cut him off. "Yes mother" I laughed and Sam shot him a glare. "You don't need to worry about us Sam. Everything will be fine; we will call if we need anything." Jared finished and opened the passenger side car door to get out. "Let's get this over and done with. We'll see you later Sam." He got out of the car and stuck his head back in again. "If we haven't eaten anyone and been taken away to a faraway place for being cannibals." He joked. Sam just huffed and sent a cold glare at Jared.

I opened the door and climbed out. As soon as I closed it Sam sped off. Jared and I watched as he went. "Guess I went a bit too far didn't I?" Jared said.

I smacked him on the shoulder. "Yep man. I'm not likely to eat anyone, but if it's your thing go ahead" I chuckled. "Just start with Matt" I added onto the end as an afterthought.

"No way, I'm not eating anyone especially Matt. God, I'd end up with all sorts of diseases." He shuddered and I laughed. "Let's go" We both turned around and looked over the parking lot. Some people were watching us as we walked over to the entrance. Those people included Aaron and Dave. I tried not to look at them, but I could feel their eyes watching us. Jared seemed to be having the same problem judging by the look on his face. He looked guilty.

I didn't look over in the direction that Bella normally stood. I didn't want to see her and Matt together. We both made it into the building and walked towards our lockers. As I stood in front of mine, I could see the incident that had taken place with Matt only last week. It seemed like years ago. I took a deep breath when I thought back to Sam and how he told me that I was close to phasing when Matt was in my face. That would have injured Bella and werewolves would have been exposed. I knocked it out of my head as I took my books out of my locker and walked to my first class of the day.

--

The morning went by slowly. I was unable to sleep in my lessons as I was in need of catching up with the rest of the class, every teacher had pointed out to me. I could see watchful eyes on me everywhere I went and rumors were shooting everywhere about mine and Jared's sudden reappearance, my favourite being that Sam has been giving us steroids so that he can start his own army and take over La Push. Why the hell someone would want to take over La Push is beyond me.

I slung my books into my locker and slammed it shut. It was lunch time and people were moving around the corridors. I was meeting Jared here so that we could find a new table in the cafeteria. This was the part of the day that I was dreading. We always sat with Aaron and Dave at lunch as we didn't have lessons together. If they were going to confront us, this was the time.

I leaned up against my locker and watched everyone pass me by as I waited. I listened to peoples conversations. One girls said (and I quote) "Paul's been gone for a week, he leaves looking like a normal friendly guy then comes back and has turned into a hot, bad boy that doesn't even notice anyone around him. I mean come on, I'm been serious he has got to have been abducted by aliens!" I laughed at the girls giggling.

"What you laughing at?" A familiar voice said next to me.

"The rumors about me" I shook my head as I turned to face the pretty brunette.

"Rumors? So you haven't really been kidnapped by models and turned into a sex god?" She giggled. I joined in.

"So what can I do for you Angela?" I asked her politely. How can I ignore Angela she is one of the nicest people I know. It won't hurt to talk to her.

"I've just heard my lab partners back and wanted to say hi" she told me innocently. I raised an eyebrow at her. "and I heard what happened last week and I just want to say sorry because I know you weren't feeling well and everything and Matt really shouldn't have done that" She babbled.

"Its fine Angela" I told her shrugging my shoulders, hoping to get off the conversation.

"I know Bella wants to apologize as well but she's off ill today but she should be back tomorrow" I whipped my head around. She had grabbed my full attention at Bella's name.

"Oh" I just nodded.

"Anyway, I have also heard a rumour that you have become anti social. You don't seem like a stuck up ass to me!" She smiled. I looked at her confused with her last words. "Their words not mine" She told me as she pointed into the crowd of people that were still on their way to lunch. I laughed. "I'll see you in biology Paul" She waved and walked over to Ben, her boyfriend.

I waited only a few seconds before Jared turned up. "It's about time man! I'm so hungry!" I exclaimed as we took off for the cafeteria.

"You're always hungry" He chuckled dryly. Something was up with him.

"Are you as nervous about this as I am?" I asked as the doors came into sight.

"Yes" He answered. "Let's just walk in there get some food and sit at a table that is out of the way."

I nodded in agreement. That is just what we did. It was hard to avoid the stares as we sat at a table in the corner that we knew nobody sat at. We started to eat in silence and people turned away from us once they were sure we weren't about to do a magic trick or burst into song.

"I saw you talking to Angela in the corridor." Jared stated. I nodded. "Sam said not to!" He scolded.

"I can't ignore Angela, she is so friendly and she is my lab partner" I told him as I took another bite into the sandwich.

"It's still dangerous, Paul" He raised his eyebrows at me.

"I know, I know"

He didn't press the Angela matter any further and we just talked about light subjects. That was until our conversation was interrupted.

"What is with you guys?" Aaron practically yelled from halfway across the cafeteria causing everyone to look at him. His eyes were fixed on our table. Dave was sitting next to him eating his food. He didn't even seem to want to look at us. "First you ignore us for a week and now you sit all the way over there. What the hell?"

"Aaron just leave it there not worth it" Dave's words cut me like a knife. He was saying our friendship wasn't worth anything. I guess we both deserved it.

"No Dave. I want to know, why the hell they think they are so much better than us." Aaron raised his voice yet again, now the cafeteria was in silence. I looked at Jared as I picked at my food. He had the same look of guilt written across his face as this morning. "So?" Aaron was waiting for an answer.

"Let's leave" Jared spoke quietly so nobody else could hear. I stood up and cleared my food in to the nearest bin, not really feeling like eating. I walked towards the doors with Jared behind me.

"That's it just walk away" Aaron was starting to get on my last nerve. If only he knew that the reason we had to do this was for his own safety. We were werewolves for god's sake! "You can't even answer a simple question can you?"

I was just about to walk through the door when my instincts took over and turned to meet Aarons gaze. His brown eyes were glazed over with what I could only identify as rage.

"Aaron, stop making a fool of yourself and sit back down" Jared growled at him.

Aaron laughed. He actually laughed at him. Dave mumbled something to him but Aaron still stood his ground.

"Go" Jared told me. I pushed the door open and took just one step out of the cafeteria but was stopped by Aaron's voice again.

"We heard that you were both hanging around with Sam Uley. He's a fucking psychopath. Why the fuck would you be friends with him?" I felt my anger boil, Aaron doesn't know anything about Sam. He doesn't know all that Sam had to go through with being the first wolf and with Emily. Sam should be respected.

"Don't talk about Sam like that?" I was shocked at Jared's tone of voice it was enough to scare me, but not Aaron, he just smirked.

As much as I could understand why Aaron was acting like this, it still angered me by the words that were leaving his mouth and all facial expressions he was sending our way. I had to remind myself that Aaron is just reacting to how we have treated him and Dave. We deserved this but to see that smirk on his face and the way he spoke about Sam, it was making me irritated by him.

"Sam is a freak. Come on Jared you said so yourself not that long ago" The silence in the room that followed that was unbearable.

"I suggest you stop your snide comments Aaron, keep them to yourself." Jared spoke calmly. How can he be so collected? I knew if I spoke I would scream in Aarons face. I wouldn't be so nice about it.

"What you going to do about it?" Aaron chuckled. Dave looked bored next to him and the students were watching back and forth between Aaron and Jared like a tennis match. I moved forward and let the cafeteria door slam closed. I sent a smirk at him.

"You want to know what we're going to do about it Aaron. How about I rearrange your face" my voice came out low and sharp. I almost didn't recognize it and I could see that Aaron was thinking the same. He visibly gulped. "If you speak about Sam like that ever again I swear to you Aaron I will not hold back"

"Ha as if Paul, you can't fight for shit" He spoke with confidence but I could tell he was nervous. He knew I could fight, he had seen my fights with Matt more than once.

I didn't speak again I just walked forward towards his table. I could feel eyes watching me. Jared grabbed my arm from behind me but I shook it off. I was standing across the table from Aaron now and he didn't seem to want to back down but I could see the small bit of sweat on his forehead and his Adams apple bobbling in his throat.

"Are you sure you don't want to give in Aaron-" Before I could finish my sentence I was interrupted by a strong demanding voice.

"Paul, get your ass over here now!" I turned around to see Sam standing with Jared. Anger was clearly written on his face.

I gave Aaron one last glare and walked over to Sam and out through the cafeteria doors. I could hear both Sam and Jared following and the students that were once silent burst into talking.

"What the hell was that all about?" Sam yelled when the doors swung shut behind him and the sounds of the students faded to mummers. I didn't say anything and neither did Jared. "This is what I was talking about with control you both should have gotten out of there as soon as he had said anything and yes Paul I heard everything that was said" He spoke with such authority. "I come here to see how you're both coping and as soon as I get here you are both arguing with a human that doesn't know what you are. Paul you are playing this wolf thing to your advantage against humans"

"How am I?" I asked clearly pissed off at how I had gotten the blame for all of this.

"If I hadn't of turned up you would have hurt that boy just to prove how strong you are" He stated.

"No I wasn't" I mumbled. "I wasn't going to do anything; I just wanted him to shut up so I thought I could scare him a bit" I protested. The truth, for a split second I wanted to hurt Aaron. I was disgraced with myself for that; he was once one of my best friends still is. The thought of hurting him was not something that should ever cross my mind.

Sam sighed and looked at the time. "Ten minutes left to the end of lunch. Can I trust you to not start fighting?" He raised his eyebrows. I nodded and so did Jared, who I noticed had remained quiet this whole time.

With that Sam left and told us he would pick us up later.

"I feel so bad about what just happened. Aaron and Dave are our friends" Jared sighed.

"I know me too. It's for their safety though" He nodded in agreement. We parted and went to our next classes when the bell rang.

The rest of the school day went by in the normal fashion. If normal is having girls giggle every time I walked their way or people shooting random looks at me every two seconds or having guys check you out to see if I'm more muscled then them. Ok so it didn't go in a normal fashion. When I saw Sam's car in the parking lot after school, I had never been happier. I can finally go for that run that I have been craving for all day.

**_--_**

**_Hey everyone!_**

**_Hope you like the chapter_**

**_6 days left of my contests!_**

**_New Moon movie is coming out soon! I can't wait, I pre-booked my ticket earlier!_**

**_Review and let me know what you think of this chapter, I actually like this!_**

**_Big Thanks to my beta Vampire-Chick91_**

**_Bex_**

**_xxx_**


	6. Not Noticing

**Chapter 6 – Not noticing what is in front of you**

I groaned as I got out of Sam's car for another day of lessons. Sam was eyeing us both and I knew that look in his eyes, it said mess up and I will kick your ass. I nodded in his direction with a slight smile on my face, as I slammed the door closed. Once again, Jared and I watched as he left, both of us chuckling to our self at Sam's attitude this morning. He had not spoken one word to us, but we could both tell that he was going to cave in soon.

"Another day" Jared sighed as we walked towards the front doors. I nodded in agreement. The stares and watchful eyes were exactly the same as yesterday; I didn't need to look around to see that all eyes were on us, I could feel them following every step that we took. I never knew that I would ever hold so much attention from my fellow classmates. What is wrong with these people? I have been in there classes since kindergarten! I kept my gaze on the floor and slumped my shoulders.

I heard Jared chuckle next to me. I look up at him confused. "Don't look but Bella is here today and she can't take her eyes off you, I swear her jaw is practically touching the floor" I broke out in to more laughter as my eyes widened. "Don't look she is still watching you and Matt is sending you a very deadly glare" He added with a snort.

As much as I wanted to look over and see if what Jared was saying was true, I didn't. I need to get over this crush on Bella, it needs to end. I can't be with her, as much as my heart pounds at just the sound of her name, I know that we are not meant to be. I dropped my eyes to the floor again as we walked into the school building for our first lesson.

The morning was slow and boring. I kept to myself and for once in my life I concentrated on my school work. It was better than forcing my attention on the babbling idiots I have to call my class mates.

Jared and I walked into the cafeteria to be met by silence. I didn't look in any ones direction as we got our food and made our way to our new table. The silence was beyond deafening, the only sound was our trays as we placed them on the table. As we sat people started to talk again and noise filled up in the large room. We each started to eat over lunch; I couldn't help but become well aware of the eyes still watching us. I dropped my pizza back on to the plate.

"I can't take this anymore Jared. What the fuck is everyone's problem?" I whispered so only he could hear. He shrugged and looked just as pissed off as me.

"They should get over it soon. Give it a week." He spoke calmly. I nodded and carried on with the pizza.

"So are we going for a run tonight?" I asked, hoping that he would agree. I could do with getting away. Sam has a rule at the minute though; we cannot go into the woods alone. To be honest I think he is over reacting. I mean, we have been werewolf's for over a week, where are the fucking vampires? When I signed up to this I was expecting a bit more action! Oh wait, I didn't sign up for it, no I just exploded one day and became a fucking fur ball! Yes, at first it was sort of cool, how many people can say that they can rearrange their body's elements and become a furry creature? Not many! But now it is sort of boring and so many cons come with it. We can't talk to Aaron or Dave, I'm lying to my mum, I have no clothes and did I mention that I am no longer human?

"Yeah, I could do with a run but I think Sam wants to take us to meet the elders tonight. He said something the other day about it being the elders meeting this weekend."

I gulped and looked at my food. Damn, I had forgotten about that. The elders were like La Push's council, they are the only ones that know about wolves and some of them were once wolves themselves. I say were because they no longer phase, the legends state that as long as a wolf phases they will forever stay the same age but once they stop they will carry on ageing. That must have to take a lot of control and I highly doubt I would have that type of control to stop for the rest of my life.

Jared and I hadn't met any of the Elder's yet and nor do we know anyone on the council, so Sam wanted to introduce us at the meeting.

"We will go for a run after then" I told him as I munched on my apple.

"Didn't know you ran Paul, but judging by your muscles it doesn't surprise me" I heard a voice behind me.

"What can I do for you Angela?" I asked as I moved over on the bench to let her sit down. She smiled in Jared's direction; Jared just looked at his food and ignored her.

"I just wanted to see how my favourite biology partner is doing today?"

I smiled at her and asked yet again. "I repeat what do you want Angela?"

She giggled and spoke again "Ok the real reason, I'm here is because I really need to talk to both of you after school it's really important." She pleaded with a sweet smile. It was the smile she wore when she wanted me to do the disgusting part of a biology project.

"Ok, but we need to hurry though because Sam is picking us up" She nodded in understanding. "Meet me at my locker after last lesson" I told her and couldn't help but wonder what it was that was so important.

"Okay-" She was cut off by a sweet magical voice behind us.

"Angela, are you coming?" I turned to see the goddess that is Bella Swan. "Hi Paul" She smiled a gorgeous smile at me. I looked up into her face and was struck by an emotion that I could only describe as love. The emotions going through me were all new as I took in her features. I never noticed how stunning her brown eyes really were until this day, sure I did find them beautiful but now I find them mesmerizing. They were deep and soulful, just by looking into them I could see every sensation that was playing within her. Her tiny hands took a piece of her brown shining hair and swept it behind her ear. What I would give to hold that hand in mine, to be the one touching her hair.

She was wearing a simple white t-shirt, black skinny jeans and black pumps. Simple, but left her looking dazzling. I couldn't take my eyes off her. Everything was spectacular, her body, her hair, her heart shaped face, her eyes, her slightly rosy cheeks and her red plump lips that were begging for me to touch them.

I was pulled from my trance when an elbow hit me in the side. Angela was smiling slightly with a strange knowing smile. She tilted her head vaguely towards Bella; it was so faintly that I almost missed it. I turned to Bella and she was looking at me. She seemed to be waiting for something. Then it hit me like a ton of bricks, I hadn't yet answered her when she said hi to me.

"Hi Bella" I tried to speak coolly but instead it came out in a squeak. Jared snorted behind me and I cleared my throat and repeated. "Hi Bella" in a voice that didn't sound like someone had punched me in the balls.

Bella just smiled and looked around before she moved closer. "Listen Paul" I didn't hear what she said next because I was isolated by her sweet smell. I breathed in and was hit by the sweet fragrances of strawberries and vanilla.

".............I really am" She smiled and was waiting once again for my answer. I looked at Angela and I could tell by the smug look on her face that she wasn't going to help me out again.

"I'm sorry what?" I asked Bella, and then mentally slapped myself because of how rude that sounded.

She frowned but answered me anyway. "I want to apologies for what happened with Matt the other week. He was an idiot. Sorry" She spoke with slight anger in her voice. She turned away from me and looked at Angela. "I'm going to class, I'll see you later" With that she left. I watched as her hips swayed gently and her hair shook as she took each step. When she had walked out of the cafeteria, I dropped my head on my arms on the table. "I'm such an idiot!" I told myself over and over again.

"I have to agree, Paul, man that was not smooth at all. From her point of view you probably looked like a jerk, but in my point of view you looked like some love sick puppy." Jared laughed. I lifted up my head and glared at him.

"Thanks for making me feel better" I grumbled. Jared winked and went back to eating.

"You may have made a total fool out of yourself, but look at the up side.........." Angela trailed off. Then her face becomes sympathetic. "Shall I tell her you are PMSing or something?" She asked. Jared chocked on his food and burst into laughter, which was followed by Angela's giggles.

"Just laugh at my expense. I've just made a complete fool of myself in front of the love of my life" I blurted out. I quickly slammed my hand over my mouth. Did I just say that?

The other two went quiet. I looked around to see if anyone else had heard me, fortunately no one was paying us any attention.

"I'm going to head to class now" Angela stood up. "Remember to meet me after school" She said with a small smile on her face. She left Jared and me at the table.

"Love of your life?" He snorted. I chucked my apple core at his head, earning a glare.

--

All the way through Biology Angela kept giving me strange looks and sometimes silently giggling to herself. I gave her questioning looks but she just shrugged it off and carried on listening to the incredibly boring teacher. When the end of Biology approached Angela yet again reminded me to meet her and quickly skipped out of the room.

My last lesson went by in a blur. The only thing that was on my mind was what Angela had to tell me and Jared. Was it about Bella? Was it about school in general?

I was the first to reach my locker and I quickly slammed my books into it and closed the door. I leant up against it and lost myself in thought again, this time only about Bella. She was the one subject that I was trying to extract from my mind but somehow she keeps coming back, that pretty face, those gorgeous eyes and that-

"Paul?" I heard two voices shout. I jumped out of my trance and looked around me. Angela and Jared were both standing in front of me. They didn't seem to have noticed how out of it I was. Angela kept looking around at some students that were passing us by and Jared was messing with his phone.

"What is it that you need to tell us Angela?" I asked her. She watched the final group of students exit the doors at the end of the corridor before turning to us.

"I know what you are" She whispered with the usual small smile on her face.

"I don't know what you're talking about" Jared was confused. I wasn't though. I had a good idea what she was talking about. How could she possible know though? Na she must be talking about something.

She lowered her voice and looked around before moving closer to both of us. "Your werewolves" She whispered. I instantly stiffen and so did Jared. I felt my jaw drop at how casual she was being about the matter; it was as if she was giving a weather report.

"Ho-w-w-" Jared struggled to get the words out.

"How do I know?" She asked him, he nodded, still shocked. "My dad is one of the elders and when I was little, like anyone else in La Push, I was told the legends. Not that long ago I heard my dad talking on the phone to Bella's dad, Charlie, they were talking about how Sam had imprinted on Emily and that he had attacked her. That's all I heard, at first I thought they meant that Sam had hit Emily but then I was confused about the whole imprint thing. So I did research and realized that it was linked to the legends that were more like stories to most people. When I saw Sam I realized that they must be true, the massive muscles, the growth 'spurt', the anger in his eyes, the temperature of his skin and over course there is the scar on Emily's face. Bear attack, my ass." She told us. "After that I started sneaking down stairs when my Dad had the other elders at ours. I learnt everything about the wolves that way, of course my dad doesn't know." She smiled.

I was too shocked to speak, and so was Jared. Angela continued. "That's the reason I need to talk to you. I think someone is going to phase and the Elder's don't know about it. I saw him other day. He was ill and looked like he was going to pass out."

I looked at Jared and he looked just as worried as I was. "Who?" I asked her urgently.

"His name is Embry Call and he is a year younger than us. I saw him today and he was still really ill and I managed to get close to him and his temperature was sky high"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure. Come on Paul I knew you were going to phase way before you actually did" She giggled.

"We will let Sam know" Angela gave us a wary look when Jared said this. "We will tell him that we saw him today and we will leave you out of it Angela" he added.

"Ok thanks. Make sure you don't think about this in wolf form, I don't want Sam to know that I have been sneaking into meetings." She smiled sweetly at us.

I nodded. "We won't Angela. Do you know where the meeting is been held tonight? We have to go" I sighed.

She thought for a minute before answering. "I think it's at Billy Blacks. He's a nice guy." She paused and then her face lit up. "Hey, his son, Jacob, is friends with Embry maybe he will be there and you can see for yourselves." She told us. Jared looked at his phone.

"We best go Sam is probably waiting for us. Don't want to piss of the boss anymore do we" He snickered.

"Ok, I got to go anyway. Ben is waiting for me. Bye" She gave us one last smile and walked down the corridor. She was just about to leave when she seemed to hold back as an afterthought.

"Paul" She said. I nodded my head for her to continue,

"Congratulations on imprinting" She grinned.

"What are you talking about I haven't imprinted?"

"Yes you have. On Bella" She gave me a huge smile and walked down the now completely empty corridor. Imprint? Me? No, I would have known, wouldn't I?

I thought back to lunch, the way she made me feel. I nearly choked on my own spit when I realized that the thoughts and feelings were there for a reason and that reason was because I did indeed imprint on a gorgeously stunning girl. That girl being the one girl that I have always secretly loved, ever since the first day I saw her. Could this be true? The girl that I have admired from afar for so many years is really my imprint, my soul mate.

It was quite in the hall as I thought about it until Jared had to break the silence.

"Paul you imprinted?" Jared gasped out between laughs

"I can't believe it. I never even realized" I spoke mainly to myself.

"Only you Paul would imprint on the one girl you have been crushing on for about 6 years and not even notice" He laughed and smacked me on the back. "Come on, we best go tell Sam the great news!"

**_--_**

**_Hey all my amazing readers!_**

**_I'm so sorry that I've not been updating my stories much; I'm just so busy at the minute. I swear I will get back to updating at least once a week when I get all my college work sorted._**

**_The contest voting starts on November 15th, so make sure you vote for your favourite, there is a link to all the stories on my profile. They are all great reads so make sure you check them out especially if you love Paul stories. If you have submitted a story and it is not on that list please tell me before the 15th. Thanks._**

**_I want to say a HUGE thank you to my beta Vampire-Chick91._**

**_And thanks to all you readers! Thank you, Thank you!_**

**_So what do you all think of the little twist with Angela? Hate it? Love it? Please let me know!_**

**_Bex_**

**_xxx_**


	7. Meeting the father

**Chapter 7 – Meeting the father**

"You imprinted?" Sam asked. I simply nodded in the passenger seat of the car. "Emily owes me ten bucks" He chuckled to himself as he started up the car.

"What?" I asked puzzled.

"Emily had her bet on Jared imprinting first but I knew it was going to be you, Paul. Especially after the way you talked about that girl. What was her name Bella?" He asked as he sped down the road.

"Yes that's her" I could feel a cheesy grin popping up on my face but I didn't stop it. Sam chuckled and pulled the car over outside a huge white house. I knew this house, I had to pass it every day to get to school but I had never paid that much attention to it, although I knew exactly who lived here. The Swans. My stomach twisted into knots as the ignition on the car was turned off.

"What are we doing here?" I asked, suddenly anxious. I didn't want Bella to know about me yet. I wasn't ready, was I expected to tell her straight away? Did Sam want me to walk straight in there and tell her that I was a wolf and had imprinted on her? No, she wouldn't take it well. She would be frightened and I don't want that. How would I possibly live with her being afraid of me, a monster? My mind seemed to flow to other thoughts. What if Bella took it well and wanted to be with me? I wanted to feel her in my arms; I want her to be mine and to love me. Not Matt.

Sam must have seen the unsure look on my features because he laughed. "Don't worry Paul, we are here because the Elders' meeting is here and Bella will not be here" He walked towards the house with Jared in tow. I was still in the car, still nervous, but the nerves were joined by another feeling. Despair. Bella wasn't here; I wouldn't see her until tomorrow. It was a good thing she wasn't here, of course it was, she wouldn't have to find out about the wolves, but that didn't stop the sudden need to see her face. "Paul hurry up" Sam shouted from the house. I sighed and climbed out of the car before making my way towards the place that Bella calls home. I could smell her delicious scent as soon as I strolled into the beautiful house. I breathed it in and cherished it.

Sam pulled me lightly into a room that was filled with men that I recognized from around La Push. Jared was shaking hands with a few. As I looked around at them I knew nearly all of them, after all La Push is a small town. I greeted them all and Sam introduced us.

Jared moved over to me as the men spoke amongst themselves. "Why did Angela tell us that the meeting was at Billy's?" I froze how I could forget that.

"Maybe she got it wrong?" It came out like a question, he just shrugged.

After that we all sat around a table that was placed in the middle of the room. Sam talked to the Elders about the progress of Jared and me. It felt weird having all these people knowing about our secret. I am too used to it just being the three of us, plus Emily. Now I realize that people that I see almost every day and never pay any attention to are now part of my life because of one secret that we all share. The six Elders explained to us that they, themselves are not wolves and it had skipped their generation due to no vampires being near. They said that their fathers, who were wolves, had made them promise to keep the secret so that when the vampires do return there is someone that will know how to handle it. I enjoyed listening to their stories and what they had to say about the wolves and I must admit I learnt a lot about La Push's history, history that no one else knows about.

We chatted for about two hours before Sam suggested that it was time that we left. I looked at the time and noticed I was late to dinner, so I instantly agreed with him. I don't want my mum to worry like she normally does.

"Before we leave" Everyone quieten down as Sam stood up and spoke. "I would like to let you all know that Paul imprinted today" All the men turned and smiled at me.

One asked, "On whom?"

"Her name is Isabella Swan" I smiled with pride at imprinting on such an amazing, heart-stopping girl.

"YOU WHAT?" a man screamed from the table of men. His eyes were wild as they glared at me. I could almost feel his anger bouncing off him. "YOU IMPRINTED ON MY DAUGHTER!"

Oh shit! How could I forget I am in Bella's house and that is Bella's father? Damn, that girl is making me lose my mind.

"Charlie calm down" Billy Black spoke peacefully. His eyes were locked on me. "We are very happy for you Paul" He smiled. Billy was always the one to be the most calm and relaxed; he seemed to always see the bright side of any situation.

Charlie mumbled something under his breath, before he looked at me again. "I suppose anyone is better than that Matt kid, god I can't stand that boy." There was mumbles of agreement from around the table. My lips were struggling to move into a smile but I managed to keep it under control as most of the men were still watching me and Jared. Charlie stood up and walked over to me. For a second I was tempted to run in the opposite direction. He was a tall man. Taller than any of us wolves, he must be about 6'9. I have seen him around La Push, as he is the chief of this town, but I have never realized just how intimating he actually was. When he reached me he held his hand out for me to shake, which I did. I shook firmly to show that I respected him and can hold my own, unlike Matt.

"Hurt my Bella and I will kill you" He growled with a menacing look in his eyes. I believe that he would actually kill me, it wasn't an empty threat.

I didn't let my fear show, Charlie doesn't want a wimp to be with his daughter, and he wants someone that can look after her. My voice fell from my mouth and I almost didn't recognize it. It was firm and strong unlike how I was feeling. "I would never hurt Bella." I spoke sincerely.

He seemed to watch me with focus as if he was analyzing me. His eyes were dark and locked with mine dangerously. I didn't look away, I will not be intimidated by him, and I want to prove that I am right for Bella. Everyone was quiet in the room. Our staring contest seemed to last hours but I knew it was only seconds. Charlie's expression seemed to soften, only slightly though. Or was it just the lighting?

"Welcome to the family, Paul" He shrugged back down into his seat as I thought over what he just said. Did that mean that he had accepted me? If that was the case, all I needed to do now was get Bella to accept me? Somehow I think that is going to be more of a challenge.

The mumbling started again and Sam motioned for us to leave. "Wait" Jared said. "Excuse me everyone." The men turned their attention towards him. "Paul and I saw a boy at school that looks like he is about to phase. He looked really ill" Nobody spoke so Jared carried on. "His name is Embry Call"

Billy gasped and the others all started to talk. "Sam you know what to do, don't let him out of your sight" Billy demanded. Sam nodded and led us away. As the three of us walked up the drive way towards Sam's parked car, Bella was walking down with Matt. I felt my breath hitch when I saw her beauty. I couldn't help the look of longing that I knew had appeared on my face. Matt must have seen it as well because he sent a daggered look at me then smirked as he threw his arm around Bella's shoulder. Anger flared through me, but as Bella's eyes locked with mine I relaxed. She smiled and shrugged off Matt's arm.

Bella walked in through her front door, with Matt following. Jared pulled me to the car as I was tempted to follow her. I slumped into the front seat of the car and my eyes were locked on the front door of Bella's house. Where Charlie was now yelling at Matt telling him that he was wasn't allowed in his house. I couldn't help a huge grin spread across my face, to the extent that it hurt my cheeks.


	8. Another Brother

**Chapter 8 – Another brother**

School the next day was painful to say the least. Bella seemed to be everywhere I went......with Matt. He kept smirking at me and kissing Bella passionately whenever I walked past. It was torture. The only way I dealt with it all was thinking about how Charlie Swan had treated him yesterday. That thought made it bearable. But even the gloating thoughts didn't take away the hurt when Bella would kiss him back or hold his hand. By lunch time my heart was aching so much, I did actually think I was going to cry.

I sat and munched on my lunch, but not really tasting it. Jared was yet to turn up and the only thing to occupy my time was to stare at Bella. She was sat with Matt, Angela and Ben at a table not far away from my own.

Watching Matt and Bella interact made my heart bleed. I want that with her. Why should he have her? He doesn't deserve her. But neither do I, I added onto my thoughts. What have I ever done to deserve the beauty that is Bella Swan? Nothing. I am almost as bad as Matt is. I said almost, I'm not a pig like he is. I would treat Bella right, but how do I prove that to her? After all I can't even speak a sentence correctly when in her presence. I tried to suppress the growl in my throat when I saw Matt's hand rest on Bella's backside as they walked across the cafeteria towards the exit doors. He should respect her!

"People will start to think you are stalking Bella if you carry on" I heard a voice say next to me. Angela.

"I don't care what people think" I let out a sigh of despair as I carried on staring at the doors helplessly.

"Talk to her, get to know her" she told me as she stole a chip off my plate. "Did you tell the elders about Embry?" She whispered to me with caution. I nodded.

"Yes, were keeping an eye on him. Sam thinks it will happen within the next few days" I whispered back to her looking around to see if anyone was listening. "Why did you tell us that the meeting was at the Blacks anyway? It was at Bella" Her name fell from lips perfectly and a smile formed on my face.

She shrugged. "I don't know they must have changed their minds." She shook her head and grabbed more of my food. "Where's Jared anyway?" She asked and looked at my empty table.

I looked around to see that he still hadn't turned up. "I don't know" I zoned out. It was half way through lunch, where is he? I couldn't help but feel like something bad had happened, I had a gut feeling. I stood and looked around the cafeteria, ignoring the glares from my past friends that I still hadn't bothered to talk to.

"Angela I'm going to go look for him" I mumbled before I bolted for the doors. I vaguely heard her mumble something about throwing away my lunch. I made my way around the school, down each corridor and looking into every classroom. There was no sign of him at all. Had he gone home? Surely he would have told me.

The bell signaled for the next class. The swamps of people diving in every direction made it impossible to point Jared out. I just knew something happened, I couldn't explain it. It was just a feeling.

I quickly made my way to the school exit without being seen and then across the grass and into the woods. I rushed to take off my clothes and phase. It didn't take much to phase; all I had to do was think of Matt.

I closed my eyes and listened for any sign of Jared's mind. I heard it, but it wasn't Jared or Sam, it was someone else.

_Embry?_ I thought and heard the faint answer of a yes.

_Where are you? _I asked panicked that Embry had phased and we didn't know.

_I'm at Jared's, in his garden._ I breathed in a breath of fresh air when he spoke of Jared. At least he has someone with him.

_Ok, I'm on my way._ I told him as I sped off through the woods and in the direction of Jared's, clothes dangling from my mouth. His garden led onto the woods which made it easier to phase and not be seen.

I got to Jared's in no time and must have seen the funniest sight that my eyes had ever been met by. A huge brown wolf was laid on the floor, looking bored out of his mind. How can he be bored, he just phased into a giant wolf? He looked up when he heard me walking towards him.

_You'd be bored if you had been like this for five hours because you can't phase back._ Only then did I realize just how strong his anger was. I could see it streaming off him.

I looked over at Jared who seems to be talking on the phone, I listened closer and realized that it was Sam who was trying to get away from work.

_Ok, you need to calm down,_ I told him.

_I know, Jared keeps saying that but I just can't,_ he whined.

"JARED! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HOME?" I recognized his mother, Karen's voice coming from the house. It seemed to be getting closer and her footsteps louder. Shit. Jared sent me a panicked look as he dropped the phone and ran towards the door. Embry seemed more alert and was immediately on his feet. Shit, what are we going to do?

I quickly jumped over the fence that leads to the woods and I heard Embry follow me. "Why are you not at school?" Karen's voice rang out again.

"I don't feel well" He mumbled. I snorted at his attempt at lying; he never was good at it. "The school nurse sent me home. I was just getting some fresh air"

"Oh God! Your skin is boiling. Come on, off to bed" I heard footsteps and then a door slam. I took the silence as a sign that they were no longer in the garden.

_Right, I'm going to go and get some shorts for you and you will think of happy thoughts and yourself human until it works. Don't worry about how long it will take, Sam says that it is normal for it to take a long time on your first phase;_ I thought to Embry before I phased and flung my clothes back on. The fence felt higher now that I was in human form but I managed to get over it and grabbed the shorts that Jared must have gotten out for Embry.

When I reached Embry again he was in human form. I passed the shorts to him and leant up against a tree. I watched as he looked down at his hands to check that he was back to his normal self. After some time he looked at me. "So the legends are real?" His voice was shaky. I nodded. "Wow"

"Come on, let's go to Sam's?" I nodded my head to a passage way that lead on to the street before I began to walk over to it.

"Why?" He seemed confused but followed me anyway.

"He's our Alpha." I told him. "Our leader, he will tell you all you need to know and help you handle your anger. You are unable to be around humans until you handle it." We were now on the street and he had caught up to me.

"I can't believe all the stories are real" He whispered, mainly to himself.

"Well, believe it because you're living it." I told him with a smile. I gulped and didn't say anything else. I don't blame him though, I mean he has just found out that wolves exist and he is in fact one. No one is going to take that easy.

We neared Sam's house and I could see his truck in the driveway. He managed to get off work. "What about my friends?" He asked me. I think he already knew the answer but I didn't want to be the one to tell him.

"I best go back to school and sort out why we have missed lessons. Like I said, Sam will tell you everything you need to know." I started to walk away and voiced over my shoulder. "Welcome to the family"

**_--_**

**_I know this chapter isn't very good, I think I have re-written it about three times but it just wouldn't get any better. Sorry._**

**_I have a couple of new stories on the go for those that didn't know._**

**_Learn from Yesterday – Bella/wolf (not decided who will imprint on her yet. Give me your opinions)_**

**_I will help you – Bella/Jacob AH_**

**_Enjoy!_**

**_I was looking through Paul and Bella fan-fics the other day and I seriously can't believe how many there are! I remember when I first started to write my first Paul and Bella story (You're my only number one) there was only like ten and now there's something like a hundred, I'm shocked at how popular they are, but Paul is awesome!_**

**_Happy New Year to you all and remember to review!_**

**_Bex_**

**_xxx_**


	9. Charlies Plan

**_Hi everybody._**

**_I want to give all of you a huge apology because I haven't updated ANY of my stories in a few weeks. The reason been my boyfriend (of two years) and I broke up and not on good terms and it's been really hard for me the past week or so. I just haven't had the heart to write and still haven't but I felt like I owe you something to let you know I am still alive! So after many days and listening to many sad songs......here's chapter nine....._**

**_--_**

**Chapter 9 – Charlie's Plan**

I had to ask myself why? Why did this have to happen to me? That what I thought as I sat in my living room on a Saturday night, alone, flicking through the channels mindlessly. Sam was out helping Embry phase and Jared was.... I haven't got a clue where Jared was. I breathed out a breath of air and looked over at the clock. 6:30, is that too early to go to bed?

Bang, Bang. The noise coming from the front door echoed around the house. I frowned as I looked around the room as if that was going to give me the answer to who was knocking. I reluctantly pushed myself up from the comfort of my seat. The knocking entered the silent room once again but this time more demanding and threatening. I was almost scared to move any closer, I said almost.

I swung the door open fiercely to see Charlie Swan with his usually frown written upon his face. He seemed so much taller today and his demanding form took up my full front doorway. "Ummm......What can I do for you?" I asked politely but I knew he could sense my fear.

His face broke out into a smirk. "You're coming to my house for dinner." He said simply as if it was obvious. I looked at him with pure confusion written on my expression. "Bella has invited Matt and she has told me I need to be nice, so I'm inviting you" He looked please with himself.

I thought through what he had just said. "What?" I said finally after coming to the conclusion that it didn't make any sense.

"Let me make it simple for your little mind. You are coming to my house to annoy Matt" He laughed like a big child.

"But you told Bella you would be nice?" I questioned.

"Yes this way I will be annoying him without saying anything" He chuckled again and grabbed hold of my arm, pulling me out of the house.

"Ummm ok" I mumbled and let him pull me over to his car.

--

The drive to the Swan house was uncomfortable; I mean why wouldn't it be? I have just near enough been kidnapped. Charlie made small talk in the car, asking me basic questions about how my mum was and stuff. When we pulled up outside his house however, he didn't get out.

"Paul, I'm going to ask you a question in a bit. Reply with 'Why would I want to leave La Push when it has everything here to offer'" He had a small smirk on his face that told me he was up to something but to be honest I didn't really care. I nodded and we both left the car and walked towards the house. Charlie led the way through the hallway and into a room. "We have a guest Bella" He announced as he walked in.

I took a deep breath before I emerged into the living room. Bella's eyes instantly flashed to me and she took in who I actually was, her eyes seemed to hold a certain glow to them. I gave her small smile. She looked just as beautiful as ever, I don't think anyone in this world could compete with her.

Matt's expression held pure irritation. My insides were laughing when I saw the hatred that was in his eyes, knowing full well that I was the reason behind it. Charlie was amused. No, amused wasn't a strong enough word. He was completely and utterly ecstatic. The joy of making Matt so miserable was defiantly making his day. And mine.

"Paul is staying for dinner" Bella looked at Charlie bewildered, but quickly composed herself.

"But why?" She asked him. She surprised me yet again. Her voice was so calm and passive, as if she was completely expecting this.

Charlie just shrugged as a response. "So what's for dinner?" he asked and clapped his hands roughly together to create a loud slapping noise, that made Matt jump up quickly from the seat out of fright. His face was a picture, the horror and fear was clearly written on every inch of his pale looking face. I tried to stop the chuckle from escaping my lips but it seemed to want to make its self known.

Charlie didn't even try to stop his laughter. He just exploded, which earned him a smack from Bella, who didn't look impressed. Matt scowled in Charlie's direction before sitting back down, this time cautiously.

"We've having chicken casserole" Bella answered Charlie's question after disappearing through the door that must have lead to the kitchen. My feet started to move and I realised that I internally wanted to follow her, but I managed to stop myself before it was noticed by the others. I took a seat across the table from Matt, much to my regret.

Charlie winked at me as he also situated himself at the table. Next to Matt.

"So Matt what are your ambitions for after School?" He asked Matt as he gave him a stern look that I recognised all too well from mine and Charlie's official first meeting.

Matt seemed slightly taken back by the question and just managed to stutter his answer out. "ummm I'm going to college for football." Wow he really was scared of Charlie, was my only thought as I watched him tremble. This may just be a great dinner after all.

"O" Charlie forged disappointment. "That's it?"

"Yes?" Matt's reply came out more as a question.

"Oh"

"What are you doing after school Paul?" Charlie turned his attention to me.

I smirked and cast a look at Matt before politely returning my attention to Charlie. "I'm going to be working with you of course Charlie. Why would I want to leave La Push when it has everything here to offer" I leant back in my seat knowing my work was done.

Charlie smiled and turned back to Matt who looked like he was sweating slightly. "So Matt do you not think that La Push has everything to offer?"

Matt plainly gulped and looked away from Charlie's killer glare. "Yes"

"But you're leaving?" Charlie pressed. "Is La Push not good enough for you Matt"

Matt was more than annoyed at Charlie. "It's just La Push" Matt mumbled before gaining more confidence and adding. "What is there to stay for?"

That's it. That is what Charlie was waiting for. Matt is such an idiot didn't he just notice that he had dug himself into a very deep hole. "My daughter for one, is my daughter not good enough to stay for?" Charlie snared. This really was quite the show, I was trying my hardest not to laugh out loud.

Matt's face was bright red as he spoke. "Yes she is but-"

Charlie cut him off. "But? There are no buts with my daughter" His voice level had risen and I could tell that he was anger now.

"DAD" Bella yelled in to the room, making all three of us realise that she was only in the other room. Charlie slumped his shoulders and gave Matt one last glare before Bella entered the room with our dinner.

--

Bella can cook! Her food was probably the best I had ever tasted and I let Bella know about it. Of course she blushed every time I complemented her which made me gaze at her face at bit too long. Nobody really spoke as we all ate and nor did Matt and Charlie so much as look at each other. Bella was annoyed that much was clear; I could see her giving he father disappointed looks. After dinner Bella disappeared into the kitchen again and we all sat in the living room watching whatever Charlie put on the TV. I couldn't help but want to know what Bella was doing and I really just wanted to be close to her. I looked over at Charlie who was sat with his eyes closed and Matt who was watching TV with his mouth slightly open. I shook my head and rose to my feet. Neither of them noticed.

I strolled through the door that Bella had gone through earlier. I was right it was the kitchen. She was stood at the sink washing dishes, unaware of my presence. She moved over to the counter across of the sink and grabbed some of the dishes.

"Let me get that" I told her and took the dishes out of her overflowing arms and placed them all in the sink.

"Thanks" she mumbled and turned towards the counter before realize that there was no longer anything there. She looked at me again and her eyebrows frowned in confusion. "Why are you here? I saw you here other day as well. Whats the deal?"

I turned to the sink and started to wash them, trying my hardest to not look in the direction of Bella. If I was to look into her eyes I would no doubt be drug down to telling her the truth before I would even realize what I was saying.

"I'm doing some work with your father" It was barely the truth but not a lie either. I could see her watching me by the corner of my eye.

"What kind of work?" She questioned.

I took a deep breath and mumbled a quick "Just work" hoping that the conversation would be cut short and she would give in. But she didn't.

"I asked what kind of work?"

"Just work Bella. Leave it" It wasn't me who answered her. Charlie was stood at the door listening to our conversation with a worried look on his expression. His voice was cold and hard. I saw Bella frown in his direction before picking up a towel and drying the pile of dishes I had already washed. I could see her looking at me from the corner of her eye so I took time to examine the dish in my hand trying with all my might not to see her.

"Paul can I speak to you after you have finished?" Charlie grumbled and left the room before I could even give him a reply. He had left me with Bella and the tension that was in the air around us was unbearable.

"So your working for my dad?" She muttered with the same frown in place. Her gaze was no longer on me and she looked almost as if she wasn't bothered by my answer. I knew different, however.

"Yeah I am" My mouth went dry as I spoke. Was this really happening? Was I speaking to Bella Swan?

"So are you like a hit man or something?" She asked and I was taken aback by her seriousness and her bluntness of the matter. I chuckled and handed her the pan in my hand.

"No, I'm not a hit man"

"Mafia member?" A small smile formed on her face as she peaked a look at me from the corner of her eye.

"No. Nothing like that"

"Didn't think so" She smiled at me fully and I felt my heart skip well over ten beats. "You may seem like this mad teenage boy with a need to punch anything in your path but I think there's more to you than that" She blushed. "I don't know what it is yet but I will find out" She whispered the last part as if she was speaking to herself.

I was just about to speak when I was rudely cut off. "Bella, babe can you get me a drink?" Matt yelled from the living room. A frown formed on Bella's face as she quickly grabbed a glass from the cupboard and filled it with Lemonade.

I watched with rage as she left the room and returned empty handed. She instantly started to dry the dishes again. Before I could stop myself I spoke. "You shouldn't put up with that" It came out as a mumbled but I could tell by her sudden stoppage that she did hear me.

"What do you mean?"

"Serving him. He has legs so he could have done it himself" I told her.

"I'm his girlfriend. I'm supposed to do that" She defended herself. I could not believe what I was hearing.

Before I was aware of where my feet were moving I was stood directly next to her. She continued to dry the dish she was holding so I grabbed it and pulled it out of her hands. "No. He should be doing that kind of thing for you. He should be in here helping you dry the dishes, he should be making you drinks and most importantly Bella he should be completely thankful to have someone like you in his life. I know that if I was him, I would do anything to keep you happy because I'd know that you are completely worth anything that I offered" Her eyes moved up to look at me as I spoke. I didn't look away from her eyes as she moved her body so she was facing me fully. "Bella-"

She didn't want to hear what I was going to say next however as she stood up on her tip toes and pressed her lips against mine. I was shocked at her actions at first but I didn't delay the moment before I started to move my lips and grabbed her waist with my hands to get her closer to my body. The feel of her so close made every nerve in my body tingly and I never wanted it to end. Her arms reached up and moved around my neck, gently pulling my head forward.

"Bella?" I voice broke our moment and I immediately pulled away from Bella. "Bella? I need a straw!" It was Matt shouting from the living room. I looked at Bella who had a small frown on her face but when she saw me looking at her she replaced it with a smile before getting a straw and leaving the room.

I couldn't help the grin form on my face as I touched my lips with my fingers. Did that just happen?

**_--_**

**_--_**

**_I hope you have accepted my apologies, as some of you may know it is really hard to get over a break up. I have recently updated 'I will help you' and some of the reviews I received were really understanding and I am very thankful for that!_**

**_I was meant to be updating all my stories at the weekend but unfortunately something came up with my ex and it made me feel even more down and depressed._**

**_Leave me a review to make me feel happy again people. Love you all and your amazing support for all my stories!_**

**_Bex_**

**_xxx_**


	10. Rizza

_**Contest winner appearance in this chapter! This is dedicated to imaginarybox, the winner of Bexxyy's Paul Imprint contest. She is a talented writer and completely deserved to be voted winner by you readers!**_

_**I hope you like it, Rizza! :)**_

_**--**_

**Chapter 10 – Rizza**

Another day, I frowned, another boring day. Both Jared and I were sat in front of my TV watching the football, neither of us was paying much attention to it and every so often one of us would sigh in boredom. This is how most Sundays went by. You would have thought that with us been werewolves we would have a pretty cool life's, but no. Not recently, not ever.

"What do you want to do?" Jared asked for what seemed like the thousandths time.

"I don't know" I groaned and turned the channel over on the TV yet again.

Silence again. I moaned. "I'm so bored! Why is there never anything to do around here" My phone rang which caused both myself and Jared to jump. I quickly picked it up and answered it, hoping that the person on the other end of the phone was calling with something to do.

"Hell-" I didn't even get chance to finish my greeting before Embry's voice filled my ears. He was talking so fast that I couldn't understand a thing he was saying. I pulled the phone away from my ear and Jared gave me a confused look. I put the phone on speaker to reveal to him Embry's voice. He looked as freaked out as I was. "What Embry?"

He took a deep breath and whisper into the phone. "I think I fucking imprinted! What the fuck do I do?"

"What?" Jared strugged to keep in his laughter and I stared at the phone shocked.

"I'm at Port Angeles mall with my mum and I have imprint on a girl in the food court. Seriously I'm freaking out here. What about if she leaves and I never see her again, what the fuck do I do?"

"Wait, hold on a second" I paused and then started laughing, "You're at the mall with your mum!" Jared joined in with my laughter and in no time at all we were rolling on the floor.

"Ha-ha laugh it up. I'm not with her anymore. I only drove her here and I'm driving her home when she's finished. Now back to the real matter at hand..." He trailed off.

I let one final laugh and straightened myself out and sat back on the couch. "Might sorry, okay." I said and couldn't really think of anything to say. I shrugged in Jared direction and he decided to answer instead.

"Embry we will be there is half an hour, keep her in your sight and we will help you out when we get there" I looked at him gobsmacked as he hung up on Embry.

"Why do we have to go?" I whined. He laughed and stood up stretching.

"It's something to do and I want to see who Embry imprinted on" He said wiggling his eyebrows and chuckled.

"How do you expect us to get to Port Angeles in half an hour?"

He looked at me bewildered, "Serious Paul, with your driving we will probably be there in half that time" I gave him a rude hand gesture before he disappeared out of my living room door.

--

Jared was right we got to the mall with five minutes to spare. "Told you so" He chuckled as we looked around the food court for Embry.

"Fuck you" I mumbled as I spotted him sat in the corner staring in one direction looking a bit like a pervert. We both smirked as we walked over to him and pulled out two of the chairs at the table.

"She's over there" He said almost dream like. My eyes followed the direction in which he was pointing. There was a group of four girls all sat at a table in the centre of the foot court, giggling and chatting. They were all pretty and almost looked the same with their long black hair and tanned skin.

"Which one?" Jared asked eagerly.

"The beautiful one" Well that narrowed it down.

I smacked the back of his head. "Which one?"

"She is the one sat on the left with the red t-shirt on." I saw her and I knew instantly that she went well with Embry. She laughed just at that minute at something her friend had said, it was closely followed by Embry's sigh.

"Just go over to her" I told him. I pushed his arm in which his chin was resting on , so his head slipped, he didn't even seem to notice.

"No, I can't do that" He seemed almost scared of the idea.

"Just go and talk to her, seriously it's not that hard" I laughed at his nervousness.

"Oh like you talk to Bella all the fucking time, you mean" He chuckled sarcastically.

I opened my mouth to respond, but then shut it again when I realised he was right. I still hadn't told the guys about the kiss. I had told t hem all about the dinner and Charlie's hatred for Matt but I didn't feel right talking about the kiss. It was private between Bella and myself.

Jared rolled his eyes and shook his head at us. "Pathetic"

"Oh if you think it so easy then why don't you go over there" Embry raised his eyebrows at him.

"She isn't my imprint!" Jared defended himself and held up his hands.

"Doesn't matter, if you think your such a big man you go over there and introduce yourself to one her friends"

I laughed and Jared glared at us both before giving up. He exhaled loudly and got to his feet. "Ok fine. I'll go and talk to them" He shrugged and sighed heavily. Embry's watched with shock as he walked casually towards the four girls. I had seen him do this before; it was no surprise to me. Jared was always so calm and collected that talking to random people didn't bother him. Both Embry and I watched as Jared reached the table and each of the girls looked at him, one or two even battered their eyelashes. Not Embry's imprint, however, she looked straight past Jared and at Embry. The flash of her brown eyes only lasted a few seconds before she returned her gaze to Jared who had hold of the attention of the other three girls. Jared seemed at ease just talking and every few seconds the girls would giggle. After only minutes Jared waved at the girls and walked back over to our table. He sat down casually and smiled at both of us. "See that wasn't that hard" He shrugged.

Embry gaped at Jared. "How the fuck did you do that?" He whisper yelled with disbelief covering his face.

Jared slumped his shoulders again. "It not a big deal"

"What did you talk about?" I asked curiously whilst secretly gathering tips on how to talk to Bella without making a completely fool out of myself.

"Well, I introduced myself and then told them that I was forced to walk over there and talk to them"

"What, just like that?" Embry was still in doubt as he looked over to his imprints table again. I knew for a fact that he was thinking the exactly same things as me; girls are hard to figure out.

"Yep" He paused. "She asked me what your name is Embry." Embry's face lit up and his eyes slightly widened. He looked almost comical.

"She did?" His voice came out breathlessly. Jared nodded, with a small smirk on his face. I couldn't help but let out a small chuckle at Embry's sudden happiness. I looked back over at the table of girls to find that they were no longer sitting there. They were walking towards us. I elbowed Embry in the side and nodded my head discreetly in their direction. When he realised what I was trying to tell him, his breathing sped up and his face went bright red. Jared chuckled. "No, no, no what do I say!" He mumbled to himself as his head fell down on to the table and he tried to hide his face.

"Embry be yourself" Jared tried to calm him down and gave a slight smack on the back.

"No, don't be yourself, you'll scare her away" I laughed loudly and dunked out of the way of Embry's fist. His gaze was elsewhere and I faintly saw his shoulders fall slightly and a frown form on his face.

"She wasn't coming over here" He muttered. I followed his gaze over to the girls, who were now ordering drinks at the Starbucks counter. I reached into my pocket and pulled out a hand full of coins and placed then with a clang on the table in front of Embry. He looked up at me curiously.

"Go and get me a drink will you" I looked around the room casually gazing at a group of teenagers sat a few tables away from us. I heard the scrap of Embry's chair across the floor and the jangling of money. When his footsteps had fainted away I looked over at Jared who was staring at Embry.

"$10 says that he messes up somehow" He sniggered with clear amusement on his expression.

"I'm not betting anything because I know he is going to mess up." I shook my head and turned in the direction of Starbucks, preparing myself for a show. Embry was stood in the queue, which wasn't that long so the girls were only a few places in front. His facial expression gave away all his feelings. His eyes were wide and his cheeks slightly pink, yes he was nervous. "What to move closer for a better view?" Jared snorted and rose to his feet. We both moved a few tables to the left so that we were right next to the counter and could see the anxious Embry more clearly. He moved from one foot to the other has he stood patiently behind an old couple.

He was so busy moving from left to right that he didn't even notice that the girls were walking away from the counter. Then-

"Oh god, I'm so sorry!" Embry stuttered out as he gazed at her. She looked down at her soaking wet shirt in disgust and then up at Embry. Her face softens slightly. I knew that on the inside she was very thankful that her drink was only water and not any type of hot drink.

"It's fine, it was an accident" She smiled and picked up a napkin from the nearest table.

Embry didn't say anything, just started at her with his mouth ever so slightly hanging open. I coughed loudly which didn't really make a difference to his state. He just rushed out "Your pretty" He slapped his hand over his mouth and a pink blush flushed his cheeks, darker than what it was before. The girl's friends giggled and the girl herself smiled at Embry with a shocked look on her face.

I was tempered to smack my forehead with my hand, but didn't. Did I really look this pathetic in front of Bella, when I was stuttering out my words? God I hope not.

"Well your straight forward aren't you" The tanned girl giggled and went back to wrapping the new stain on the front of her shirt. I nearly laughed when she said this, he was far from straight forward, if only she knew that he had been sat here for over an hour watching her and trying to work up the courage to talk to her.

Embry didn't say anything just looked at her. I coughed again, which didn't go unnoticed by the girl. "I'm sorry about your drink" Embry mumbled.

"Don't worry about it" She held a hand to him. "I'm Rizza"

"I-I'm Embry" He managed to stutter out. The blush on his cheeks had not gone away; in fact it had gone a deeper shade. "I'm sorry about your drink"

"You said that already" She giggled. He looked down at the floor and scratched the back of his head. God, I really felt for him, but at the same time I was thinking about how this was better than what was on TV.

"Can I buy you another drink?" The shyness in his voice was obvious.

"Yes sure" Rizza gave him a killer smile before she let him lead the way back to Starbucks. Her friends all giggled but didn't follow after her instead they walked in the opposite direction and sat at another table, all were chatting.

"That wasn't as bad as I thought it was going to be" Jared whined.

"I was personally hoping for a bit more drama, you know, she could have at least slapped him or something" I sighed dramatically. Jared laughed, but it was cut off quickly.

"Shut up!" A voice all too familiar rang out across the foot court. I knew that voice anywhere and it was not someone that I wanted to speak to at this moment, but I couldn't help but let my head spin around to see who he was shouting so loudly at.

I was right. Aaron and Dave were only a few tables away from us. Dave wore the same composed look at as he picked at a cookie in front of him. Aaron was on his feet with a look of pure fury on his face. I rolled my eyes, when was he not getting into a fight? I was about to look away when someone caught my eye, Matt. He was stood with a bunch of his friends on the table next to Aaron and Dave; he had that familiar smirk on his face as he looked at Aaron with amusement.

"You're a loser Aaron" The smirk was still on his face as he looked at Aaron. When Aaron didn't speak, Matt rose to his feet which caught the attention of people around the food court. I knew from past experiences that security would turn up soon enough. Matt had made his way to stand in front of Aaron. I couldn't help but notice the size difference. Aaron wasn't small, but Matt made him look it. "Do you have something to say?" Matt asked Aaron. He didn't answer but from the look on Aarons face he wasn't backing down and fully intended to fight.

"Answer me!" Matt yelled, finally the look of annoyance was playing on his face and the dumb smirk was no longer. It seemed to go in slow motion from that point on. I was vaguely aware of Matt's hand clenching into a fist, I didn't think he had the balls to hit Aaron in a public place, but he proved me wrong as his fist collided with the side of Aarons face and forced him to the floor.

Matt's smirk was back as laughed at Aaron who was now clutching his head and howling in plain. Dave had instantly gone to Aaron's side. Dave was never one to fight and nor did anyone expect him to, he was much small than Aaron and any other boy at our school. He was the brains but I knew, and so did everyone else, he could fight.

My body shook with anger as Matt's foot went forward and smacked Aaron in the stomach. My hands clenched into fist with the fury that was running through me. I couldn't get my thoughts straight as I marched over to where everyone in the food court was now gazing. I knew what my intentions were, however, make Matt pay. Matt had his back to me when I reached him so I grabbed him by the scuff of the neck and slammed his head into the table. I knew that sneaking up on someone from behind was not fair but what about Matt is fair? Nothing. I pushed him on the fall and watched as he dropped his head into his hands in pain. His friends knew to never get involved with any of our fights and had suddenly disappeared into the crowd around us. I laughed as I lunged my foot into Matt stomach just has he had done to Aaron. "Doesn't feel so good been on the receiving end does it Matt" I yelled as I kicked over and over again.

I felt a hand on my shoulder. It roughly started to pull me away from Matt. "Paul let's get out of here now" Jared told me. I nodded knowing that if I didn't leave soon I would do something I regretted, phase.

It was at that moment that I was truly grateful for Sam's pressure to control our anger and that full week of practising. If I hadn't have done that I would not have been able to control myself.

I took one look back at Aaron and Dave, who were both now stood and watching both Jared and I with intense eyes. I nodded once in their direction and followed Jared quickly through the crowds wanting to get away before security or the police got here.

_**--**_

**_--_**

_**Hope you all like it and sorry again about the delay! Computer got a virus but my Dad managed to get it sorted at the weekend so its fine now, it runs really slowly though.**_

_**Tell me what you think of the chapter, more Bella will be in the next chapter, I promise!**_

_**Anyways at the minute I'm sorting out music on my IPod and if any of you people have any music suggestion for me that would be cool. I'm into any type of music really, so it doesn't matter what it is. I'm really sick of the music on my IPod now; I need something new to listen to!**_

_**Again, hope you like it and HUGE thank you to my patient beta, Vampire-Chick91!**_

_**OH and before I forget! I am currently posting all my stories onto a new website called The Wolf Pack. The link is on my profile. It's not very big at the minute but join to show your support! The more members they get the more recognised it will be, so JOIN! LINK ON MY PROFILE!**_

_**Sorry for my rambling! But before I post this I want to give out another THANK YOU! Thanks to all my fan-fiction friends that have stuck by me whilst I have been going through my tough time, you all know who you are!**_

_**Bex**_

_**xxx**_


	11. Confrontations

_**Chapter 11 – Confrontations**_

"Paul?" I heard the voice of my mother as a gentle hand shook my arm. "Paul, time to wake up, I made pancakes" I flashed my eyes open and laughed at her cheerful voice.

"Someone's happy this morning." I pointed out as I sat up and stretched both arms above my head and then lowered my hands to rub my eyes. Her laugh seemed so carefree and I was happy that my mother was starting to really get over my Dad and move on with her life.

"Nothings wrong with been happy" She smiled.

"I know" I nodded in agreement.

"So..." She started and I raised my eyebrows at her. "Why did you go to the Swans house for Dinner other night" She asked me. I looked at her confused but she soon explained herself. "It's a small town, everyone knows everything" She laughed. Not everything, I thought to myself.

"If you must know, Charlie was just been nice and wanted to invite me round" I wasn't lying, I just wasn't telling the whole truth.

"Are you sure?" I nodded.

My mother stared at me for a second and I placed an innocent smile on my face as I looked back at her. She snorted before kissing my forehead and leaving the room gracefully. "Remember pancakes downstairs."

--

"Your mum's happy this morning" Jared commented as we both left my house after eating stacks of pancakes.

I nodded. "I know it's a nice change" He agreed. We both had decided to walk to school today as it was a nice day and in La Push that was very hard to come by.

"Speaking of people been happy, I bet Embry's bouncing off the walls today." Jared joked.

"I bet he is" I mumbled. I must admit I was jealous of Embry and how easy he and his imprint will have their relationship, after all, my imprint is already dating someone, that someone been my worst enemy.

I was dreading the day ahead of me for many reasons. First of all and most importantly, I had kissed Bella Swan on Friday and today is the first time I will see her since that amazing and completely mind-blowing moment, second, I had punched her boyfriend in the face yesterday and thirdly to top it all off, I knew without a doubt I would have to deal with a confrontation from my former best friends about my actions in the second reason.

When we reached the school most of the students were already there, talking and chatting with their friends. Jared and I both leant up against the school wall and gazed out at all the people in the parking lot.

"You know what makes me laugh so much" Jared paused. "All these people are completely unaware of the life that we live but yet this town is so small, how do they not notice?"

I shrugged and watched as Aaron and Dave both pulling into the parking lot. I dipped my head and looked at Jared by the corner of my eye. He had seen them too. Aaron jumped out of the truck first of all and let his eyes fly across the parking lot. It didn't take long before they found us. Dave had also seen us and decided to take the first steps and Aaron seemed to wonder close behind him.

"Can we talk to you?" Dave asked with a slightly awkward Aaron next to him. I looked at Jared and he nodded. I leaned back against the wall and waited for them to speak. I was terrified at what they were going to say.

"Aaron would just like to apologise for what happened at the mall and he wants to thank you" Dave spoke on Aaron's behalf. I didn't miss the hard look that Aaron was giving the floor.

"So can Aaron not speak for himself?" I asked Dave but looking directly at Aaron with eyebrows raised. He didn't look up however, and kept his eyes pinned on the ground.

Nobody spoke. We just stood in a silence that seemed to last forever. Jared cleared his throat and moved from one foot to the other. Aaron seemed to be the one that couldn't take it any longer and looked up to reveal a badly bruised face. I winced.

"Listen I'm thankful for what you did Paul, I really do appreciate your help, but I want to ask you one question." He paused for only a second and his voice grew stronger. "Why the fuck did you help me?"

I knew that this would be the question that would have been shot my way, either from himself or Dave.

I shrugged and tried to act casual. "I've always got your back Aaron." I said simply and quickly added. "And you were getting your assed kicked; seriously do you not know when to keep your mouth shut. Matt looked like he was going to eat you alive"

Aaron smiled slightly but it disappeared only seconds after it had appeared. He looked down at the floor again.

"Well that was all we wanted to say" Dave said uncomfortably. He clearly didn't know what to do next. Aaron turned and started to walk away before Dave did. "Thanks again" He turned away and quickly caught up to Aaron and disappeared through the school doors.

"That was probably the most awkward conversation I have ever had in all my life" Jared muttered and pushed himself off the wall.

"Guess what guys!" Embry seemed to appear out of nowhere and I jumped slightly at his appearance. His face had a huge smile plastered across it. I was freaked out.

"What Embry?" Jared asked with a chuckle.

"I'm in love" He yelled loudly which caused a few girls that were walking past to giggle at his behaviour. "Rizza is amazing. She so beautiful and her personality is completely unique. I love her-"The bell rang in the distance which cut him off. He frowned and waved goodbye, leaving just Jared and myself again.

"Okay. I was wrong, that was the most awkward conversation I have had in my life" Jared said as we went in the direction in which Embry, Dave and Aaron had all gone. I nodded my head in agreement.

--

The morning had gone by more slowly than what I had hoped for, all I wanted was for this day to be over and done with but it seemed to want to drag by. After what seemed like a miserable lifetime, I was sat in the cafeteria with Jared and Embry. I hadn't seen Matt or Bella all day until now. They were both sat at their normal table with a group of their friends which included Angela. Bella hadn't so much as looked at me; Matt on the other hand seemed to focus is hatred filled glare on me at any chance he got, which was all lunch time. As soon as I had first seen him I burst into a fit of laughter along with Jared. Matt's face was a bruised mess, from what we could see of it anyway, his nose was bandaged up, which made him look even more of an idiot. Our laughter soon dead down and we then had to explain ourselves to a very confused Embry. His face was a picture when we told him. "How the hell did I miss that?" He exclaimed as we broke in to explanation about the fight.

"You were too busy making gaga eyes at Rizza" Jared snorted. Embry's face instantly brightened at her name and I knew that Jared had made a mistake by bringing her up. Jared seemed to realise his mistake. "That's doesn't mean you can spent the next twenty minutes talking about her" Embry huffed and pulled out his cell phone, no doubt to text her. I smiled at his behaviour, if I could that is what I would be like with Bella.

"Matt's face is right mess" Jared laughed again. I smirked, proud of my achievement.

I looked down at food and took a bite of my apple. I let my eyes wonder around the cafeteria, not letting them linger on Bella's table. My gaze was met by Aaron's. I couldn't help but smile but he didn't return it, he just looked down at his food and didn't look back up. I was tempted to walk over there and talk to both Aaron and Dave as if nothing had happened, the idea was so inviting but I knew it wasn't that easy.

The bell signalled for the end of lunch and people started to make their way out of the cafeteria. I stood along with the guys and tipped the remains of my food into a bin and made my way to the exit. "I'll meet you in the parking lot to walk home" I shouted to Jared before following the crowd through the doors. I sighed when I realised that I needed to go to my locker to get my Biology book out. God, I'm going to be late! I walked fast to my locker. The corridors were empty when I started to make my way to the class.

"Paul" I heard someone yell from behind me. I knew that voice. My heart skipped a beat and my stomach did a flip as I turned around.

"Bella" I mumbled. She bit her lip and looked at me awkwardly.

"I need to talk to you" She muttered and nodded towards the room on the left, which seemed to be an empty classroom. I followed in behind her and closed the door. All the time my nerves were increasing.

"Listen Paul, what happened other night was a mistake, okay? I think we should just forget about it" She mumbled and looked around nervously, clearly not wanting to meet my gaze. I didn't care about that though; it was her words that cut me the most. "We both just got caught up in the moment, I know you didn't mean those things you said, it was-"

"Are you calling me a liar?" I wasn't anger; I was more heartbroken than anything else.

"No Paul that's-" I cut her sentence off again.

"Because I was telling the truth and that- that kiss meant a lot to me" My voice grew louder. I didn't realize what I had said until the words had left my mouth. She looked at me in shock and her creamy white cheeks were splashed with the colour red as the blush spread across her skin. Her brown eyes were slightly wide and tears were whelming up within them. I didn't know what I had said to make her up set but I instantly felt guilty and completely at fault. "Sorry, don't cry Bella" I mumbled and wiped the one tear that escaped away from her eyes with my fingers. She closed her eyes as my skin came into contact with hers but that was only for a second before I knew it her eyes were wide again and her feet were backing away. "Bella-"

"Don't Paul. What I said, I meant- It was a mistake. I don't know what game you're playing but stop, okay" Her voice was breaking at every word. I hated myself for causing her this pain.

"I'm not playing any game. Bella, please believe me"

She shook her head widely from side to side. Her body was ridged and her feet were still moving back with caution. "You want to get to Matt don't you" She accused. "You want to get to him through me, but I won't let you" She whispered, but her eyes didn't believe the words she was saying, I could see it. She was just finding an excuse to hate me.

"No Bella, why would I do that? You know I wouldn't, you know I would never sink that low." I started to take a step forward but stopped when she backed away again. "Bella, what I said other night about you deceiving better than him, that was truly what I believe. Why are you even with him?" I asked her with meaning. Why was she with him? "And don't tell me that he treats you right and that you love him because I know neither of them are true" I didn't take my eyes off her as I spoke. Her face seemed to fall slightly at my words but she held nothing but an empty expression, even the tears had died away.

"I do love Matt" Was all she mumbled before she walked away quickly, not giving me anytime to speak at all. The classroom door slammed shut behind her and I was left stood alone, heartbroken. I know Sam had said that I needed to be whatever my imprint needed at any time in her life, but I never expected to be her enemy.

_**--**_

_**--**_

_**Thanks for all you music recommendations, my IPod is now updated!**_

_**My one year anniversary on fan fiction is coming up!! If I remember rightly it is on the 4th of April. I did start reading fanfics before that time but that is just when I joined. God I can't believe it's been a year already!**_

_**Hope you like this new chapter!**_

_**Bex**_

_**xxx**_


	12. Just Listen

_**Happy anniversary to me! **_

_**That's right, it's my fanfic anniversary! This date last year, I sat at my computer reading twilight fanfics when suddenly I had an idea! I was to make an account and write my own AND here I am. I am completely amazed by all your support over the past year.**_

_**I am grateful for every single review I have gained and all the friends that I have made on fanfiction. I seriously don't know what I would do without this site; I think I'm overly obsessed.**_

_**So, I am very happy with how my first year writing fanfics has gone and I hope I can make it through another year!**_

**_HAPPY EASTER!_**

_**Oh and the title of this chapter is named after a book I have just read which is awesome!**_

_**Just Listen By Sarah Dessen**_

_**-**_

_**Chapter 12 – Just Listen**_

_I felt as if my heart had been pulled out of my chest and stamped on repeatedly. Bella's words was the only thing that went through my head for the rest of the week, it was as if they would never go away. As much as I felt sick and ill every time I thought of them, I couldn't stop my mind from going back to that moment in the classroom when Bella said it was a mistake._

I tried to avoid everyone and refused to speak more than one word at a time, it wasn't that I was been ignorant, it was just that I couldn't find words to say that didn't lead back to Bella. Jared and Embry had given up the forced conversation by Wednesday and decided to talk among themselves. I knew they were both curious about my sudden change in behaviour but I refused to tell them what was up.

Every morning it was a struggled to get out of the comfort of my bed, where I had laid all night thinking about my Bella. It was there that I had been struck with the realisation that Bella may never love me or so much as want me in her life. It wasn't her fault of course, she has her own life and is free to make her own decisions, she doesn't know about imprinting or wolves. In her eyes, I am nobody. I had never showed her that I could be trusted; all she has seen was my bad side, the side that is a swoon enemy of her boyfriend. Yes, I have kissed her but I knew how that must look, she thinks I only did it to get back at Matt. Again, with the bad side.

By Friday my mood was so bad that I didn't even bother going for lunch with the others. For one, I couldn't bare the forces conversation and for another I didn't want to watch Bella and Matt holding hand and kissing. It split my heart in two. I sat outside in my truck until the bell rang and I had to push myself to go to the last lessons of the week.

As I made it into Biology, Angela was sat there as per usual. "Hi Paul" She smiled and gave me a small smile as I took my seat next to her.

I nodded in acknowledgment. I could see by the corner of my eyes the sympathetic look that was plastered on her face. Of course she knew what had happened between Bella and I, she knew everything. After all she is Bella's best friend.

"Come on Paul cheer up" She grumbled. I didn't reply. I just carried on doodling on a bit of paper in front of me. She sighed and didn't speak for the rest of the lesson. I knew that my behaviour was uncalled for, especially around my friends, I just couldn't stop acting in this way.

After school had ended, I jumped into my truck and drove. I didn't feel like going home just yet but I didn't want to socialize with the guys either so I decided to go to the one place I could think. The beach.

I dropped my truck off in my driveway and enjoyed a nice walk down to the seafront before I sat and looked out. It was calm and silent and I was relatively happy with the time alone. It wasn't long before I had laid back and closed my eyes, allowing myself to disappear into my own world if only for a few minutes.

It ended quickly when someone coughed gently behind me. I chose to ignore it but a voice spoke that made me shoot up and my eyes to snap open. "Hi Paul"

"Hi Bella" I pushed the words out in a raspy voice. She was sat next to me and was looking at me with tear filled eyes. Those beautiful brown eyes should never hold tears. She didn't let them fall however, she pushed them away discreetly and I pretended that I didn't notice.

"I wanted to apologies for my behaviour the other day. I didn't mean to act like that. All I wanted to say to you then was that we shouldn't have- have-"

I cut her off. "Kissed?"

She nodded. "I'm with Matt and it was wrong. I shouldn't have abused Matt's trust and I'm ashamed at myself but ended up taking it out on you. I'm sorry"

I smiled at her. It still wasn't what I wanted but it was something. "No need to apologise Bella."

"Just for the record, I don't think you were using me to get Matt back. That was a really mean thing for me to say" She blushed and looked down at her legs that were both laid out in front of her.

"I would never do that to you Bella" Was all I said. "So, Friends?" I asked with a deep emotion that was screaming and begging for her to respond with a heart filled yes. I knew I sounded eager, I didn't see the point in hiding it when I clearly wanted her to see how much I wanted to be in her life.

She nodded and giggled. "Yes Paul, friends"

I couldn't stop the huge smile that was forming on my face as I looked at her. She was willing to be my friend and that was what I was willing to be if she wanted. Obviously, I would gladly be more. We fell into what is known as a comfortable silence for what seemed like seconds before Bella spoke up.

"You were right you know" She simply said which left me slightly confused. She carried on. "About me not loving Matt"

My heart pounded and I didn't have a clue want to say to her. She had just admitted that she didn't love her pigheaded boyfriend, didn't she? "I don't love him at all" She sighed and looked out across the sea in front of us. I didn't look away from her face and didn't miss the flash of sadness that appeared in her eyes. "He doesn't love me either." She seemed to be in a far away land as she spoke of him and it seemed for a second that she had forgotten I was sat next to her until she turned to face me again with a small smile on her face.

"Why are you with him then?" I blurted out and regretted it straight away. She had just agreed to be my friend and I'm questioning her relationship with her boyfriend.

She didn't look offended but she didn't reply either. "I'm sorry I shouldn't have asked" I said all to quickly as I thought of how I might have just upset her.

"No, it's fine" She mumbled. She cast her eyes to her feet. "'I'm with him because I can't picture been without him. I've been with him so long that I can't imagine life without him there." She paused and looked into my eyes. "I guess I don't like change and if I left Matt then everything in my life would change. I'm comfortable at the minute. I don't want my life to become....different" She finished. "Do you know what I mean?"

I did know what she meant, only a few weeks ago I had changed into a giant wolf and everything in my life had turned around 360 degrees. It seemed like my life a month ago belongs to a completely different person. This change had caused me to lose my friends, make me look different and adjusted the way I see life. One small thing had happened to me and suddenly I am a different person all together.

"Sometimes change is not so bad though Bella. I've realised that recently. Everything changes at some point in life, you can't keep everything the same forever" I spoke gently.

Bella sighed. "I know but I'm scared of it"

"Everyone is"

We didn't say anything after that and nor did we force conversation. It wasn't needed; we could just sit there and enjoy the beach and each other's company. When the sky started to darken I rose to my feet and stretched my arms. I didn't want this moment to end with Bella but I knew I had to get back home before my mum sent out a search party. Bella looked up at me and frowned.

"Are you leaving?" I was overjoyed when I heard the sadness in her voice. She didn't want me to leave, but at the same time I felt bad for making her upset. My emotions seemed to be worse than a pregnant woman's a lately.

"My mum's expecting me home" I told her. She looked down at her watch and her eyes widened.

"I didn't realise it was that time!"

I laughed as she stood up also. We stood awkwardly for a second before I listened to my heart and pulled her into a hug. It was a friendly hug, one that a friend gives to another. Her arms wrapped around my waist. This was what I had been wanting for a long time now.

We both smiled as we pulled away. "I'll see you at school Monday" She mumbled as she started to back away into the direction of her house.

I nodded. "Yeah, bye"

"Bye" She whispered before turning around and walking the opposite direction than what I was. I watched her walk for a bit before I turned my back and walked away from the spot that Bella and I had been sat moments before.

I let a smile light up across my face as I thought of the minutes we had just shared. Never in all my life had I expected to share a moment with Bella Swan. It was incredibly hard to believe that the crush I have had since I was so young had suddenly switched into love in a matter of a week.

I was just about to take my step off the beach and onto the road ahead of me when I heard a terrifying scream come from behind me. I spun around and gazed across the beach but nobody was there. My mind was on Bella and where she had gone. The person screamed again. I jumped into action and headed towards the wooded area that it had come from.

"BELLA" I roared and ran with all my strength to the place that her screams had come from.

_**--**_

_**Sorry cliffy!**_

_**So the scream will be caused by something that you least expect! Hahaha ;)**_

_**So thanks for all you amazing reviews and I really hope you are all enjoying this story as much as I am.**_

_**Remember to review and how about getting me up to 400 reviews as a anniversary present?! :) ;)**_

_**Bex**_

_**xxx**_


	13. Bears

_**Chapter 13 – Bears**_

"Bella!" I let the panic take over my actions and my instant thought was to phase but was quickly shut off when Bella's face popped into my head. I would not put her in danger, I would protect her. If she saw me as a wolf I knew her instant reaction would be to scream, probably louder than before.

I didn't know what I would be expecting when I entered the woods looking for Bella, but what I saw was something that I knew would never have crossed my mind, even if I was thinking straight. I stopped dead in my tracks and looked between the shocked Bella, who had her hand over her mouth and her eyes wide open, to a completely naked Jared who had a bright red face and his hands over his manhood. I knew instantly what had happened, but didn't know whether to laugh or tear Jared's head off.

"Ummm... what's going on here?" I asked with raise eyebrows and a smirk on my face. Both heads snapped over to me and they were suddenly aware of my presence. Bella blushed and dropped her hands. Her mouth was gaping open as her eyes shot around, not quite knowing where to look. "Is there something I should know about you two?" I burst into laughter to show that I wasn't been serious but I did cast Jared a dark look. He was in trouble, deep trouble. He has almost leaked our secret. I would have to let Sam know about this.

"Paul it's not what it looks like!" Bella's face was twisted into a look of utter horror. She still had the awkwardness posture.

I laughed. "I know Bella. Jared go and get some clothes on" I nodded at the woods behind him.

"I can't" He muttered and looked down. His hands were still covering the place in which Bella didn't want to see. "I've lost them."

Before I could say anything Bella had spoken up. "Why the hell are you in the woods naked? And how can you lose your clothes?" She asked with slight disgust and confusion, not once did she look at him.

Jared seemed to not know what to as he shifted from one foot to the other. "Um" Was all that escaped his mouth.

I decided that I would save him from further embarrassment. "I'm sure Jared has his own reasons for been naked" I laughed and walked over to Bella. "Now I think I should walk you home to make sure that nothing else happens to you"

She laughed as well but the tension was still there. "Ok then, let's go. Um, bye Jared" She didn't let her gaze look at him as she quickly turned and walked out of the woods. I chuckled slightly at how fast she had made her escape. I looked over at Jared who was still stood in the same position.

"I'll discuss this with you later" I muttered and followed Bella out of the woods. If it was not Bella who had witnessed his nakedness I wouldn't have been so pissed at the situation, but as it was my imprint, I wasn't best pleased.

I smiled at Bella when she turned around to see me following her. "You don't need to walk me home, I'm sure I'll will be fine"

"I'm not going to take any chances" I winked at her. I was amazing at how relaxed I felt around her since our conversation only minutes ago. "Now why don't you tell me why you were in the woods with my naked best friend?" I let her see my amused expression so that she could see the humor.

"I was walking along the path and I heard someone shouting from the woods, they sounded like they needed help, so I went in and Jared was stood there naked! Obviously I wasn't expecting that so I screamed. Why was he naked anyway?" She questioned.

I shook my head and focused my gaze on the pathway in front of us. I could feel her gaze on me, just like that day in the kitchen. "I don't know he's a strange kid" I muttered and laughed a bit.

"Even so-"

I cut her off. "Bella don't worry about why he was naked" I didn't mean it to sound so stern but I really didn't want her asking questions, it could put her in danger. She didn't say anything just nodded. We fell in to a silence that was filled with tension, why did I have to speak to her like that? I'm such a fool!

"He shouldn't go into the woods" She mumbled. "It's dangerous." Her statement puzzled me, I knew it was dangerous but why did she?

I snapped my head over to her. "Why?"

"Apparently people have seen some huge bears in there" She stated. Bears? I have never seen any -. I felt my insides freeze up and my blood start to run cold. People had not seen bears, they had seen us!

"Have you seen them?"

"No"

"Then don't listen to what everyone else is saying. I'm sure you can make the rest of the way to your house from here" I muttered. "See you next week" I turned and walked away quickly without looking at Bella. I needed to tell Sam.

I knew my mother would be worried about why I wasn't home yet but this was more important. I ran quickly to Sam and kept in my mind what Bella had said. Bears. At least they didn't know what we really were.

I ran in to Sam's without knocking. "Sam?" I yelled.

"In here" His voice echoed from the living room. I skidded in. He was sat with Embry and a very red in the face Jared. "Paul if this is about Jared, he is sorry. Embry hid his clothes as a joke, so when Jared phased back he couldn't find them and-" I cut Sam off from his sentence.

"People have seen us" I stuttered. They all looked at me with terror and confusion. "Bella just told me that the woods were dangerous because people have seen huge bears in there. Last time I checked I have never seen a bear in the woods, come on we're in there everyday!"

"They think were bears?" Sam questioned with an eyebrow arched. I nodded and seated myself on the couch next to Jared, who was now clothed.

"Come on, we're so much cooler than bears" Embry puffed out.

"Shut up Embry" Jared said irritated, clearly he wasn't over Embry hiding his clothes.

Sam looked down at the floor with a look of concentration. "Ok, this is what was going to do. We will just have to be more careful. We need to do simple things such as phase deeper in and not stay to long on the outskirts. We can't let them think that we are a predator; if they do then they may try hunting us. At least with them thinking that bears are in the woods they will not be loads of people going in there." We all nodded in agreement.

I didn't know why we had been so careless. We should have known that people in La Push would pay attention. It would only a matter of time before they notice four men walking backwards and forwards into the woods.

_**--**_

**_--_**

_**Bet you weren't expecting that! I thought it was about time a bit of comedy **__**came into it :)**_

_**Anyways, it may be a while before I update any of my stories again because I am starting a new job tomorrow (which I will do alongside one other job and college) so I don't have much time on my hands! I need more time!**_

_**Thanks for all your great reviews. Let me know what you think of this chapter!**_

_**Bex**_

_**xxx**_


	14. Over or not?

**Chapter 14 - Over or not?**

"Come on!" I groaned trying to lead Jared over to the entrance of the cafeteria. My stomach was growling due to my hunger but Jared was taking his time at his locker.

"Have some patience Paul" He grumbled and placed the last of his books into the safety of his locker before slamming it shut and picking up his bag.

"It's about time" I mumbled as we both walked through the cafeteria doors. The smell of the food hit my nostrils, my mouth watered in longing. I immediately walked over to where the food was been served and took my place in the long queue.

"So are you going to the Annual Party on the Beach?" Jared asked me with a smirk on his lips. I grunted in annoyance. He knows I hate that party; it was the same every year, boring and a complete waste of time.

"'I'm going just to see which kid gets completely blind drunk and makes a fool out of their self this year" I sniggered. That was the only highlight of the night, the rest of the time we just sit around and watch the bonfire (which always seemed to go out so someone had to spent hours lighting it back up again).

Jared nodded in agreement. "As long as no one throws up on me this time, I'm cool" Disgust lined his face, I snorted with amusement. Last year, Jared pulled a very pretty girl called Louise, but she was so drunk that when he went to kiss her, she threw up on him. He's never lived it down and now every time he sees Louise randomly around school he walks in the other direction.

"Hey, that was the highlight of my night" I protested. "So when is it anyway?"

Jared shrugged. "I think he's organising it for this weekend" He, been Angela's boyfriend Ben. He was an alright guy and always thought of others. That's why he does this party every year, because our school proms were not something that was to be attended due to the fact that the teacher put a curfew of 9pm on the damn things. "So you are going? Embry's inviting Rizza, so you best be. I don't want to be the third wheel."

"Yeah I said I would but I'm not staying long" We were near the front of the queue now and the food was right in front of me. I licked my lips as I looked down at it. Pizza, Burgers, fries, chicken...

"Oh no" Jared voice pulled me out of my fantasy of the food in front of me. His gaze was on something at the other side of the cafeteria, without looking I knew what he was watching because the cafeteria had gone silent and all I could hear was their voices. Bella and Matt were both having an argument again.

"I don't fucking give a shit Bella, you're going"

"I don't want to go" Bella raised her voice at him.

He was looking at her in full anger mode; it was the look that he gave to me. "You're pissing me off a lot a lately Bella. What the fuck is your problem?" He slammed his fist down on the table he was sat at. Angela and Ben were sat opposite and I could see them trying to stop themselves from saying something. Matt's friends just wore stupid smirks on their faces.

"Matt, I don't want to go! Ben said he doesn't mind, so stop making something out of nothing" I could see that her eyes were filling with tears.

"You're my girlfriends so you are going to this party" He roared at her, not one person in the whole cafeteria wasn't looking at them now.

"What does me been your girlfriend have anything to do with going to a party?" She rose to her feet now and was standing over him. I admired the way she stuck up for herself and didn't back down, it was something that I had never seen her do before, and judging by the looks on everyone faces (including Matt's) they hadn't either. Bella was always getting into arguments with Matt but never once had she stuck up for herself as she was doing now. "What's the point in me been there? Isn't it better if I'm not, that way you can hook up with some slut like you do every other time" She blew up at him. Angela was staring at Bella with wide eyes and so was Matt but he quickly managed to contain the shock and rose to his feet, so he was now looking over her.

"What did you just say?" He seethed in rage.

"I know about the girls that you hook up with Matt, I'm not a fucking idiot like you seem to think I am" She stood her ground as she looked up at him and I couldn't help but think about whether what I had said to her had an impact on her. "Do you know what Matt, I don't need this! I don't need you!" With that she picked up her bag and started to walk away before turning around as an afterthought. "By the way Matt, I'm not your fucking servant so next time you need something doing. Do it you fucking self" She roared and stormed out of the now dead silent cafeteria. Nobody said anything for a while until Angela and Ben both stood and followed Bella out of the room. Matt was left stood there gobsmacked. So was I, but for a different reason, Bella had listened to what I had said, she had finally seen that she was better than him, she deserved more. I smiled proudly.

"What can I get you?" the lunch lady asked me.

I had forgotten that I was stood in the lunch queue. "Um nothing. I'm not hungry" I said and walked out of the queue. Jared gave me a confused look but I dismissed it as I watched the cafeteria doors, wondering were Bella had gone.

"I'll meet you in a bit" I spoke to Jared, who was paying for his food. I practically ran to the doors and out into the halls looking for Bella.

--

The bell had rung five minutes ago and I had given up all chances of finding her. She wasn't anywhere, so I slumped off to next lesson, hoping that I would be able to talk to Angela. But she never showed up and the teacher didn't seem at all phased by her absence. I thought about Bella's words to Matt for the rest of the afternoon. Did this mean that they were now over? Sure, that have arguments all the time but Bella had never once stuck up for herself like she had done today. The school day was drawing to an end and I felt the need for a run, so after I dropped my car off at home, I set off for the beach. In no time at all I had phased and was enjoying a swift run through the woods. It was times like this that allowed me to really think. It was silent and still so I slowed down and unhurriedly walked as my mind buzzed with everything that had happened with Bella since I had imprinted on her.

"So that's why you've been moody?" The thoughts of Jared hit me. I froze, now aware of his presence. "Why didn't you tell me you kissed her? That's big news!" He exclaimed. I tried not to think about anything else but that's harder said than done. "I understand if you don't want to discuss this Bella business, but if you do want to talk about it I'm here. I swear I won't take the piss too much" He sniggered and I threw in a laugh.

"Do you think it's over between them?" I asked him, I needed someone's honest opinion because if I carried on thinking about it, I would be sure to be going insane.

"I don't know, man, but by the way she spoke to him earlier I'd say she's finished with him completely" He laughed. "Now after god knows how many years, you can ask her out!"

"I can't just yet. I want to give her time"

"Who are you and what has happened to my best friend?" Jared asked, but the smile was clear in his thoughts. "Anyways, I'm heading home." With that he phased and I was left to my own thoughts again.

_**--**_

_**--**_

_**Hope you like it!**_

_**This story is my main priority now that my other story **I Will Help You **has finished.**_

_**Just to let you know, a while back I posted up a **Sam and Bella **story, it's called **Knocked out by Love **so go take a look! Thanks**_

_**Bex**_

_**xxx**_


	15. The girl I want

_**Chapter 15 – The girl I want doesn't know how she feels yet**_

Bella had returned to school the next day, with red raw, blood shot eyes and Angela trailing behind her with a look of worry plastered on her face. I was mad at Matt for making her feel this way, for making her cry. I watched as she strolled across the parking lot looking somewhat curious of everyone's staring. I turned away from her in an attempt to stop her uneasiness, but my looking away didn't stop everyone else from eyeing her until she was in the safety of the school building.

That was the only time I saw her for the rest of the day. I looked out for her in the corridors and in the cafeteria but she was nowhere. I was becoming desperate just to see her, to make sure she was ok. When biology came around, I was a wreck. Angela noticed my uneasiness and gave a concerned look as I took my seat next to her. I didn't delay in asking her the one question that I needed answering.

"Is Bella okay?" I didn't mean for me to sound so demanding, I had just spent my whole day wondering and now I knew I was going to get the answer. Angela didn't even look surprised by my hard and frantic tone, she just simply answered by question calmly.

"She's fine" It was all she said and she didn't even look at me; instead she was gazing down at her notepad. I watched her curiously but before I could comment the teacher entered the classroom and ordered us to stop our talking. I didn't pay one bit of attention to the lesson, same as usual, instead I was trying to get Angela's attention. My many failed attempts at elbowing her and tapping on the table, only seemed to attract the attention of our biology teacher who kept giving me sideways glances as he continued to speak. Eventually I decided to send her a note.

_Angela, honestly how is Bella?_

I slipped her the note discreetly and watched as she read it and sighed.

_She's very upset and confused. She's doing everything she can to avoid Matt but he's following her and begging her to go back to him, it's sickening. Between you and me, I think she's wondering why she was ever with him_.

I smiled slightly and turned to Angela. She motioned for the note back. I didn't even write anything but yet passed it to her.

_I wasn't going to tell you this but I'm going to just because it will help you. She told me that when you two kissed the other night, she felt something that she never felt with anyone else. She said she didn't know what it was but she loved it. I'm guessing that's' the imprint?_

A full on grin was plastered on my face. She liked the kiss!

_Yeah, it must be. _

Was all I wrote, I wanted to write more but I had asked everything that I needed to know. The smile stayed on my face throughout the rest of the lesson and when the bell rang, it didn't die down.

"Angela?" I got her attention before she left the room. "Is there any chance I can talk to Bella?" My insides were all tense with every second that Angela delayed her answer.

"I think Bella would love to talk to you" She winked with a giggle. "I'm going to meet her now if you want to come?"

I nodded and swung my bag over my shoulder, following her out of the room. It wasn't long before Bella came into view walking towards us through the crowd. She saw Angela first and a light smile crossed her face, when she saw that I was with her friend, her face twisted into confusion before her smile grew bigger.

"Hi Angela, Paul" She spoke with a certain happiness in her voice.

"Hi Bella, listen I'm meeting Ben now. So Paul will walk you to your next lesson and kick Matt's ass if he comes near you. Bye" She rushed everything out of her month, before we could even say one thing she was gone.

"Hi Bella" I swallowed. "Umm where's your next lesson?"

"You don't need to walk me, I can deal with Matt myself" She said stubbornly, not giving me any direction in which to walk in. We both just stood there.

I chuckled to myself. "I know I saw what you said to him yesterday. I must admit, I'm impressed" I winked at her. Where did that come from? I internally groaned.

Bella's checks tinted red slightly and her eyes shifted to look anywhere but at me. "I didn't mean to go off like that. He just got me so made." She defended herself.

"He got what was coming to him" I muttered. "So where is your class? I'm walking you, if not to protect you from Matt but to make sure you don't go off like that at an innocent bystander" I teased her.

"Ha-ha Paul you're so damn funny" She said sarcastically but laughed anyway. She pointed down the corridor behind me and started to walk. I followed her; all the time my heart beating fast at been able to speak time with her, no matter how short a time it was for.

"So, was the argument yesterday about going to the beach party?" I asked but I wasn't sure if it would upset her to mention it. She didn't seem bothered however, as she answered with a nod. "I don't blame you for not going" I told her.

"I want to go but I can't stand going to parties with Matt. He shows me off as if I'm a trophy and then flirts with other girl's right in front of me. It's so maddening!" She groaned. "Are you going?"

"Yeah, I'll probably not stay long though" I told her. "If you want to go to the party you should just go. You're not with Matt anymore so why would it matter?"

She seemed to be thinking about it for a minute. "I'm not sure. Angela's always with Ben, which is understandable, but then I'll have nobody to talk to."

"If you decide to go you can always hang out with me" I suggested without thinking.

She looked up at me in surprise with her eyebrows raised. "What about your friends?"

"Embry is going with his girlfriend and Jared will probably be off flirting with some girl" I shrugged. "So I'll be by myself anyway" I tried to come off as acting casual but my insides were practically in knots.

"Won't you be off flirting with some girls?" She giggled and spoke in a teasing tone.

"No, let's just say the girl I want doesn't know how she feels yet" I said.

"Oh" She paused for a second, leaving us in an awkward silence. "I'll meet you at the party then?" She questioned with a smile. I had the sudden urge to jump up and down and start dancing. "Unless you're working for my dad that day and are going to be with him, then we could both go together" She laughed.

"I'm not working with your dad" I laughed to myself. "But how about we go together anyway? I'll pick you up" I told her leaving no room for argument.

"Ok" Was all she said and stopped outside a classroom. "We can decide a time tomorrow. I don't think Ben has decided what time everything will be set up by yet" She told me.

"Ok, I'll talk to you about it tomorrow" I nodded and started to back away down the corridor. "Bye" I didn't want to turn away from her just yet. That would mean leaving this moment between us behind.

Bella's beautiful face lit up. Her soft looking lips were been bitten by her pearly white teeth. "Bye" She whispered.

--

_**Aww, I think this chapter is cute! There is movement in Paul and Bella's relationship, yay!**_

_**I really hope you all like it!**_

_**Shout out to MaryBBlove23, who has recently given me a lot of support on my stories! Thank you :)**_

_**Tell me what you think :)**_

_**Bex**_

_**xxx**_


	16. What goes around comes around

_**Chapter 16 - What goes around, comes around...**_

Bella and I had many more casual conversations throughout the rest of the week, most of which revolved around Saturdays beach party. We had arranged when I was going to pick her up and what time we need to be at the beach. I didn't miss Angela's amusing expressions every time Bella and I got into a conversation in the corridors or in the parking lot. I was just happy that I could actually speak to Bella now without the stutters. It was progress.

Bella was still staying clear of Matt. Instead of eating in the cafeteria she sat in her car with Angela. I was tempted to join her but I didn't know if that is what she would want. Every time I saw Matt at lunch, he had his eyes fixed on the lunch doors, waiting for Bella no doubt. All I did was roll my eyes.

When it came around to Saturday evening, I was extremely nervous. I walked slowly down the street in an attempt to prolong the moment before I have to knock on the door, but it came way to soon because no in time at all I was stood on the doorstep. My heart was beating fast as I realised that Bella and I would be alone for a while as we walk to the beach, this is my time with her. I had to take a number of deep breaths and run my hand through my hair more than once. I tapped my knuckles against the door and my hand shook slightly, but this time not from anger, from nerves.

The door swung open and Charlie stood there with a smile on his face. "Hello Paul, come on in" He stood aside and opened the door wide. I walked into the familiar hallway. Bella was still yet to appear so it was just Charlie and I.

"Bella has not stopped talking about you" Charlie whispered.

My head shot round to look at him. "She talks about me?" I knew I sounded eager, but it didn't matter because Charlie already knew about what imprinting can do to a person.

"Yes, her face lit up when she told me she was going with you to the party." He said with amusement. Then added as an afterthought, "Thank you Paul, for providing her with a reason to finish with Matt"

"I didn't do anything"

He shook his head, "I heard what you said to her in the kitchen last week, telling her she deserves better. After that she seemed to think about it and has woken up slightly too how badly he treats her. So thank you Paul."

I nodded; slightly embarrassed at the fact he had heard what I had said to his daughter. "Bella is very special, she deserves the world"

He smirked, "You would say that, she's your imprint." He winked at me.

"Imprint? What's all that about?" Bella asked as she casually strolled down the stairs. Charlie visibly gulped.

"It's just part of our work issues" I shrugged to show that it was no big deal. Yet again, I wasn't technically lying to her. She looked between us with suspicion but quickly pushed it aside when I asked, "Are you ready?"

"Yep, let's go" She smiled. We walked towards the front door.

"Don't come back to late and I best not get any calls like last year" He shouted after us. Bella nodded and waved, then quickly closed the door behind us. She rolled her eyes and we walked side by side towards the beach.

"I'm surprised your Dad allows you to go to this kind of thing" I asked, offering much needed conversation.

"He doesn't, but he thinks that this is just a normal bonfire that we have each year. Ben always manages to keep it under control so that the police have no reason to drop by"

I always knew that Ben was very cautious when it came to the amount of alcohol that people drank, just in case, but obviously people always go too far and get to drunk. Ben then sends then away to insure that no trouble starts.

The rest of our walk went in silence. It was nice and peaceful. We both just enjoyed each other's presence. It's times like this that I will forever treasure in my memories of Bella.

"How did you two meet?" Bella asked Rizza with interest. I had introduced them half an hour before and they seemed to really hit it off. The party had been in full swing for a couple of hours so far and to be honest it wasn't as bad as it normally was, but I knew that was just because I was here with Bella. People were all sat around a huge bonfire and talking happily.

"We met at the mall; Embry spilt his drink down me" Rizza giggled and Bella joined in.

"In my defence, she was mesmerizing me with her beauty" Embry complained. Rizza smiled and kissed his lips as Bella awed. I wonder if she would be smiling like that if I told her that she mesmerizes me.

"Aren't they cute together?" Bella elbowed me as we sat opposite the kissing couple.

"They are at first, but then it grows sickening." Bella laughed at my chose of words.

"So Paul, you're not the romantic type?" She asked with raised eyebrows. I didn't know how to answer that question because in all honesty, I really didn't have a clue if I was all not.

"What do you think Bella?" I winked in a failed attempt at flirting.

"I think that you are" She smiled. "You certainty know how to make a girl blush after all"

"I do?" I leaned forward and whispered the two words.

"Yes" She whispered back.

"Do I make you blush Bella?" I breathed the words just inches away from her face. Her cheek held a certain pink tint to them. I smiled and brushed a finger across the apple of her cheek. I could feel the slight heat that they held. Her eyes widened at my actions. "Looks like I can" I mumbled.

"Look what we have here" A loud recognizable voice said behind us. I moved away from Bella slowly and turned to Matt.

"Go away Matt" Was all I said in a bored tone of voice. Bella seemed to become tense next to me.

"Oh I will, but first Bella and I need to have a conversation" He smirked. "Come on Bella. You have some explaining to do."

"No Matt" She said strongly. I knew she was scared; it was evident in her big brown eyes.

"Bella now" He was not asking her, he was demanding her, just like he had forced her to be his little slave throughout their relationship.

"Matt, if she doesn't want to go with you she doesn't have to!" I stood to Bella defence.

"Yes she does, she's my girlfriend. She does as I say" He growled at me with utter hatred.

"She's not your girlfriend"

"Yes, she is. She will always belong to me and nobody will change that, not even you. Don't think I haven't seen the way you look at her, the way you stare at her. Everyone knows how you feel about her. Your pathetic, she will never be with someone like you, Paul!" My anger was flaring up as he continued. People closest to us had stopped talking and were watching with interest. "Why would she when she has me?"

"You're wrong!" Bella's voice could be heard over his and everyone else's. "Any girl here would be lucking to be with Paul, me included. Paul is everything you're not and that's a good thing! He's sweet, caring, thoughtful and gorgeous. You're not any of them things, all you are is a lying pig that needs to get over himself, because, reality check, your just a waste of space that I wish I had never given the time of day. Paul, on the other hand, is someone that can take up as much of my time as he wants." Bella marched straight up to Matt and poured her drink over his head. He didn't even flinch as his black eyes watched her with hatred. My temper died down as I watch Bella stand up against Matt yet again. "Matt, leave me alone, I don't want anything to do with you. You and I are over, and to be quite honest I don't think you ever meant anything to me at all Matt, you want to know why?" She mocked him, her voice cold and calm. "You are a waste of space that never cared about me or treated me with respect. The only person Matt Dor cares about is Matt Dor!"

It happened in slow motion then, if I had just seen his hand move, I may have been able to stop it colliding into the side of Bella's face. His face held menace and outrage. In all honesty, I have never seen Matt this terrifying and full of anger. Most of the time when he was fighting, he found it amusing and would laugh. Matt looked completely full of rage and fury at this moment of time.

It was only when Bella had fell backwards that it had clicked in my head what Matt had just done. He had punched Bella. It was at that moment that everyone kicked into action, noticing what had just happened. I immediately perched next to my Bella, who was sat up on the floor with her hand over her face. She didn't look up as I placed my shaking hand on her shoulder. My eyes shot to where I last saw Matt but he wasn't there. My eyes gazed around, people were watching Bella with concern, and Angela and Rizza were both trying to comfort Bella next to me. I saw Jared and Embry looking around the dead silent beach, Matt had gone. My fury was only increasing and I could feel my body wanting to shift into a body of a wolf but it was Bella's cry next to me that kept my mind off it. My eyes darted to her as her sobs become louder, she still hadn't moved her hands from her face but I could smell the blood.

"Bella are you okay?"Angela's voice was shaking and tears falling down her face as she tried to sooth Bella by stroking her hair. I didn't delay anymore before I picked Bella up bridal style from the ground. She didn't move her hands, but just rested her head into my chest. I ran as fast as I could away from the mass of teenagers gathering around. I caught Jared's eye as I ran, he nodded at me. Anger was evident on his expression; his eyes dragged away from me and darted around the beach yet again. When we find Matt, he will have to deal with some very anger werewolves. I kept my calm as I carried Bella in the direction of her home. Bella comes first. Yes I am completely outraged at Matt but my anger may only upset Bella further, I would not do that. She needs me now. I kept whispering reassuring words in her ear as she buried her head in my chest. Her cries had not died down and I had to stop myself thinking of possible injuries that he could have caused her face.

I didn't bother knocking as I reached the house, I just barged in, shouting Charlie's name in panic. "Charlie!" He appeared at the door leading into the living room a second later, concern lit up his face. "Paul?" He looked at Bella in my arms. I knocked past him and placed Bella on the couch, her hands still over her face. Charlie stood behind me, clearly confused. "What's happened Paul?" Concern was unmistakable on both his face and in his voice.

I knelt in front of Bella and tried to pull one of her trembling hands from her face. I took a deep breath before answering him. "Matt punched her in the face" My voice sounded deadly, even to myself. I didn't look back at Charlie to see how he had taken the news; I needed to make sure that Bella is ok. "Bella, I need you to move your hand, so that I can check your injuries" She sobbed loudly and moved her hands. Blood was everywhere and her face had already begun to swell up. I gasped and she cringed, instantly moving her hands back. "Don't even think about moving your hands back misses" I tried to smile at her to cheer her up but it didn't work, for the simple reason that my lips wouldn't form the smile.

I heard movement behind me. Charlie had brought into the living room, a small cup of water, a cloth and some bandages. "Let me sort this out" He muttered. I moved out of his way and sat on the couch next to Bella, letting him kneel in front of her. I was glad he had decided to take over because I wouldn't have a clue how to sort out Bella injuries.

Bella's hand found mine and I gladly allowed her to take hold of it. Her grip was tight and I knew she was scared. Charlie tried to keep calm as he cleaned up the blood from her face but I could see him trembling from anger. Bella's sobs had stopped which had caused only a small part of the swelling around her eyes to go down. "The good news is that your nose isn't broken" Charlie told her. "Your right eye is badly swollen, it will no doubt bruise" Bella didn't say anything at all. The tears in her eyes whelmed up.

Charlie turned his attention to me. "Can you please take her upstairs and get her into bed" I nodded, slightly surprised at what he was asking me to do. I picked Bella up again, this time however, her arms wrapped around the back of my neck and her face was clear for me to see. It looked better than what it did before, except as Charlie said, her right eye was defiantly going to bruise. Before I left the room, I looked over at Charlie who was looking at us from where he still sat on the floor. He mouthed the words; "I trust you."

I found Bella's room easily. It had a post on the door that said in read, Bella. I tried not to look around her room to much as I entered it, just in case there was something there that Bella didn't want me to see. It was hard not to gaze around however; it was a very beautiful room. The walls were a creamy colour and the furniture was all brown; it was very modern and clean. I placed Bella flat on the bed; her eyes were drooping as her head hit the pillow. I threw the covers over her, slightly uncomfortable with having her sleep in her clothes but then again there wasn't much I could do. I gently slipped her shoes and socks off and place them on the floor next to her bed. After I softly ensured that she was fully under the blanket. I looked down at her face and rested my hand on her cheek. Her eyes opened and I moved my hand away.

"Thank you Paul" She whispered in a raspy voice which would have been caused from her crying.

"No problem Bella" I smiled. "No problem at all" I spoke lowly so that she didn't hear me, but her eyes were already shut anyway and her breathing had evened out. I moved out of the room and closed her door gently. I stood there for only a moment before I realised that Matt had gotten away with hitting my Bella, my imprint, my soul mate. He should be dead. The anger that I had managed to keep at bay for so long had suddenly erupted inside of me. Matt must pay.

I pounded down the stairs and the front door was in full view of me, my mind was already wondering to where Matt might be and what I would do to him when I found him. Of course it would be the most painful experience that he will ever deal with; I would torture him in every way possible.

"Paul stop" My hand was on the door knob when Charlie's voice rang out.

"What?" I said not turning to face him.

"What happened to Matt?"

I spun around and faced him. "Nothing, he ran away" I growled in disgust.

Charlie shook his head. "Typical of Matt. I take it you're going to find him?" His eyebrows rose.

"He needs to pay for what he did to Bella. She didn't deceive that! He must pay." I wasn't going to admit to the chief of police what I was going to do.

"I agree." He nodded. "But maybe you shouldn't lay in to him Paul. Of course that useless son of bitch deceives to die for what he has done, but you would get in to trouble for it Paul. I know what you're thinking, that it doesn't matter, but it does. I will not allow you to get into trouble over this Paul; you are part of my family now." I didn't say anything I just looked at him as he spoke. How can he be so calm about this? "And think about, if you go after him and decide to teach him a lesson, you could lose control and end up either revealing the wolf secret or killing him."

"Killing him doesn't seem so bad" I mumbled.

Charlie walked over to me and placed a hand on my shoulder. "I know. I feel the same as you. I want to kill that fucker, but think of it this way, he just assaulted the chiefs daughter; he's in a lot of trouble. I can send him away for this." He smirked. I knew he was right but that didn't make that need to go after him any less. "Listen Paul, Bella is safe upstairs now, okay? He can't hurt her now. Why don't you come and have something to eat and drink?" He pointed towards the kitchen door. I sighed and nodded, knowing full well that Charlie wasn't going to let me leave his sight until I had calmed down.

He led me into the kitchen but before we could even take a seat, his phone started to ring. He nodded towards the refrigerator "Help yourself." He picked up the phone.

I didn't pay much attention to his conversation as I made myself and Charlie a ham sandwich. It surprised me when he spoke directly to me, I hadn't realised that he had even gotten off the phone. "Paul, we have a problem" I looked up at him. "Matt has been beaten up pretty badly"

I gasped. "I swear it wasn't me!"

Charlie chuckled. "I know you've been here the whole time. The station has said that Matt was found on the outskirts of the woods next to the beach about five minutes ago. I have filled them in on what has happened to Bella. Matt has been rushed to hospital and is not in a fit enough state to say who has done it. By any change could it have been one of the pack?"

I shrugged still slightly shocked about Matt but still overjoyed that he has gotten what he deceives. "I don't know. I just picked Bella up and rushed here. I don't have a clue. Should we call up Sam?"

Charlie nodded. "I think that would be for the best, we need to get this sorted out."

_**Okayyy...... Who do you think has beat Matt up??**_

_**I want to know your theories, think of who you would least expect! Believe me it's not someone that would spring to any of your minds and I will be extremely surprised if someone guesses it right. If you do guess right I'll give you a mention in the next chapter.**_

_**I know some of you may be pretty annoyed at Matt at the minute and think that Paul should have beaten him up but believe me he will get what he deceives!**_

_**Bex**_

_**xxx**_


	17. I know who did it Paul

_**Chapter 17 – I know who did it Paul**_

"I swear it wasn't me!" Jared held onto his defence as he spoke directly to Chief Swan. I believed him, what kind of best friend would I be if I didn't? That and his face went through the stages of shocked, then amused when Charlie told him, Embry and Sam of Matt's attack. They had all arrived minutes ago and were now gathered in the chief kitchen.

Embry nodded his head in agreement. "Jared and I both left the beach just after Paul did. Rizza wanted to go home after all that drama, so we dropped her off. We were on our way back when we got your call." I nodded in understanding, and so did Charlie.

Charlie looked ahead deep in thought. "If it's none of you then we have nothing to worry about, the wolf secret is still safe." His shoulder relaxed, but only slightly. His posture was still tense in a way that was always known for Charlie. "The station will deal with this." He muttered, I knew that he didn't really care who hurt Matt, he was just happy that the pack had nothing to do with it.

"Who do you thinks done it then?" Embry asked looking confused, just like I was. Who in La Push could beat someone else up with so much force that he had ended up in hospital?

"I didn't even see where Mat had gone" Embry said. "He hit Bella, then must have panicked and ran when everyone else was looking to see if Bella was okay." Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Did the station say where he was found Charlie?" Sam asked with a thoughtful gaze on his face.

"The wood entrance on the beach, someone from the bonfire was walking past and they saw him laid there" We all nodded and sat in silence for a minute.

"Oh well, Matt's in hospital and Bella's safe. I'm happy" I smirked, the rest chuckled. "I best head off home, it's getting late." I rose to my feet and stretched my arms above my head in an attempt to easy off the tiredness of my body. Everything that had happened over just a short amount of time seemed to be getting to me and all I wanted to do was sleep.

Sam and the others nodded, as they also rose to their feet. Charlie walked us all out of the kitchen and continued to speak. "I'll let you know if we find out who has done it" He seemed to be talking mainly to me.

Sam and the others said their goodbyes to Charlie and made their way through the doorway and to their cars. I remained behind however. "Is it okay if maybe I come around tomorrow sometime to make sure that Bella is ok?" I was nervous about his answer. I felt as if I was pushing my luck by asking him for more time with her and inviting myself into his home. I was expecting him to laugh and say that I was becoming overly obsessed with Bella, which was true I already knew that.

He surprised me, like he always does. His smile reached his eyes as he smacked his hand onto my shoulder. "Of course you can son, you are always welcome here at the Swan household, remember your part of the family now" I couldn't help but let a huge smile spread across my face that seemed to match his.

"I'll see you tomorrow then Charlie"

"See you tomorrow" With that I left the house, but not before turning and looking up the stairs at where my Bella would be asleep.

When I reached home all the lights were out and my mother was in bed. She normally waited up for me to return home, no matter how late it was. I was shocked that she had not been at least waiting in the living room when I first opened the door. I walked straight up to my room and collapsed onto the bed exhausted. I don't know why because I haven't really done anything, it must just be all that has happened to Bella. My eyes slipped closed and I felt muscles all over my body relax for the first time in hours. I couldn't even find the energy to take off one item of my clothes, I just laid with my eyes tightly shut and listened to the silent house around me. My mind was shutting down to a close and I become absorbed by the hushed house when-

BEEP, BEEP.

The sound of my cell phone ringing was all that filled the air and my ears. I let my eyes shot open and my body flex into a sitting position, I was shocked by the sudden noise in the dead silent atmosphere that my body tensed up yet again.

I reached into my jeans pocket, reluctantly. Angela's name blinked across the front of the screen. It startled me for a moment. Angela only ever rang or text me when we had a huge project to do together. Why was she ringing- I almost hit myself on the forehead when I realised that she would be calling to see how Bella was, after all she is her best friend.

"Angela?" I asked into the phone.

"Paul?" She was crying, I could tell by the vulnerable tone to her voice. "I don't know what to do" Her voice flowed into terror and fear. I instantly knew that something was wrong.

"Angela, what's wrong? Everything fine Angela, Bella is safe in her bed now, and she is away from Matt." I tried to calm her with a soothing voice.

"No Paul, it's not that" She stuttered into the other end of the phone. "It's Matt, he's injured"

I froze and rose to my feet. The tiredness was suddenly gone and all I wanted to know was who attacked Matt, for the purpose of thanking them of course. "How do you know about that Angela?" I demanded.

"Wait you already know?" She asked startled, and the sobs stopped for a second. I could sense her confusion.

"Yes, I was at Bella's when Charlie got a call from the station." I answered her question in hopes of her answering mine.

"What?" She yelled but didn't give me chance to even speak before she carried on. The tears on her end seemed to have gotten worse. "No, no, no this can't be happening. The police already know!" Her words came out as a mumble, as if she was speaking to herself.

"Angela? What do you know about Matt's attack?" I asked slightly nervous. How was she involved? She clearly was if she was worried about the police. I knew whatever she asked I would do my best to help her, Angela is a good person.

"Paul, you have to help. I need your help."

"Angela, calm down. Okay, and then you can tell me what you need help with ok?" I asked. She let out a sob on the other end of the phone. "Calm down" Her cries started to slow and all that could be heard was her sniffles. "Now Angela what's happened? How can I help you?"

"I know who did it Paul" She whispered.

"Who, Angela?"

"The police are going to find out and then-"

"Angela, you know Charlie can't stand Matt anyway, after all he did punch his daughter in the face. The person who did this is a hero in his eyes" I tried to calm her with the truth.

She gasped out with no delay. "It was Ben."

I nearly choked on my own spit. Ben? Ben managed to put Matt Dor in hospital! Ben who always puts other before himself, the same Ben who helps anyone out even if they don't ask?

"Ben's injured Paul. I don't know what to do, help."

_**Some of you did guess right! Nobody came right out and said Ben but most people who guessed a few people did get him right!**_

_**Those people are:  
**__**WolfGirl26, YankeeGirlNJ, MistC, irishfaery95, jakeismywolfboy, Miss Ginny Weasley, KimberlyAnnT, Musik Drache, GreenEyes555, TeamEdward76.**_

_**If I missed your name let me know!**_

_**Let me know what you all thought of this chapter! Did you expect Ben?**_

_**Bex**_

_**xxx**_


	18. Worst Kept Secret

_**IMPORTANT A:N AT THE BOTTOM!**_

_**Chapter 18 – Worst Kept Secret**_

My mind flickered through possible injuries that Ben could be suffering from as I ran in the direction of his home. I had ordered Angela to remain there with him, she had agreed. I didn't have a clue how I was going to deal with this; I didn't even know how to sort out Bella's face never mind whatever has happened to Ben. In a moment of panic when I had gotten off the phone from Angela, I had called Charlie and told him all I knew. He was going to meet me there. I don't know if it was the right thing to do but at the time it seemed like it was. I didn't have any time to regret the decision.

I was still in shock at Ben been the one to injury Matt so badly, but it just shows that people are never what they seem. However, my mind just couldn't provide any type of image of Ben fighting against Matt. It was something that nobody would ever expect to happen.

It took me only a matter of minutes before I reached Ben's. As I ran to the front door, I was unsure about whether I was able just walk in or knock. I decided upon knocking. I was expecting a devastated Angela to answer the door, but instead I was surprised when Dave answered and stood aside to let me in. Why was he here? I didn't pray on that question, the reason I was here was to see if Ben was ok. Dave pointed me to a doorway; I walked through and was slightly shocked at what I saw.

Ben was laid on the couch, unconscious and covered in blood, whose blood I didn't know. I found myself hoping that it was in fact Matt and that Ben wasn't that injured compared to what he looked like. That wasn't what shocked me however, it was the fact that a clueless Aaron was stood staring at the floor, and he looked more scared than what I had ever seen him before.

I found myself looking around the room for Ben's parents or any adult but nobody was presence. I'd have to ask Angela about that later, I thought but my mind quickly turned elsewhere. I spun my attention over to the limp figure of Ben's laid on the couch. "What happened?" I spoke hurriedly as I looked over his bruised face and bloody clothes.

"Ben went after Matt after he had hit Bella. He followed him over to the woods and laid into him, but the problem was that Matt hit back just as hard. Matt went crazy and forced all his anger against Ben. We had seen Ben leave the party and decided to see if he was ok. We was just about to intervene when a huge- I don't even know what it was" Dave told me calmly but sharply.

Aaron cut him off. "A wolf"

Dave nodded in agreement and carried on speaking, neither seemed to see the look of terror on my face. "Yes a wolf, it ran at Matt and attacked him. We managed to pulled Ben away; we didn't bother trying to help Matt fight off the wolf." Dave spoke. He didn't look at all weary by the incident, where as Aaron stood starring at Ben, shaking slightly from fear.

I tried to remain calm and asked casually. "A wolf? What colour was it?" I dropped to my knees to examine Ben's injuries further. Angela didn't seem to be listening to the conversation, she was sat on the edge of the couch clinging to Ben's bruised hand, sobbing. She silently passed me a small towel and pointed to a bucket of water that was next to her leg. It seemed as if one of them had attempted to try and wipe away the blood as the water was no longer clear.

Dave seemed to think for a minute. "It was brown, I think" He shrugged. Brown?

I attempted to wipe the wolf from my mind, hoping that it was Embry or Jared that they had seen. This isn't the time to have a new wolf walking around the woods. My effort to clean up Ben's badly hurt face seemed to be in vain, as the bleeding was just getting worse. "Damn!" I said to no one in general.

"Paul?" Charlie's voice entered the house. I actually sighed in relief.

"In the living room Charlie" I yelled out to him. Dropping the cloth I was using to clean up Ben. Charlie rushed through the door; he took in the scene around him. I watched as his eyes went over the shaking Aaron, the calm Dave, the sobbing Angela, the injured Ben and then to me. His eyes seemed to hold shock.

"I don't know what to do" I muttered and rose to my feet. "He's badly injured."

Charlie walked around the couch and dropped to the floor in front of Ben. He quickly examined his injuries, with each one, his frown deepened. "Ok, he looks like he needs the hospital."

"He can't Charlie, the police will find out" Angela stuttered out. It seemed like she had entered the conversation for the first time since I had arrived. Her voice was croaky and the tears were yet to stop. It was clear that if Ben was a wolf, then Angela would most certainly be his imprint.

"The police already know Angela" Charlie laughed out and pointed to himself. "I know what you mean though; we don't want Ben getting arrested. I'll see what I can do." He promised her.

"There's something else Charlie" I attempted to mutter, not wanting the already curious Dave and Aaron to hear. "There was a wolf there that also attacked Matt" I knew that my two ex-friends had heard and they didn't hide their interest.

His voice filled with authority. "Paul, call Sam tell him what's happened. He will organise a patrol of the woods."

I nodded and did as he said. It was obvious I had woken Sam up, just by the sound of his rough voice. As soon as I told him about Ben, Matt and the unknown wolf, he was on full alert and said he was going to call Jared and Embry right away.

Charlie was doing all he could to help Ben's injuries but it didn't seem to be helping. Aaron and Dave were both watching, still unsure about what to do, confusion and helplessness was coated on their faces. Angela was still sobbing from Ben's side. It was weird not seeing her like her normal happy self. I looked back at Charlie, as if he sensed my eyes on him, he looked up. He shook his head discreetly to say that he couldn't do anything. Hospital was the way to go, I sighed.

My phone buzzed to say that I had received a text. Sam.

_Jacob Black_

I crouched down and showed Charlie. He nodded and his jaw tightened slightly. I knew the Swan's and Black's were close. It was slightly strange how nobody had noticed the changes Jacob must have been undergoing, either that or Matt's attack on Bella had caused the wolf in him to be released at a lot earlier stage.

"Maybe we can take him to hospital, after all the marks on Matt will clearly be from the wolf" Dave thought out loud.

"They'd want to know what Ben was doing there and how he got out without been marked by the wolf." Charlie mumbled.

"We pulled him away" Aaron muttered.

"It's more serious than that. The wolf plays a bigger part in this than you think. If Ben doesn't go to the hospital, the doctors will mark Matt's injuries off as a bear attack, which will not cause trouble."

"But people need to know about that wolf! What about if it attacks someone else?" Aaron's voice rose.

"It won't attack anyone else" I said with certainty.

"How can you be so sure?" Dave argued back.

Charlie's eyes met mine. I knew what he was asking, could they be trusted? I slightly nodded. His eyes flew back to Aaron and Dave. My heart beat in anticipation. This was it my friends were finally going to find out why Jared and I couldn't speak to them.

"Boys the wolf you saw, isn't dangerous. It was simply protecting Ben and getting revenge for Bella" Charlie spoke calmly. The two seemed confused. Angela was still looking down at Ben, uninterested by what was happening around her. "The wolf you saw was in fact Jacob Black. He, along with some other boys your age, is a wolf. They are descended from our ancestors. This isn't the place to discuss this however; we will talk about it another time." Charlie's words dropped the subject and the boy knew not to speak out.

Aaron's face had paled but Dave's expression remained the same, but he looked thoughtful. I didn't look at them and carried on looking at the beat up Ben, who still hadn't opened his eyes. I wonder if he could hear us. If he could he would now know about the wolves too. I small part of me sensed that Angela had already told him. "Well this is turning into the worst kept secret isn't it?" I chuckled dryly.

It was then that it hit me. I don't know how I had forgotten or how nobody else in this room had thought of it. It must be the seriousness of the situation that had blanked out everyone's mind. My mum is a nurse! She could help him. That would mean telling her everything because I knew she would not give until she knew. I was fine with that however; it would mean that no lies would be between us.

"My mum's a nurse" I practically yelled. Charlie's head shot up. I didn't give him much time to say a thing before I was dialling my house number on my phone. It took a while before she picked up. She let out a yawn before speaking with a sleepy, yet angry voice.

"Hello? Who do you think you are calling at this time?"

I chuckled at her irritable behaviour. "Mum it's me"

"Paul? Where are you? I thought you were home?" Her words were rushed. The once annoyed tone had disappeared and was replaced with worry and confusion.

"Mum, I need your help. A friend of mine is injured. He needs medical attention."

"Call an ambulance then" She said with a common sense.

"We can't Mum, the police can sort of link him to the attack of Matt Dor" I said reluctantly. Before she could respond with more anger, I added quickly. "Charlie Swan is here though."

She paused for a minute with her answer. I knew she must be completely puzzled about the whole situation but she said "Okay, where are you?"

"At Ben Cheney's" I said knowing she knew where it was. She was friends with Ben's mother, Linda and had visited the house quite a few times.

"Okay, I'll be five minutes" She put the phone down. Everyone in the room turned their heads to me.

"She's on her way" I sighed in relief and so did the others.

Dave was now on his feet trying to calm the still completely upset Angela. She wasn't having any of it however as she burst in to further tears. I walked over to her and wrapped my arms around her in comfort. "Everything will be okay Angela" I hugged her tightly as she carried on sobbing.

_**Okay, if you have read my recent update to 'Knocked out by Love', you will be aware that my laptop had broken! I think it's fixed now but I don't know, it works when it wants' to, I suppose. I'm hoping to buy a laptop soon! Yay! But I'm managing with this one at the minute. It keeps turning itself off though so I have to make sure I save whatever I write every five minutes or something.**_

_**Anyway on other news...**_

_**In my notepad that I write in when I'm bored, (yes, I do hand-write most of my fanfics) I have written a one shot sort of thing about Alice when she was little. It's not really much and I wasn't going to post it up but if anyone wants' to read it I may write it up now and post it. So let me know.**_

_**I'll give you a short summery about what it's about.**_

_**Alice is sick of people not believing her about her visions, so the 7 year old youngest tells her doctor, someone in which she believes she can trust, about the terrifying things she sees. Trust is a strong word that shouldn't be used lightly.**_

_**Hope you liked this update!**_

_**Next chapter you will find out what Ben's injuries are and more of Bella!**_

_**Bex**_

_**xxx**_


	19. AN

First and far most, I'm sorry! I know that this isn't what you want to see, you want a chapter! I hate author's notes and in all my time writing on here I have never once updated without a chapter, so this is a first and I swear it will never happen again. I'm sorry!

So the reason for the AN I hear you ask, well I haven't updated in what seems like years but I have a reason for not doing so. I wasn't going to let anyone know about it on here because I don't want people to think that I am using it as an excuse but I think that you deserve to know why I had deprived you of chapters on all my stories. I have lost someone very close to me in recent weeks. It's my first time at having to deal with the whole grieving process and have spent most of my time putting off everything in my life.

With everything that has happened I haven't felt like writing, the only thing that I have written and posted recently on Fanfiction was my entry to a contest, I had started this one shot before everything happened. I must admit I have thought of quitting fanfiction and leaving my stories with no ending but this morning I checked my emails to see that I had a message saying that two of my stories have been nominated in the _**BRING ME TO LIFE AWARDS**_. I realised then and there that I couldn't leave all you amazing readers with no ending to any of the stories that you seem to love.

I am extremely grateful for whoever nominated me, you have not only made me happy that I have been nominated but you have also brought me back to fanfiction and made me realises that I have to many commitments on here to just let them go.

Thank you, whoever you are.

So on a lighter note, go and vote for my stories please!

_**You're My Only Number One – Pawprinted Award**_

_**Expect the Unexpected – Pawprinted Award**_

**The website link is on my profile!**

I beg of you to understand and not judge me for not updating and putting this up instead. I hope you can stick by me and wait patiently for the updates that are on their way.

Thank you for been such great readers and reviewers. I am very lucky to have your support on fanfiction. You are all my fanfiction family!

Bex

xxx


	20. Mother

_**Chapter Nineteen – Mother**_

Doesn't it seem completely strange how one event can bring so many different people together; people who once upon a time would have never even looked at each other never mind speak. That's all I could think about as I watched what everyone around the room was doing.

My mum was in deep concentrate and treating Ben's injuries; she had already confirmed a broken arm, nose and rib and bad bruising all over his body. I believe he was extremely lucky compared to what could have happened.

I couldn't help but glance over at the two people that I used to be best friends with. It was hard to look at them knowing how I had betrayed them. They knew our secret now however, so surely I can hang out with them again? If they want to that is. They may feel nervous about hanging out with wolves. I know I would be. As if he sensed it Dave's eyes found mine. He offered me a simple nod and a small smile. What did that mean? Did he understand why Jared and I had done what we had? A slight part of me wanted to go over to where he and Aaron sat and tell them how sorry I was and that if given the chance I would have preferred to have their friendship over been a wolf any day, no matter how much I love this life. But I didn't go over. I didn't go over because when I told them that I knew that they would hate me just as much as they should.

The front door was barged open and the form of Sam appeared in the door way, Jared followed in behind. Charlie, who had been sat on the floor next to my mother helping calm the still hysterical Angela, rose to his feet immediately. Sam didn't say anything; instead he looked curiously around the room at all the people. Jared did the same I saw how his eyes widened slightly when they rested on Dave and Aaron.

"Well?" Charlie questioned with raised eyebrows.

Sam's eye fell back on him. "Can we go and talk outside? You too Paul"

"Everyone in this room is involved in this, Sam. The wolf secret is out now." Sam seemed to look taken a back which didn't surprise me. There were four teenagers present and my mother who didn't know anything but that didn't stop her from gazing from Sam to Charlie in confusion.

The wolf secret is out, Charlie had said. I hadn't thought of it like that but it was true, the only people that should know about it is the pack and the elders but now people out of that loop are aware, how would this affect us? I'm sure that none of them would say anything. Or would they?

Sam eyes glanced around once again, his shoulders slumped in defeat and he began to speak. "Jacob has in fact phased. We have found him and now Billy and Embry are explaining everything to him. It's clear that Jacob phased when he become extremely angry that Matt hit Bella, and been new to it he didn't know how to control himself."

Charlie nodded. "Nobody blames him for lashing out." He turned to Aaron and Dave. "I think it's time that you leave. Your parents must be getting worried. Paul will go with you" They nodded and I gulped at the thought of the awkward silence that we will have to endure.

"I need to speak to Paul. Will it be okay for Jared to take them?" Charlie nodded and walked back over to Ben's side. Sam had a hard look written upon his face as he walked out of the doorway and I followed. Sam made sure that we were out of ear shot from everyone else.

"How is it that everyone knows?" He asked sternly.

"Aaron and Dave saw Jacob as a wolf and Charlie thought that it was best that they knew than having them spreading it all over town that they had seen a wolf. Angela knows because" I stopped and thought for a minute. "Angela and Ben know because obviously they asked questions" Lie. But I wasn't about to sell Angela out by telling him that she has always known about us Wolves. "They won't say anything though." I assured him

"Your mum?" he raised his eyebrows.

"She doesn't know but I bet she has figured it out by what was said in the room" Sam just nodded at what I had said. He seemed deep in thought as his eyes averted in a different direction.

"You need to tell Bella soon, before this all gets out of hand" He stated. His eyes fell back on me. "She will understand." I nodded but I did have my doubts. Just the thought of telling Bella made my insides seem heavy. "The reason I wanted to speak to you Paul was to say that I am very impressed with how you managed to keep control tonight when Matt hit Bella. You dealt with the situation very well." He smiled at me.

"I was tempted to go and kill him when I dropped Bella off at home. I really want to see him suffer and make him cry in pain just like Bella was" I felt myself start to shake with anger. I had done the right thing in Sam and Charlie's eyes but in mine I felt as if I should have done more to protect her from him. I felt as if I had failed her because she had been hurt and I didn't do anything. In my eyes the right thing would have been to kill Matt as soon as Bella was out of harm's way.

"Bella is safe, that is the main thing." Sam stated. He was right. "Is Ben okay?" He moved the conversation on.

"Yes, nothing to serious, he has a few broken bones but my mum is sorting it out."

He nodded. "Right, I'm going to get back home. I have to work tomorrow so I need my sleep." He chuckled. "I give you permission to answer any questions your mum may have." He added. I smiled but it was forced, I hadn't thought about what my mum may think to this. She must have worked out what I was. She must know, but what does she think?

Sam tapped me on the shoulder with the palm of his hand before walking back through the house to the living room. I heard him say his goodbyes to everyone and leave through the front door. I stood for a few seconds and thought about how I was going to face my mum. I shook my head. It was best to just get it over and done with without postponing the moment any longer.

I practically ran back to the living room and my eyes fell on my mother straight away. She was cleaning up all the blood covered cloth that she had used to clean up Ben. Ben who was sat up on the couch had a small smile on his face and a happy Angela sat next to him. I smiled at how happy they both looked now.

"Paul" For the first time that I was stood there I realized that Charlie was stood next to me. "I don't know what Matt is going to say to the hospital but I will ensure that I will do everything I can to protect the wolves secret." I nodded at him. "Ben is nervous about getting in trouble about the beating he gave Matt. I don't know anything about it, do you?" He asked me with a smirk upon his face.

"Matt was attacked?" I winked.

Charlie slapped me on the shoulder. "That's my boy." He laughed. I smiled and was suddenly filled up with pride at the fact that Charlie had accepted me when he didn't others. "So I just want to let you know Paul that I appreciate what you did for Bella. It was very strong of you to be able to walk away. I'm happy that my daughter is meant to be with you" He slapped my shoulder again and spoke once more but to everyone who was in the room. "I'm going to get off now."

"Okay Charlie, thank you so much for everything and please let us know if Bella is ok." Angela said, her eyes were still swollen from the tears she had cried out earlier.

He nodded and left the house. I knew he was keen to see how Bella was doing. I smiled over at Angela.

"Thanks Paul, I don't know what I would have done if it wasn't for you" She walked over to me and hugged me. "Bella is a very lucky girl" She whispered in my eye. I smiled as she let go.

"You owe me big time"

"I'll let you copy my work in biology" She laughed.

"It's a deal!" I chuckled.

"Are you ready to go Mum?" I called over to her. She was looking over Ben's injuries once more in case she missed anything, she always does. She smiled and nodded.

"Thanks so much" Ben's voice was raspy. My mum smiled at him and gave Angela a gentle hug. We said our goodbyes and slowly started to walk back home.

It was uncomfortable and I knew she was going to ask questions any minute. But she didn't. I decided that it was best to speak out. Tell her the truth. I was sick of lying to her; it's time that she knew the truth.

"The Legends are true mum, werewolves exit" I looked up from the ground and turned to see her expression, it was blank but her eye held a glisten to them. "I'm a werewolf mum" I kept my eyes trained on her with concentration, hoping that she would do or say something.

We just walked in silence for what seems like a life time before she spoke up. "I never in all my life thought I would be having this conversation with you." She laughed out.

"What do you mean?" I asked confused and slightly afraid that she may have gone into some type of shock.

"This isn't a typical conversation to have is it? It's not every day that a mother finds out that her son is in fact a werewolf is it?"

I laughed along with her. I could see our house in the distance.

She stopped laughing and turned to face me. I knew it was where the conversation turned serious. "Is there any chance that you will get injured?"

I knew that question would be asked and I must say that I am surprised that it wasn't asked immediately. There were risks, huge risks, but not until we were faced with vampire and that hasn't happened yet. "No dangers" I told her. I wasn't lying but I knew that if I did mention that we would be fighting vampires then the mother seal of 'not-going-to-happen' would come out and she would do everything in her power to stop me from doing what I was designed to do.

As she heard my answer I could see her shoulders slump in a way that showed that she was somewhat relaxed. "Do you enjoy it?" She asked.

I smiled. "It's amazing. I feel so free and open. I feel as if nothing s impossible and that been a wolf is what is right for me." We had reached the front door and my mother was looking though her bag for her keys. A smile was present on her lips. "At first it did scare me..." I spoke honestly, and in my opinion scared was an understatement. "But when I knew how to control it and enjoy the gift I was given it didn't seem so bad anymore. It feels normal now, like I was always a wolf."

She dug the key into the key hole and turned it until it clicked. "I'm happy that you feel that way. Now why don't we sit down and you can tell me everything." She smiled at me as we both walked into the house.

"But it's late; don't you want to go to bed?" I asked her.

"Nope, I want to know everything" She smiled at me brightly. "Let me go and make us some coco." She ran off into the kitchen. I laughed and shook my head before heading into the living room to sit down. It seems like hours ago that I had been laid on my bed letting sleep drift over me before Angela had called.

In a matter of minutes my mum was back with two cups of coco and the same bright smile on her face. She slumped down on the couch and waited for me to speak.

"What do you want to know?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Everything" So I told her everything, well everything that wouldn't scare her to death, I didn't include vampires. I told her about Sam and how he helped me, about Emily's face and how she wasn't attacked by a bear, about how I had phased and how it felt, everything.

"So what happened tonight exactly?"

"Bella Swan, you know Charlie's daughter?" she nodded. "Well, she's was dating Matt Dor, but she finished with him. He decided to get cocky at the party and Bella stuck up for herself. I'm so proud of her for that, you should have seen her; she proper lashed out at him! Anyway, he punched her. I grabbed her and carried her home and stayed there until she was safely in bed. Whilst I was there Ben had gone after Matt when he had hit Bella, because he was her friend. Matt and Ben fought and Jacob Black phased for the first time and attacked Matt, by that time Ben had been badly beaten. Aaron and Dave managed to get him away though."

She nodded though out the story. "Wow" Was all she said when I had finished. "Is Bella okay?" She asked concerned.

"Yes, she's fine now. I'm going to go see her tomorr-" I looked up at the clock, it read 3:34am "today" I corrected myself.

My mum nodded. "I take it you still have a crush on Bella?"

I looked at her shocked with a small blush on my cheeks. "What-I-"

She cut me off. "Everyone could tell" She laughed. "And I heard Jared talking to you about it a few years ago in your room." I looked down, embarrassed. "Bella is a very beautiful girl"

"Mum, do you know like I told you about Sam imprinting on Emily? And the special bond they share?"

"Soul mates" She nodded yet again.

"Well, I've imprinted on Bella" I don't think my face could have been any more red.

Her face lit up and she pulled me into a hug. "Paul that is amazing. She is a very lucky girl! Does she know?"

I shook my head and frowned. "I'm going to tell her soon, but I need to figure out how and the right words. It needs to be perfect." I stated.

_**I know what you're thinking! It's about time! I'm sorry and I really hope you like this update.**_

_**I have entered the 'What about Alice? Contest', check out my entry called Girl in the Pink Dress.**_

_**Thanks for sticking with me.**_

_**Bex**_

_**xxx**_


	21. You

_**Chapter 20 – You**_

"What a surprise!" Charlie laughed sarcastically. "I was expecting you." I chuckled slightly as he stepped aside and let me into the Swan household. When I awoke this morning, or to be more accurate, this afternoon, I couldn't get the moment in which Matt's fist collided with Bella's face. I tried to shake off the guilt that flooded through me. I knew I needed to see her again, just for a moment, no matter how small that moment maybe, I needed it just to say sorry for not protecting her.

"She's still shaken up after yesterday. I have told her about Ben but left out whole werewolf situation." He whispered and looked over at the staircase every so often to check she wasn't in hearing distance. "It's funny, over the years I have thought about how I was going to tell her all the wolf issues but now you've imprinted on her, it's your problem" He slapped me on the shoulder and chuckled to himself. "She's upstairs in her room, you know the way" He waved me off with a grin still written on his face.

"I'm glad my situation is amusing to you Charlie" I spoke sarcastically. I was met with another laugh as I walked up the stairs. It took me a while to pluck up the courage to knock on her bedroom door. Everything was whizzing around my head. What would she say? What would I say? Would she shout and ask me to leave? I couldn't deal with that, it would be like my world had shattered into a million thousand pieces.

My felt my fingers knock against her door but I was unaware of my movement until the door flew open. I jumped back as I was still in my thoughts and the appearance of Bella stood at the door made my heart miss more than one beat.

"Paul?" Bella looked at me in confusion. I smiled at her timidly. She was wearing grey jogging bottoms and a black vest top. Her hair was pulled up into a messy bun and her face was make-up free. The swollen left eye was what caught my attention the most. I knew I was staring but I couldn't help it, even now her beauty was mind blowing. "Would you like to come in?"

I nodded and stepped around her. She closed the door fully behind me with a gently slam. "How are you Bella?"

She shrugged and crossed her arms across her chest. "Thank you Paul" She mumbled completely ignoring my question. "Thank you." She dipped her head out of my view but not before I saw a tear roll down her bruised face.

"Bella" I whispered and walked slowly towards her. I didn't want to frighten her so I made sure I moved gently as I wrapped my arms around her small frame. Her body stiffened for a second before she relaxed against my touch and she let out sobs. "Everything's fine now. I will make sure that he will never hurt you again." I whispered to her. I stood holding her in silence for what seemed like hours and it was the best moment of my life besides the night we had shared the kiss. My beautiful Bella was in my arms and I was the one protecting her from the world. In all my time at watching her from afar I had never thought it was possible for me to be the one that would ever hold her and make her feel safe. Yes, I had dreamed about her been in my arms but I never, ever thought it would happen, even when I imprinted on her. To me she would always be with Matt and therefore unattainable.

Stood here with her in my arms made the imprint suddenly seem all the more real and the future with Bella I had always wanted seemed in reach. It was possible now because I know that Bella wants me to, even if she doesn't know it yet. Sooner or later she will realise that I am the path she is meant to choose.

I felt her pull out of my reach as I let my thoughts consume me. Her eyes were red raw and a frown was written on her lips. "I really mean it Paul, thank you"

I smiled and sat down. "I would do anything for you Bella" I smiled but didn't look at her. I was confident around her now, knowing that I was her soul mate; two years ago I would have dropped dead of embarrassment if those words had left my mouth, but now it didn't matter.

"Why are you here?" She asked, still standing up watching me.

"To see how you are" I told her slightly confused by her question.

"You didn't have to; you've already wasted enough time on me." I looked up at her in shock. Without been aware of my feet moving, I was stood in front of her yet again.

"Time with you could never be wasted" I told her. She didn't say anything. "Now, why don't you answer my question, how are you?" I asked yet again.

"I'm fine, the swelling should go down within a few days" She took a deep breath. "How's Ben? Dad told me that he was injured after fighting Matt."

"He's fine, my mum says that he will need to rest for a few weeks and his broken bones will not leave any serious damage."

"And Matt?" I saw her swallow as she forced his name out.

I shrugged. "Don't know. He deserved what ever happened to him" I muttered. Either she didn't hear me or she chose not to comment.

"Are you hungry?" I laughed at her question.

"I'm always hungry Bella"

She smiled a real smile before turning towards her bedroom door and saying. "I'll go and get us some food. Make yourself at home." When she had left the room, I was even more aware of the fact that I was in her bedroom. The young teenage boy inside of me was hyperventilating.

I didn't know what to do so I resumed my seat on her bed and looked around the room inspecting everything of interest. Before I knew it Bella was back with a tray of food and drinks. She placed it on the bed and sat crossed legged next to it, facing me. I turned to face her and the food. She had brought up two cans of soda, some chips and left over pizza. I smiled at her and began to eat. We didn't say anything for a while but Bella was the one to break the silence.

"Who's the girl?"

"What girl?" I asked, but knew what she was talking about.

"The girl that you like but she doesn't know how she feels yet. You told me about it the other day."

"Just someone"

"Someone?" She raised her eyebrows before taking a bite out of a slice of pizza.

"Yes, someone."

"Do I know her?"

"Yes" I held back my laugh. She didn't just know her, she was her.

"Very well or just in passing?"

"Very well, very, very well"

"Oh" She looked as if she was trying to think of someone. "Well, she's very lucky."

"Lucky?"

"To have someone like you that's waiting for her, even if she doesn't know it yet" She smiled but I could see some pain behind her eyes. She was jealous.

"She's not the lucky one. I am, well, I will be if she ever figures out her feelings"

"I bet she's already figured them out."

"No, she hasn't. Not yet, I can tell" And I could tell, she was still in the process of thinking about her feelings but was yet to realise.

"If you tell me who she is I might be able to help." You.

"I don't think anyone can help" Only you.

"Do you love her?"

"Yes"

"How much?"

"So much that it hurts"

"I know how you feel"

"You love Matt?" My heart wanted to break into a million pieces even though I knew she didn't love Matt at all. I knew she didn't but yet I couldn't stop my heart from wanting to break.

"No" She paused and took a drink. "What's love to you?"

"Love is a feeling so incredibly strong that every other feeling doesn't matter. Love is where you need to have the other person in your life to breath and without them you just want to die."

"I think I'm in love then but I don't know. How do you know you love this girl?"

"I have liked her for years and always known that she is special but always thought that I wasn't the one for her and that she would be better with someone else, but not too long ago, I looked at her through new eyes and realised that the feelings I have had for such a long time are so much more than what I thought. She's my soul mate, I just know it."

"I guess I just know that I'm in love with this guy. I never thought about it before but it makes sense now" I wanted to jump for joy. I knew she was talking about me but she was yet to figure out that I was talking about her.

"What about Matt?"

"He doesn't matter and I don't think he ever did. I felt dependant on him because I only had him and Angela, I felt as if I couldn't fit in without him and that I would be nothing if I wasn't with him."

"Who's the guy then?" I asked without thinking. I knew she wasn't going to tell me.

"Someone that's always been there that I didn't even think about before."

I didn't respond and she didn't say anything else.

"You did really well sticking up for yourself last night." I told her, realising that I had not yet mentioned how proud I was of her for confronting Matt with so much strength.

"Thanks, but it was stupid. I mean it was my fault that he hit me. I was asking for it."

I shook my head. "It wasn't your fault."

She nodded and we were met with more silence.

"You're too good for him."

Her face lit up with my words. "Thanks" A slight blush covered her cheeks.

"You deserve someone that's going to take care of you and make sure that he loves you ten times more than what you love him." I smiled.

"You always know what to say to cheer me up don't you?" She laughed.

"What can I say? I have such a way with words." I smirked and Bella laughed.

We continued to eat whist talking about school and entering light conversation. It wasn't awkward, it was normal.

"I'm going to see Ben, do you want to come with me? I know Angela will be there?" I asked her hoping to spend more time with her.

She looked across the room at a mirror. Her reflections hit back at her and I saw her face cringe. She spent a minute looking at her face before she took a deep breath and turned to face me.

"I don't want everyone seeing me like this" She mumbled and let her head fall slightly.

I reached over to her and lifted up her chin. "Bella, you're beautiful, the bruises don't cover that up." She smiled. "And if anyone asks, not like they will, we'll just say you're dressed up early for Halloween!" She burst out laughing.

"Paul!" She giggled. "I'm defiantly not going now!"

"Fine if it makes you feel any better, I'll walk around naked!" That made her laughter increase.

"Okay then I'll go, now clothes off."

"I was kidding."

"To late for that!"

oooo

**Sorryyy! Life got in the way once again and it will continue to get in the way as so much is happening at the moment that I just don't seem to have enough hours in the day to write, but believe me I'm trying.**

**Again thanks for all your support. Ohhh and my story "**_You're My Only Number One_**" (**_my first Paul and Bella story_**) has reached 1000 reviews! I was completely shocked, thank you!**

**Bex**

**xxx**


	22. I like you

_**Chapter 21 – I like you**_

Two weeks had passed without much excitement.

Bella and I hadn't spoken much but we shared a few hello's and friendly smiles when we passed each other in the corridor at school. I found myself feeling shy around her like I used to. I couldn't even pick up the confidence to start a conversation with her after we haven't spoke for some time. I feel like the soppy teenager I was a few months ago, watching and admiring her from a distance.

I don't understand how I could possibly feel so powerless around her once again, especially after I'd kissed the girl! Bella Swan was the only person that could cause me to be useless when it came to my own feelings; she was defiantly sent here to cause me confusion!

For the past week I have been trying to motivate and encourage myself to speak to her, even if it's to ask her how she's doing. I could see that her bruises at gone down, leaving just a faint mark below her ear. How I wish I could kiss that mark.

After the incident, it seems that everyone in the school had lost all respect for Matt, even his gang of followers. Matt was due to return to school soon according to the rumors but it was clear he will not be welcomed back with open arms after assaulting Bella the way he did. Everyone offered her great support; some of our class mates even expressed an interest in ensuring Matt more injuries upon his return. I, myself, couldn't wait for him to grace the school with his presence again, I believe we have unfinished business.

Along with the gossip of Matt floating around the small town, I was also part of the rumors. According to most of the students I was the one responsible for putting the monster in hospital. This received a mixed response from individuals, some refused to make eye contact with me and rushed past me in the corridor, others would smile. The truth was, no one knew what had happened and that's the way Charlie expected it to stay.

I was knocked out of my thoughts by Angela's elbow knocking against mine. I glanced over at her mouthing my annoyance. All she did was nod her head towards the teacher who, along with the rest of the class, was looking straight at me. "I'll ask you again Paul. What is the answer?" Anger was clear in his voice, along with the slight eagerness to embarrass me in front of my class mates. I'll admit I haven't got a clue what he was asking. Hell, if Angela wasn't sat with me I wouldn't even have a clue was class I was in at all!

"We haven't got all day." He groaned again.

"24" I smirked.

"You know you are wrong. If I'm wasting your time Paul, why are you here at all?" I could particularly see the smoke coming from his head as his forehead and cheeks grew hot with anger.

I shook my head and smirked. My eye caught a glance of the window to the corridor. I saw a head of brown wavy hair walk passed.

Bella.

"You are right, Sir. Why am I here?" I stood and grabbed my stuff swiftly from under my seat before walking straight out of the room, leaving a very startled teacher and class behind me. I turned in the direction that I had seen Bella walking. She was at the other side of the corridor about to turn the corner. I took a deep breath. Come on Paul, you can do it! I mentally told myself. I don't have a plan of what to say but I need to talk to her soon before I lose my nerve completely.

"Bella" I shouted down the hall. She heard and spun around. Her face looked puzzled until she saw me jogging towards her.

"Hi stranger" She laughed. I cracked a smile at her small joke. "How are you?" She asked politely.

"I'm fine, how are you? Your injury has healed I can see"

"Yeah, it's so much better now." A smile lit up her face and I lost all trail of thought. "What are you doing out of class?"

"Too smart for the class" I winked at her, making her laugh and roll her eyes. "More importantly what are you doing out of class Miss? Do I have to have a word with your Dad?" I joked.

She looked at me with a cheeky smile. "I for one am too smart for the class. English is revisiting Romeo and Juliet which I have read about 20 times so I have been given permission to go to the library."

"Brains and beauty" I winked at her. A slight blush covered her cheeks as she stuck her tongue out at me. "I'll join you in the library then if that's ok with you?" She nodded and started to walk in the direction she was going before I gained her attention. "Sooo, where exactly is the library?" Bella burst into laughter at my very serious question. "What's so funny?" I tried to look offended.

She shook her head and tried to control the laughter. She never answered my question, which led me to believe she thought I was joking. I followed her to the library in silence. When we entered a few other students were sat around with their heads in books. I was surprised at how big it was, for something that I had never seen before in all my time at this school. Computers and laptops were spread across a working area in the far corner and rows of selves of books covered the other side with tables situated in the middle.

Bella sat down at a table and I followed, taking a seat opposite her. She looked at me, smiled and glanced over at the desk where a little old lady had her head shoved in a book. When her attention was fully on me again she spoke in a whisper. "I want to thank you again for what you did 2 weeks ago. I appreciate it."

"You don't need to thank me" I shrugged.

"Yes I do" Was all she said before reaching into her bag for her book. She opened it up in front of her before going back into her bag. I glanced down at the book. It was a writing notepad and full of notes from one of her lessons. Something caught my attention on the corner of one of her pages. My heart pounded in my chest as I saw in her beautiful writing my name. I quickly looked away and noticed she was still rooting in her bag for something and wasn't paying me any attention.

I looked back at my name. That's all it was, but next to it was what really made me want to grab this girl and kiss her, it was a little heart.

"Have you got a pen?" She asked me, her attention still on her bag.

"Bella, why would I need a pen?"

"To write in class, we are in school Paul!"

"You sound like my Mother" I stuck my tongue out at her, she chuckled. "Found it!" She said pleased with herself as she put her bag on the floor next to her chair. As she looked at her book, her eyes widened and she looked at me in shock. I pretended to be examining the tables as I leaned back in my seat, looking bored. I wasn't bored though, the complete opposite. I saw her, relax as she quickly turned the page and started to write.

"Whatcha doing?" I tried to annoy her.

"Homework" She grumbled.

I had an idea and without thinking I spoke.

"Does that mean that by doing it now you won't have any to do tonight?" I asked innocently. She shook her head and didn't take her eyes off her work.

"Good. So shall I pick you up at 7?" I felt like laughing but at the same time my stomach was in knots.

Bella's head shot up. "What?" I couldn't read her expression.

"I'll pick you up at 7. We are going out for dinner and to watch a movie. Now get your work done Miss" I rose to my feet to leave.

"W-why?" Her face was pink and she looked flustered. After finding my confidence I decided to shock her even more. I bent down and whispered in her ear as I took the notepad from under her pen. It took all of my will power to speak and avoid getting isolated by the smell of her so close to me. "I like you, you like me. You're not that smart for a smart girl" As I put the pad back down in front of her, it was open on the page she had previously tried to hide. I didn't wait for a response as I walked towards to library door.

"I'll pick you up at 7 Bella" Which earned a 'shush' from the old lady at the desk.

**_I know, I know. 3 years too late but I would hate myself if I didn't finish my stories!_**

**_Hope you enjoy! Any thoughts on where the story should go from her let me know. I'm open to new ideas!_**

**_Bex_**

**_xxx_**


	23. Just One Night

Chapter 22 – Just one night

I asked Bella out! How I suddenly gained the confidence, I do not know! I just decided to go for it.

"No, what do I wear!" I threw cloths across my room in every direction trying to find something to wear for my date with Bella. I felt like such a girl, but I wanted tonight to be the best date she has ever had in her life. It has to be special. I also want to see how hot I am.

I finally decided on a black and white shirt with a pair of dark blue denim jeans. I quickly spiked by hair with gel but instantly regret it, knowing that I was making too much of an effort. I grabbed my phone and shoved some money in my pocket before I took one last look in the mirror.

My mum must have heard me coming down the stairs as she quickly ran out of the kitchen with a tray of cookies in her hand. She was just getting ready to go to work but had spent the last few hours helping me with preparing things for my date. The cookies were her idea.

"You do look smart Paul! She gushed, looking proudly at me. "Give these to Bella and her Dad for me will you" She pushed the tray into my hand. "You can't go empty handed, what kind of impression do you want to give" I rolled my eyes at her. I wasn't going empty handed, she knew this. After all, most of the evening was my mum's idea when I came in after school panicking about the date. I chose the place and she gave me ideas on food. I just hope that Bella doesn't mind me changing our plans.

My mum stared to smooth out my collar on my shirt. I think she was more nevrous than I was! I must admit I lacked nerves. Maybe it's something to do with the fact that Bella seems to be becoming more mine every day, she just doesn't know it yet. Tonight she will though.

"Have fun!" My Mum shouts after me as I make my way down the drive way to my car. I smile and wave at her before I climb in. As I start to drive to Bella's, the thought of her never falling for me creeps into my mind. This instantly kicked starts the nerves and as I pull up outside Bella's, I seriously consider going back home. My stomach was in knots and I thought I was going to be sick. Bella can still reject me. She agreed to go out with me but she still has time to hate me. She still has time to get out of this world that I am throwing her into by been involved with me. This dangerous world of myths and legends and a world where everything exists.

I draw in a quick deep breath before I force my body out of the car, against my will. I look at the house and try to reassure myself that she will fall for me, and it will be tonight. I will help her realize her feelings for me, even if it is only for tonight. This will be our night and I will happily live with this memory for the rest of my life.

The front door opening caught me off guard and knocked me back to my senses. I was met by a grinning Charlie. His old face that until recently, I was used to a stern and serious expression been set upon it, was replaced with what looked like a younger more content face. Almost, happy. Almost.

"You should knock, not just stand gazing into space. I'll be honest, if I didn't know it was you, it would have been a bit creepy!"

I forced a laugh. "So is she ready?"

He shook his head and moved a side to let me in. "Bella, Paul's here" He shouts. The nerves that I had forgotten about during my encounter with Charlie had now returned as Bella walked down the stairs looking beautiful as usual.

"Hi Paul" She smiles as she slides her coat on, preventing me from seeing her sexy figure in the black dress. Her brown hair flowed in gentle curls around her slightly tanned face. The thing with Bella is, even though she is Quileute, like Charlie, she has very pale skin with only a slight dark tint. It makes her even more gorgeous.

"Hi" I squeaked out. Somehow she was blocking my ability to speak. I cleared my thought and looked away. The moment was halted by a roar of laughter from Charlie.

"What's wrong Paul? Are you nervous to take Bella out?" He taunted, how typical of Charlie. I cleared my thought again. Trust him to make the situation worse.

I looked back at Bella, who had a slight smile on her face." Shall we go?" I nodded towards the door. She nodded, but looked down at my hands. It was only then that I realized I had the cookies from my Mum. I paced them to Charlie and muttered how my mum had baked them. He told me to pass on in gratitude before leaving us along and go into the kitchen.

This was it. I thought as Bella and I made our way out of the house and I held the car door open for her. This was it; I was going on a date with Bella Swan. It was the only thought that passed through my head as I drove, I couldn't think what to say and the silence was becoming awkward. Luckily, Bella broke it.

"I have to say, I was very surprised by you in the library other day"

I laughed. "What do you mean?"

"The Paul I know is..." She paused and scrunched up her face as if trying to find the right word. "Not like the confident library guy" She settled for.

I laughed. "I don't know what to say to you Bella. For some reason, I was given the confidence to ask you out." I gave her a quick wink and turned my attention back to the road. She knew what I was talking about, my name written on the corner of her notebook.

"Where are we going?" She asked, changing the subject quickly.

"You'll see" I smiled at her. I pulled up the car after only 5 minutes of driving. She looked at me, her eyebrows raised.

"It's a surprise! I've changed the plans though; hope you're ok with not going to see a movie." Is all I say before I climb out of the car and walk round to her door. As I open the door, I block her from exiting the car. "Close your eyes" I offer my hand to her. Her skin felt so gentle against mine. She didn't question me and instantly closed her eyes and trusted me to guide her. Quickly before we started our short walk, I pulled the basket that I'd out in my truck earlier that evening.

I had brought Bella to a part of La Push that other seems to not to notice. My dad used to bring me here when I was younger; we used to come for picnics and for a swim. Never in all my time coming here had I seen another person. I thought it was ideal for me and Bella tonight. The trees that surrounded the small beach, kept us out of from view of the road behind us and from the main part of the beach where our friends always gathered for parties and bonfires.

I lead Bella down the beach and chose an area that wasn't too close to the water and gave us a perfect view of all that was surrounding us. I dropped Bella's hand. "Can I open my eyes?" She asked eagerly.

"One minute." I pulled the blanket out of the basket and set it out across the sand and the placed two pillows on the floor so we would be comfortable. I decided to let Bella set the food out so she can see what I'd brought. I quickly looked around and took a deep breath, suddenly aware of what a stupid idea this was! "Before you open your eyes, please tell me if you would rather go to restaurant. Now open up" My stomach felt in knots as she gazed at the blanket and picnic basket, and at our surroundings. Finally after what seemed like a lifetime, she looked at me. She looked impressed.

"Where are we? It's beautiful!" She gushed. Before I could answer she spoke again. "It's such a lovely idea Paul!"

I told her my dad used to bring me here as a child and I hadn't been in a while so thought we could have a picnic. "What about your dad, does he still come here?" She asked as she examined everything around us.

I felt my chest tighten. "My dad passed away about seven months ago." Is all I said before I took her hand and guided her to the blanket.

"I'm sorry Paul. I didn't know" I looked into her eyes and saw sadness and shock. I gave her a small smile to reassure her. We sat on the blanket and Bella looked through the food I brought. Luckily, she liked it all. We both munched away at the food and entered light conversation. We mainly talked about school, as it was something on common ground. When it started to get darker I started a small fire.

"So Paul, how come you never go on dates with girls? You're quite good at it" She smiled.

"How do you know I don't?" I raised my eyebrows.

"It's hard to miss when you're the subject of conversation in the girls changing rooms" She laughed. I try to tone down the surprise on my face; I never thought girls talked about me! "Don't worry, Angela always sticks up for you when the old gay rumor comes out."

This time I couldn't hold my astonishment in. "What?!"

She laughed loudly. "Don't worry!" She put her hand on my arm. My heart flipped. "Girls would rather think a guy is gay, rather than he isn't interested in them. Helps their self-esteem."

"Ohh" I relaxed.

We entered a brief silence, which Bella broke once again. "I knew you weren't gay anyway" I turned to face her. "Angela told me you had a crush on me in 7th grade." She leaned back on her hands and looked out to the water, watching the last of the sunset.

I was horrified. My face was bright red and the thought process suddenly left my mind. I am going to kill Ang. Bella must have seen my face because she spoke again. "Don't worry, Paul" I had a thing for you too." She looked down shyly. Now I really was going to kill Angela. How come she never told me? The youngest in me was buzzing with excitement. This was something I had always wanted to hear from Bella Swan's mouth.

I cleared my throat.

"Who wouldn't have a crush on you Bella." I wink and somehow manage to keep my cool.

"Why did you ask me out on a date Paul?" I didn't know what to say, we just looked at each other. "What about the girl you're interested in?"

"I-"

My phone started to ring and I instantly mentally thanked whoever was on the other side of the phone, which stopped me wanting to tell Bella everything. Something which I would later regret. "Hello?" I was that relieved that I didn't look at the caller ID.

"Paul, urgent meeting at my house now." Is all Sam said before he put the phone down. What Sam says goes and if he says I need to be somewhere, there's no time for debating. I looked at Bella, who was starting to shiver. She looked at me with a worried expression.

"Bella, I feel awful about this but I have to go to Sam's, its - its work related." Her expression instantly turned to something I was unable to read. She jumped to her feet and started to pack everything back into the basket. "Bella, I'm sorry." I meant it; this date was meant to be perfect.

"It's fine" her voice was hollow.

Everything was packed into the basket in record time. On the drive back to Bella's, I couldn't help but notice how the mood between us had suddenly changed. I had not only blown my change with her but ruined the only possible evening I could spend with Bella. Whatever Sam rang for best be worth it.

When we reached Bella's, I wasn't even given the chance to speak before she jumped out of the car and called. "Bye Paul" The dark voice tone she used with me, cut at my heart. She sounded like she was either going to cry or chop my head off. I sat in the car for a minute when she had gone into the house and chocked back my own tears. I looked at the clock on the dashboard. 8:35. My date with Bella had last one hour and a half.

I was knocked back to my senses by someone climbing into the passenger seat. Charlie.

"Drive boy." Is all he said. Whatever is going on is serious. In no time at all we were at Sam's. Charlie and I had stayed quiet the full journey, neither of us saying a word.

Everyone was at Sam's, all the wolf's and the elders. Everyone was crammed into his very small living room, some seated on chairs, others on the floor. Charlie and I were the last to arrive. As soon as we seated, Sam spoke.

"Our secret is becoming harder to contain" That's all it took for every single person in the room to jump up with questions. My only thought was Bella and how she would have to find out soon and I wanted to be the one to tell her, I didn't want anyone else getting to her first.

"Calm down!" Sam roared, everyone took their seats again. "Charlie, explain"

"Reports have been coming in since Matt's attack, nothing that I couldn't handle. I spread it around that bears are in the woods and warn people to stay away, which seemed to stop people thinking it was anything else and possibly go hunting. However, an hour ago, I received a call from one of my officers." Everyone could see the pain in his eyes, "A hunter has killed a wolf in the woods."

Nobody spoke, the room was dead silence.

"We don't know who it was. I believe it was a newly phased wolf. Has anyone noticed anyone acting strange a lately?" No one spoke. "I'll do what I can to protect you boys but from now on, no more phasing if you can help it, and if you do, remain in a group" His voice held none of humor that I have recently become used to. The carefree face that I had seen only a couple of hours ago had gone and was replaced by a stern and grave Charlie "We will find out who this boy was and grieve his loss as one of our own. It seems that the signs of a new wolf are showing less, first Jacob and now this. Keep yourself aware of others around you."

"Am I right in assuming that the boy has died in wolf form?" Sam clarified.

Charlie nodded. "The hunters and community now know about the wolf's but not about you boys. It's only a matter of time that they put the pieces together, if there smart. La Push is on lock down, residents thinks wolves are harmful." That was it. People started to speak between themselves. I could see Jared and Sam talking between them, probably about our wolf duties been put on hold. I didn't feel like joining with their conversation, all I wanted to do was see Bella and tell her how sorry I am for cutting our date short. I looked at Charlie, who had already started towards the door. I followed.

"Charlie, I'll give you a ride home."

"Thanks, son" He said as he got in the car.

Again, we didn't speak. All the information was still processing in my brain. I couldn't imagine how that boy must have felt. Phasing is scary enough, without been hunted as well. It was making my insides shake; whoever killed him is disgusting. But how were the hunters to know that inside that wolf was a young, scared boy who had no idea what was going on? This secret causes more trouble that what it's worth. I looked at the dashboard. 9pm. I can still make things right with Bella.

"Charlie, can come in?" I asked as I pulled outside his home. He knew instantly why.

"Leave it until tomorrow. Get yourself home." I didn't argue.

...

I couldn't leave it.

My mum was at work tonight, so I was thankful I could avoid the questions until tomorrow when I got home at least. I didn't know what to do with myself. I changed out of my clothes, out some comfy bottoms on and sat in front of the TV. 10 minutes later, I was up pacing around the room. Bella wouldn't leave my mind and the thought that I had upset her and the date been such a disaster, made me want to talk her. I couldn't leave it like this.

In one swift moment I knew I had to go. Without another moment I was out of the house and running to Bella's. I knew I couldn't knock on the door, because Charlie wouldn't be happy. Some would say that what I was going to do was romantic, but I just think it's stupid. I was going to climb through Bella's bedroom window. I knew which was hers after been in there twice. Climbing up there was easier, it was getting Bella's attention to let me in was the difficult part. She was laid on her bed facing away from the window, with her earphones, unaware that I was knocking on her bedroom window. I was hanging there for 10 minutes before she spun around to my banging. Terror struck across her face until she realized it was me, and then she was angry.

She opened the window and let me climb in. If I was here under any other circumstances, I would be overjoyed about been in Bella's bedroom for a third time, but my mind was far from focusing on that.

"What the hell are you doing Paul?" She asked calmly, which made me slightly scared of her.

"Bella, I'm sorry for how our date ende-"

She cut me off. "Paul, it doesn't matter." She shrugged, but I could tell it did matter. Her eyes were red and teary as if she had been crying. "Actually, it does matter. I thought you were different to Matt, but I was wrong!" That hurt. I could feel myself boil with anger, but not at her, at myself for behaving in such a way that she thought I was the same as him.

"I should have known. You're always fighting at school like he does and you don't give a damn who you hurt! You are so like him, it's unreal! I must have a thing for going after dickheads!" She was on the verge of tears again and the hatred in her eyes was too much for me to look at. "How dare you call off our date half way through for work? Our first date!"

"Bella-"

"Do you know what? I don't even know why I let you in, get out! I don't want you anywhere near me. Leave me alone." Her words hit my heart hard. I felt as if she was tearing me apart.

"Bella. Let me speak." She huffed and sat on the edge of her bed with her arms crossed. "I can't explain to you why I had to go tonight but work isn't something I can push aside like a normal person, it will always be there. I don't expect you to understand. If I could have turned my phone off and escaped everything in the world to spend the night sat with you on the beach, I would. I'd happily do that, but I can't."

"On the beach you asked me why I asked you on a date. The reason is because I have had feelings for you for a long time and I want nothing more to have you in my life. Don't compare me to Matt, I am nothing like him. Nothing and I know you know that too!" She looked down, tears pooling in the corner of her eyes. "You know the girl who I've been talking about, the one who I'm in love with who doesn't know her feelings yet. You know her because that girl is you." I stumbled out my words and stood a step towards to her. My voice was pleading for her to understand that I didn't mean to upset her.

"Bella, I wish I could explain and tell you everything about why I had to go tonight. I wish it was something simple, something that would make you have these feelings for me that I have for you. But I can't because life isn't that kind." She wiped her face with her sleeve. I didn't know what else to say to her. "I understand if you never want to see me again, but one day you will find out everything and I'll be there waiting for you. I'll always be there for you."

"Before I go, I have to do something so I can forever rememeber how it feels." With that, I cupped her face and kissed her. She didn't pull away and if possibly pulled me closer to her. The kiss was sweet and only lasted a few seconds before I pulled away from her. I made my way to the window. "Now, I'm going to climb out of your window and hope I don't fall to my death" I was just about to swing my legs out when the door opened. Charlie. I didn't know whether to jump or stay where I was. So I froze.

"No, you're not" He smiled at me. From the smile I gathered that I wasn't in trouble so I walked back over to Bella. Charlie did the same and took a seat on the bed patting the spot next to him for Bella to sit down. He looked at her for just a second as if he was trying to keep her image in his head for future reference. "Bella, there's something I kept from you for a long time because I thought you wouldn't understand, but I should have known that you would grow into the smart young woman you are today. Bella, you're ready to know the truth." He took a deep breath and looked at me as if he was asking my permission. I nodded and sat on a chair that she had in the corner of the room. With Charlie telling Bella the truth, she may not take it as bad. "Do you remember when you was a little girl and I told you all the stories?"

She smiled and nodded. "The stories about the La Push Tribe and the legends about the wolves and the cold ones?" Charlie nodded and took her hand in to his, and with the other moved the hair out of her face. "You loved those stories didn't you? I remember how you used to beg me to tell them to you otherwise you couldn't sleep." He chuckled and seems to be recalling a distant memory. He looked at Bella again. "Do you remember the wolf stories?" He asked her, she just nodded waiting for him to continue. I had to I admire the way Charlie was easing her into this. I would never be able to tell her so gently. "Do you remember the one you loved the most?" He smiled knowingly.

"The imprint story about a wolf and a girl who were soul mates, it was like a fairy tale."

Charlie chuckled again, before turning serious again. "Isabella, sweetheart, the stories aren't legends. They are true." Is all he said. Bella stared into his eyes but didn't reply for a few seconds.

"True?"

"Yes, sweetheart."

"Why are you telling me this now?" She didn't say this harshly; in fact her voice was small, slightly child-like.

"A number of reasons actually. First of all, a wolf has been killed and the local's think that the wolves are dangerous but they are far from a threat to us. They are here to help us." She nodded at his words; I was very impressed on how well she was taking it. "Secondly, Paul is a wolf." Bella gasped and looked up at me, for a moment I thought both of them had forgotten me. Her eyes met mine. They didn't hold hatred or fear, they showed care and fondness. I smiled at her and she quickly returned it.

"I'll leave you a moment for Paul to tell you the other reason." Charlie stood and left the room without another word. I took a deep breath and took his seat on the bed. I gently took her hand into mine, moving slowly so that I didn't scare. She didn't move away, in fact she held my hand tightly.

"Bella, I am a wolf as Charlie said." I looked down at our hands, trying to figure out how to say the words. "I phased for the first time, just after the fight with Matt in the corridor at school, the day Matt hurt his hand. When I returned to school a week later and you came to apologize for Matt's behavior and I acted like a complete idiot" I laughed. "I wasn't been ignorant. I imprinted on you Bella." She gasped and without leaving a moment between us, she kissed me. She pulled away for only a minute and whispered, "I knew there was something Paul. I just knew it." I smiled and pulled her lips onto mine again.

...

...

Hope you enjoyed it!

Thank you to everyone who has given me their support:)

Let me know what you think.

Bex

Xxx


	24. Painting

_**Chapter 23 - Painting**_

"Time to go now, Paul!" Charlie shouted through the door. I could almost hear the smile in his voice, along with relief. Bella knew everything and she didn't run, she didn't even scream.

As if her father's voice awakened her, Bella pulled her lips very slowly from mine. I opened my eyes and instantly met her gaze. I brought my hand up and touched her soft cheek. "I best go before your dad throws me out."

Bella laughed. "Use the front door, this time though."

Before even a second passed, Charlie yelled though the door once again. "He can go out the way he came in! That's revenge for going against my wishes boy!" Once again, his voice was light and carefree. A few bangs on the staircase suggested he had started to make his way downstairs.

I rose to my feet and started towards the window. Bella's hand tugged on mine and as I turned to face her, the expression on her face was filled with sadness. "How about tomorrow we try that date again?" The nervous feeling was creeping back in to the pit of my stomach. No matter what happens between Bella and me, I have a feeling I will always get this nervous around her.

All she did was smile and nod happily. I reluctantly let go of her hand and carried on towards the window. "I'll pick you up at 6pm" I started to climb down the side of her house.

"Be careful!" She says watching me.

"Bella, I'm a werewolf." I whispered, just loud enough for her to hear. My feet hit the ground; I looked back up at her. "See, easy!" I gloated. "I'll see you tomorrow." I shrugged and started down the street.

"Paul" Bella yelled. I spun around and looked up at her. Her face was lit up by the light from her room. "Thank you." Was all she said before closing the window and disappearing into her room. I just stood there in the street gazing at Bella's windowing, wishing I was still in there with her.

When I got out of bed the next morning, everything from last night seemed to hit me. The date with Bella, the wolf been killed, Charlie telling Bella about wolves, Bella knowing I have imprinted on her. Everything had changed now, in more ways than one. For one, no more wishing Bella would be mine, no more chasing her. She's mine.

The thought of our date this evening made a smile spread across my face but I knew I had other things to deal with before then. If this wolf was a young La Push wolf, then the pack have more enemy's other than vampires. We had an enemy in the people we lived with and saw every day.

As I rushed my breakfast, I tried to avoid the questions from my mum. I told her the date went well and Bella now knows about everything. I never mentioned the wolf that had been killed, no doubt she will hear about it but I didn't want her to know that the wolf could have been like me. She would worry constantly if she thought I was in danger of been shot. I think the risk of been killed by a vampires is enough for her to handle at the moment.

As soon as I had demolished the massive plate of food, I ran to Sam's house. I wasn't the only one who had this idea. Jared was already tucking into the muffins Emily had made leftover from yesterday's baking. Emily enjoys baking and cooking, every time I see her that's what she's doing. It bewildered me how she had any leftover with Sam in the house.

"Any news?" I asked, taking a seat next to Jared. I eyed the muffins but decided against stealing one after only just eating.

"Nothing, yet" Jared spoke with his mouth full.

"Charlie and Billy are going to look at the body of the wolf. The hunters still have it and Charlie has used his authority as an excuse. He's told the hunters, he wants to see what he's 'dealing with'. Billy thinks that he will be able to tell if it's one of us or not." Sam told me.

"Let's hope not." Was all I said.

"If it's not, we will have to mark our territory if another pack is on our land" Sam seemed to be saying his thoughts out loud. No one spoke. Either way we will be fighting, whether it's against human hunters or a pack of wolves. The wolves would be an easier option.

I decided now would be a good chance to tell Jared and Sam about Bella. "Last night, Charlie told Bella everything." Jared's mouth fell slack and Sam raised his eyebrows. "She knows about the wolves and the imprint now" I smiled.

"How did she take it?" Jared had forgotten about the food and moved closer to the edge of his seat.

I shrugged. "She took it extremely well! As soon as I said she is my imprint, she kissed me and said she knew she felt something." I knew I had a cheesy smile on his face.

Jared jumped to his feet, and pulled me up into a man hug. "I can't believe your growing up Paul." I pushed him off and laughed. Sam remained seated with an amused smirk on his face. "I can't believe after all this time; you have finally got the girl!" Jared rambled.

All I could do was laugh.

…

The waiting around for Charlie and Billy was agonizing. We kept occupied by flicking through the channels on TV and discussing the progress of the others in the pack. So far the pack consists of us three, Embry and Jacob but others were starting to show signs of phasing. Quil, Jacob and Embry's friend, will be next. The guys had found it difficult to avoid Quil as they were such good friends and he was desperate to know why they had ditched him. It reminded me of Aaron and Dale, at least they had each other when Jared and I phased. Quil has no one. Although, I would never wish phasing on anyone, I am slightly glad Quil will be joining the pack for his own sake! At least he will know why Jacob and Embry had to avoid him.

When Charlie and Billy first swung the door open and walked in. They were met by questions from all three of us as we all jumped to our feet and rushed towards them.

"Sit down!" Charlie yelled. We all did as we were told which was met by a chuckle from Charlie. "Well trained wolves" He shook his head.

"So what's happened?" Sam persisted eagerly, ignoring his comment.

Charlie made himself comfortable on the couch before looking at us all in turn. A smile spread across his face. "It wasn't one of ours" A wave of relief flooded through me and I could see both Sam and Jared's posture relax. The tension in the air floated away.

"How do you know?" Sam creased his eyebrows.

Billy was the one to reply. "You can tell with the structure and eyes of the wolf. I believe it's strayed from his pack and got lost, but we can't be too sure that his pack isn't in pursuit." He said sternly.

"We'll increase our patrols, but it will be quite difficult with having only a small pack" Sam aired his concerns.

"Quil is close to phasing and we have had a tip that Seth Clearwater is unwell, maybe something to keep an eye on." Charlie rose to his feet. "Right boys, I have to get going now. I promised Bella I would help her redecorate her bedroom today." He grumbled and rolled his eyes. "Come on Paul, you too" He pointed towards the door.

"What?" I voiced confused.

"If I have to help her, so do you!" He was already out of the front door before I could even answer.

Jared chucked as I rose to my feet. "Have fun" He joked. I gave him my best 'don't piss me off' face before I left the house and followed Charlie down the road.

...

I strolled through the door behind Charlie. He made straight for the stairs towards Bella's room, where loud music was pumping out. I got excited at the thought of spending the day with Bella and then getting more time with her later on our day.

Bella's room was covered in white sheets and she has moved her belonging into the hallway so her room only consist of the furniture. She was stood in the middle of the room in what looked like old sweatpants and a t-shirt that was slightly small for her. I could see all of her beautiful face as her hair was pulled up into a messy bun. She didn't look up from opening the paint pots when we walked in.

"Took you long either" Is all she said to her father.

"I had some stuff to do" Charlie shrugged and moved another box out of the room into the hall.

"Wolf stuff?" I started to worry that maybe Bella wasn't as cool as she let on about the wolf information, due to the hostile tone to her voice.

"Yes Bella. Now Paul is here to help you so would you rather me stay out of the way so you can talk?" Charlie was one sneaky man! He planned this to get him out of painting.

Bella's head snapped up at my name. Her eyes widened when she saw me stood in front of her. "Hi Bella" I gave her a nervous wave.

"Hi Paul" Her cheeks reddened as she tried to pull at her t-shirt, obviously embarrassed by what she was wearing. "Yes Dad. That would be great." She told him but he had already left. The hostility in her voice was instantly left. Bella returned to trying to get the lid off the paint pot, it was an obvious attempt at trying to divert her attention at my presence. She let out at a huff as the lid remained locked on the paint tin.

"Here Bella, I'll do that" Our hands glanced against each other as I went to help her. The lid flipped straight off.

"Thanks." She smiled. "You don't have to help me, I'm sure you have something better to be doing." The blush was still evident on her cheeks.

"I want to Bella." Was all I said before picking up the paint tin. "Where shall I start?" I smiled at her. She instructed me what walls she wanted painting. All of them will be white and then she will paint a design on it when it's dry. I picked up a brush and started on a wall as she started on another. "Oh wait, Paul do you want to get a different set of clothes? I don't want you to get them ruined."

I laughed. "Don't worry Bella. I ruin a lot of clothes when phasing." She nodded and turned to the wall. I suddenly thought about my mum spending all her money on clothes for me and how much she will have spent over the past few months. "But my mum will kill me if she has to buy me anymore" I chuckled and pulled the t-shirt off, leaving just my jeans on.

"I can get you something of my dad's? I don't want you to get cold" She asked politely, I could see she was trying to not look at my bare chest. Instead, her eyes stayed fixed on my own and her fingers started to fiddle with the paint brush in her hand.

"I don't get cold Bella. It's a wolf thing" I shrug and returned to painting. A few moments of silence went by before I broke it. I want to make the most of every second I have with her. "What would you like us to do on our date tonight?"

"I'm not sure." She spoke timidly.

"I was thinking you could come to mine?" I asked, then realised how it sounded. "Nothing like th-that! You could ask me any questions you have about the wolf stuff and then we can watch a movie and order a takeaway?" I quickly added.

"That sounds good" I couldn't see her face but I sensed she was smiling.

We painted in silence for a while. Every so often, I would turn to watch her paint. As she reached to paint further up the wall her top would show her bare back and I couldn't help but stare. Whenever I thought she was going to turn around I quickly focused on something else in the room.

"Paul?"

"Yes?" I spun around and was met by a paint brush on my cheek. Bella burst out laughing as I gawked at her in surprise. "What was that for?"

She shrugged and carried on laughing at my expense. Without thinking I poked paint on the end of her nose. That stopped her from laughing. We stared at each other; a small smiled tugged at her lips. Her lips, I remember the way they felt against mine last night. The fingers I had gripping the brush loosened and I let the paint brush fall to the floor. I held my hands up in defeat. Bella laughed and dropped her too. Before I knew it I pulled her towards me and pressed my lips against mine. The paint from her face rubbed off on me, but I didn't care. Bella deepened the kiss and moved her hands up and down my chest. A growl escaped my throat. The kiss wasn't as smooth and timid as last night, it was rushed and erotic. My hands made their way down her waist and rested up on the small of her back, on the skin that I had just been gazing at. Bella pushed herself closer to me and I knew she could feel how she was affecting me. Without thinking I lifted her up, she wrapped her legs around me and my hands rested on her ass. Regrettable I pulled out from the kiss. "Bella, we have to stop" She didn't listen and carried on kissing me.

"Bella" I tried to say. She laughed and pulled away.

"I'm sorry I put paint on your face" She pouted. "I was trying to make it less awkward. I don't know why, you just make me shy."

I smiled. "It was slightly awkward." I agreed. "Probably because you're so beautiful I forget what to say"

"Beautiful? Have you seen what I'm wearing?" She gestured to her clothes, which was quite difficult providing the position we was in.

"Beautiful." I said again. "But your right, maybe you should take your t-shirt off like I have" I winked at her; the confidence in me was back after the kiss we just shared, I just hope it stays around for our date.

Bella gasped and slapped my shoulder before unlocking her legs from around me. My hands fell from her backside; she stood in front of me and gave me one last kiss. This time it was soft and light.

"You'll have to wait to see under my t-shirt." She winked. "Get back to painting."

For the rest of the afternoon we painted the room white, only stopping for lunch time. Bella was going to finish the room tomorrow when it was dry, but that didn't need all of her things to be covered so I helped her move all the belongings back onto her room before I left promising her that I would meet her to walk to mine at 6pm, in less than 2 hours.

...

**_Hope you all like it!_**

**_Bella and Paul's date will be in the next chapter._**

**_Let me know what you think._**

**_Bex_**

**_xxx_**


End file.
